HNKNA 3 - Jail Bird
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: The Jokers are the only ones to have ever made bets against Jackie. How will they react when Jackie offers the Jokers a bet they can't resist? JokerXOc
1. Chapter 1

Alright my little chickadees here's my newest addition of the Joker series. It may be a little shorter but the quality is just as good I promise! Remember to review and give me ideas that I can use in my stories. You will receive your rightful credit I promise. Enjoy! Oh and for all you new readers the first is 'Cruel Sweet Love' followed by 'A Little on the Short Side...' and then this. If you want to get the full experience read them in order!

‡

"Hey hey pretty lady~," The man in the bear mask sang. I scrunched up my nose as I struggled to ignore the catcalling man. That guy...I sighed, grinding in the grease into the hinges of the cell across from him. Black mentioned before how the squeaking drove him nuts. I blindly passed my gaze inside the now empty cage, shivering. I don't even want to _know_ what happened...

"Come on pretty lady~," He called again pawing at the air. I spun around chucking my wrench right at him. He yelped as the wrench hit him square in the head. The man fell falling flat on his back with a groan. At least softball did something right for me. I watched as he rolled over the ground clutching his probably dented forehead; or at least it _would_ be if he didn't have the mask on. I'm not a murderer but I'm no pushover either.

"Knock it off will you?! I'm just trying to make this a little easier on you so Black doesn't come and kill your retarded butt before your sentence is through!" I vented. This guy is _really_ starting to piss me off! He rolled back onto his feet, picking up my wrench. I scowled; crap. I was hoping the ricochet would bounce it out of his reach. I guess that animal head is softer than I thought.

"Ah ah if that's the case then come play with me~," He sang, dancing back with my wrench in hand. I irritably hissed under my breath, holding my head. I try to be nice...I _try_ to comfort these jerks...but why? Why do I try to help them? I blankly ran my eyes over the man as he leaned forward hand on hip and waved the wrench back and forth.

"Come and get it~," He sang.

"Believe me when I say I _would_ but only Black has the keys to your cell." I callously spoke trying to keep my rage in check.

"Then after your done playing with the Warden come share some of your selfless nature with me," He countered. Selfless...I like to think of myself as uncaring but if I look at the facts I really _am_ too caring. I help when I can't. I give when I don't get anything in return and I protect those who would rather see me cry. I gazed over the hand that threw the wrench. Would this be considered...weakness? I frowned clenching my hand into a fist. Even though I know this I can't help but want to help people. Is this because no one helped _me_ when I was younger and now I don't want others to feel the same torture I went through? I smacked my head dispelling the unpleasing thought. I'm really pathetic...

"GET YOUR F***ING A** BACK HERE YOU FILTHY SON OF A B****!" We both jumped as Black's overpowering voice echoed down the hall. An escapee-?! Immediately the wrench skidded towards me, bumping into my foot. I glanced up at the now cowering inmate who was hiding in a corner with his hands over his head protectively. This coward...

"STOP WHERE YOU F***ING ARE YOU F***ER!" Black's voice was louder than before. My eyes narrowed as the tapping progressively got louder. They're coming this way. I snatched the wrench up jumping behind a bend. I clenched my fist readying myself. I listened to the steady pounding footsteps. Three...two...one-!

I leapt out from where I was sweeping my foot into a low kick. The man with a tiger mask yelped as I interfered with his next step sending him sprawling hard over the ground. Another inmate with a zebra mask shot past me with Black hot on his tail. There're two-?! I spun around heaving my wrench at the runner. It hit him right in the ankles tripping him on the spot. I launched myself on top of the tiger mask straddling his back and twisted his arm unnaturally behind him. He trembled terribly as he wriggled beneath me. I tightened my grip pulling as hard as I could on his arm. I'm not letting him go so easily. Black already has enough trouble as it is without his own prisoners escaping so often! I'm not sure what sort of law this guy broke but I'm sure that he's here for a good...reason...?

Wait...just what _are_ some of the laws that were broken that have put these guys in here? My hold lightened ever so slightly. Without warning the man's arm vanished from my grip. I snapped out of my thoughts as he reached back taking a fist full chunk of my hair. Crap-!

"Ah-!" I gritted my teeth waiting for the impact of the ground. Instead only a scream echoed down the halls as his hand was torn off. My head snapped up spying Black crushing his skull with a forceful kick to the man's head. Black snatched my arm throwing me off the escapee. My mouth gapped in horror as he brought out his whip cracking it against the man's ribs with a vicious sneer. A long trail of blood flung into the air as he brought it down again and again. The man curled into a writhing ball of agony, waiting for the torture to end. Why does he keep hitting him? He's not even resisting-!

"B-Black that's enough-!" I shouted, grappling at his arm. He heavily shoved me away. I opened my mouth to say something else but the utter savagery clear on his face choked off my words. He reached down, violently ripped the man off the ground and unlocked the nearest cell. Black retracted his hand spinning around and delivered a bone crushing kick to the inmate's gut. He hacked a wet cough, skidding over the ground as Black slammed the door, locking away the inmate.

"Black-," I started with a somewhat restrained tone. When was the last time I ever saw him this mad?

"_N_o_t_ a _w_o_r_d _o_u_t_ o_f_ y_o_u_,_" Joker hissed. A shiver crawled up my spine from the double weighted words. I spun around, searching for White. W-where is he? I heard him but...I don't see him.

"Ah-!" I shouted in a high pitch voice I never really heard myself utter as Black scooped me up, tossing me effortlessly over his shoulder.

"P-put me down-!" I order, smacking his back. A tiny pained sort of sound drew from his throat; one I would have missed if I wasn't so close to him. I froze up from the tiny agonized sound. Black...is he _hurt_?

"H-hey Black, are you hurt?" I asked, gently pushing on his back. The sound came up again, more restrained but there all the same. He shifted back slightly, kicking open the doors to his room. He marched in throwing me off his stiff shoulders and onto the bed.

"B-Black?!" I trilled, preparing myself for the worst. The last few times he did this didn't end up too good for me. I tensed up and shut my eyes, waiting for the gruff attack. An exasperated sigh sounded from across the room. My head snapped up, spying him sprawled over the couch with his head tilting back, eye closed. We sat in that position for what seemed like hours. What's wrong with him? I eased myself off the bed hesitantly coming up behind the couch. I examined his face noticing a bruise beginning to form on his jaw and a few scraps.

"You _are_ hurt!" I shouted as I tilted his face back for a better look.

"A little pain never hurt anyone." He sarcastically spat, brushing my prying hands away. I scrunched up my nose tempted to deliver a slap across his face from the words which I used I don't know how long ago. He sensed this clenching his jaw in response. I sighed tenderly sweeping my hand over the bruise. His wine red eye drifted open catching mine.

"When are you going to let that go stupid?" I muttered. His eye drifted steadily wider, puzzled by my actions.

_"Ah, I'm not going to get hit?"_ I stared at Black's unmoving lips pushing my brows together in confusion. I _know_ that's White's voice.

"White?" I asked glancing around the room. Where is he?

"The mask, stupid." Black gruffly sighed. I glanced over him staring at the mask connected to his belt with a loop of dangling keys.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that?" I questioned, tapping on the mask. Oh wait; he's done this before. When I shrunk and was all alone in the prison he left the mask so I had someone to talk to.

_"Ah, please milady, I do not appreciate that."_ He said in a strained voice.

"Black what happened?" I demanded. He huffed ignoring my pestering questions. "White?"

_"You see, my lady, a few dozen inmates were able to escape somehow and, well, ambushed Black,"_ I cringed back at the startling numbers. F-few _dozen_?! Then that means the two I found were just the tail end of that fight...

"That's a _ton_! How in the world did so many get out-?!" I cried, flabbergasted. That's _insane_-!

"If I _knew_ don't you think I would do something about it?!" Black snapped. I lightly tapped the forming bruise earning a good glare from Black.

"You need to put some ice on that; it's already starting to swell." I noted leaving his side and trotted off to his bathroom. I flung open his cabinets, snatching up some cold presses and a medical kit. These are different looking than the ones in New York; or any that I've seen, really. It was only a small wooden box with the words 'f*** it' on it. I chuckled. Sure sounds like Black to me. I turned around, stiffening as I spied him with his shirt off. All over his body were red blotches which were sure to form bruises later. I sat next to him on the couch, flipping open the case and dapped a cotton ball in some alcoholic cleaning agents. He clenched his teeth as I dabbed it on his cuts.

_"Ah~ it stings."_ White whined through the mask. I scrunched my nose up in confusion before it hit me. Black and White feel the same thing which means that White must be feeling pretty crappy too. I hurriedly finished up his repairs the best I could wrapping the cold presses to his blossoming bruises. When I was finished Black sighed, slumping lower on the couch.

"Do you want anything else?" I asked lightly touching his shoulder. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"There is, actually." He piped up. He twisted his torso snatching me up in his prying arms and yanked me onto his lap. One arm held my waist and the other my shoulders making escape impossible.

"Black-!" I shouted as his lips assaulted mine in a delightfully soft way. I stiffened from the contact, immediately trying to push him away; this isn't the first time he's done this. His breath left a heated presence over my lips as he pulled back slightly before moving in again. My chest pounded heavily as I fell into his gentle trap. My entire body swooned at the kiss as I automatically drew my hand over his chest and the other arm around his neck as my instincts took over for a slight moment. He tensed slightly, startled just as much as I was from my body's questionable reaction. W-what did I just...?

He squeezed his grip shifting my legs so I was sitting on his lap. I lightly ran my hand through his soft apple red hair. Joker...is the only one I've ever really kissed. Shouldn't I be a little more shy about this? But I'm not. Rather I...I feel so safe in his arms that I don't really care. Black lightened his restraints instead running his hands down my sides. I moved my hands to his jaws putting more force behind my lip's attack. I tilted his head up, rising to my knees to gain the upper ground. When his hands reached my hips they paused before gently sliding his thumbs down. I whipped my head back as reality overcame my primal desire. Oh crap what did I just-?! Black ignored my sudden realization, kissing my jaw with an eager desire. O-oh dear...oh crap. He's riled up now...

"W-wait, Black stop." I nervously said with a flustering face.

"What?" He bit, aggravated that I pulled away.

"I-I need to go...," I trailed off, trying to get off his lap. His eye narrowed as he pulled me right back in.

"_Seriously_?! You're going to react like that and then just _leave_?" He growled.

"N-no, I mean, well yes but, I...Black, just let go of me." I pathetically murmured. My heart pounded wildly as I struggled to come up with an excuse. In truth I wanted to stay. I wanted to-

Whoa _what_?! I mentally bashed myself in the head. What the heck am I _thinking_?! This is my _boss_. And I just -?!

"Too bad," He growled, pecking at my collarbone, "finish what you started you f***ing teasing _w****_." I didn't even hesitate. A surge of heat shot through my veins but not the sweet and fluffy kind as before. My fist lashed out clipping him right where his bruise was. He doubled back as I leapt off his lap running off towards the door.

"I'm going back to freaking work!" I shouted slipping out the door and sprinted down the hall. I struggled to control the unusual deep muscle throbbing and insanely red cheeks. I need answers. Why do I get this sort of reaction whenever they touch me? I've never felt this...this is the first time that I-I...I shivered, unable to even think of the words. I wonder...is this possibly lov - I stopped where I was in the hallway slapping myself in the face. Of course it can't be l-lo-lov...well, _that_! But if it's not that...then what is it? It's not fear, or anger or hatred or betrayal or sorrow or...any of that. It actually seems to be a strange mixture of every emotion I've ever encountered which pales in comparison to the overwhelming feeling that overrides all of those. I need help on this. Maybe...maybe Alice can help me? I blushed even harder at the thought. It's possible. After all she's more experienced in this sort of thing and all...I shook off the maddening thought. She's even younger than I am and she knows more about _that_ than I do. It-it's actually kind of pathetic in a way. I mean, I'm seventeen turning eighteen soon already! She's only, what, sixteen, fifteen maybe? Geez...

"Is something the matter Jackie?" I spun around, clutching my pounding heart as I gazed over White. He questionably gazed at my reaction, measuring what to say next.

"Ah...sort of...hey White, can I take my break now?" I pressed. I need to get out of here before Black decides that he doesn't feel like waiting anymore.

"But of course. Would you like to join me at the circus for a little while?" He pleasantly smiled, as though very pleased with something. My face flushed. I-I bet he was 'there' for my little reaction too...

"Y-you felt it...right?" I asked with a beat red face. His smile only grew wider.

"Of course. That was quite a delightful kiss, by the way. Why did you pull out?" He questioned. I have a feeling that's the only reason he came down here...

"I-I don't know...No, actually its none of your business. And I was planning to go to town for a little bit." I said trying my best to make my lie survive.

"Whatever for?" He simply asked, taking my hand. The air around us shimmered, dissolving away into the circus.

"Just for a walk."

"Ah, if that's the case then allow me to escort you," He purred, twisting my hand so he could kiss the palm. I ripped my hand from his grasp as another set of blushes were shot my way.

"T-that's fine. I _want_ to go by myself. I need to...sort some things out." I slunk back towards the path as he sighed.

"Very well. Be back soon, my dear." He said, giving me a peck on the cheek. The simple gesture sent a bizarre mixture of butterflies flitting around my stomach. No, more like butterflies on fire threatening to explode soon from the intoxicating heat.

"S-see ya," I spun around dashing off onto the path.

Alice...what the heck is going on with me?

BLACK'S POV

"F***!" I shouted. Such a d*** tease...

"Ah, it seems that you...well, _we_ are disappointed." White chimed, waltzing into the room with a silly smirk plastered on his face.

"What the hell was _that_?! It was going great but then she suddenly had to go and f***ing ruin it!" I hissed, tapping my foot against the ground. I was so ready to whip her around and...GEH! Why did she _leave_?!

"Stop pouting. It seems that we are affecting her a little more than I anticipated...it's a pleasant surprise, either way...," White trailed off, obviously pleased with his findings.

"How?! She left before I could do _anything_!" I spat, impatiently tapping my foot against the ground.

"I have a feeling Jackie is closer than I previously expected~," White sang, quite pleased with whatever happened.

"Great...And where is she now? Town?"

"No, actually. I suspect that she's going off to ask for some advice from a certain foreigner." White answered matter of fact. I stared incredulously.

"_Seriously_? She's asking advice from that fickle whore?" I knew she was desperate but I never thought she would go to Alice for advice.

"Yes well we can expect our toy to return either way. After all she _is_ now living with us." White purred, exuberant with that fact. I grinned.

"Yeah...," Any time of the day or night I could go and 'tease' her a little myself and then -

"F***!" I shouted as the sobering affect lifted. White struggled to hold in his rampant laughter.

"Ah, you need more self restraint Black." White goaded.

END

‡

hhahahahahahaha oh Black you horny little cockroach you~ Hope you all enjoyed this. I'm not sure how many more segments I'm going to go but so far I think three is pretty dang good. Again, if anyone has any pairing requests I'll be more than happy to write them. After all I write for my fans enjoyment~ Review and tell me what you think! And any and all ideas are welcomed :3


	2. Chapter 2

You can all thank Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung for this little inspired section. Is it possible...that the Jokers now have to deal with a little competition?! _GASP_!

‡

I lightly held my head as I tromped down the path towards the Hatter's mansion. I'm sure she's there with Blood right now. I've already been to the Clock Tower and she was nowhere in sight. Wait...didn't she move in with them after Blood's confession? Ah, now that I think about it she did...wait...I froze in my path. I'm living...with the Jokers...A mad rush of blood came to my face as I struggled to dissipate the hysteria. That means _nothing_! I was forced because I lost the bets...right?

"Onee-chan~!" My two favorite little twins shouted. I spun around with a grin catching them both in an embrace. I squeezed them tight as they tugged and pulled me side to side with delight.

"Hey there, Dee and Dum! Hey, can you open the gate for me? I need to talk to Alice." I giggled.

"What?" Dee said with a heartbroken expression.

"You mean you didn't come to see us?" Dum cried mournfully. I laughed at their broken faces and pulled them into another hug.

"Oh don't be like that you silly little boys!" I pulled back, pushing my cheeks up, "Come on now, smile for your onee-chan~" Their faces immediately lit up as they tackled into me with full force. I unleashed a barrage of giggles as they cuddled against me like puppies. They're just so _cute_-! I sat up, peeling them off one by one.

"Hey hey come play with us for a little bit!" Dee shouted.

"Huh? You can't be slacking off of work you guys." I flat out stated. I hate it when people are at work but they lounge around like nobody's business.

"But-!"

"Onee-chan-!"

"No butts!" I admonished. The twins, no matter how cute they are, are no exception.

"Onee-chan's a butt head!" They cried in unison. I laughed at their faces. These kids are just too _funny_-!

"Oi! How dare you say that!" Elliot's fists came down hard onto the twin's heads. The twins spun around with their axes in hand.

"Shut up newbie hare!"

"Yeah, you're just a dumb rabbit!"

"What?!" He shouted right back at them. The twins charged, swinging their axes. Elliot leapt back an amazing distance with his long legs, firing off two shots. I quickly backed up, watching their little fight from afar. I don't mind fighting so much as they don't get seriously hurt...my head snapped up as the high noon sky turned to dusk. I stiffened with surprise. Already?! At this point I won't be able to make it back in time!

"Elliot!" I shouted, nearing the battle grounds. He glanced over his shoulder with a grin lighting up his face.

"Ah, Jackie! It's been a while since you last visited! _You two_! Get back to work!" He was all smiles to me but turned all mafia on the twins in an instant.

"Awe the hare's no fun!"

"You're mean, stealing onee-chan away~"

"Bah! Idiot gate keepers...so, what brings you to this neck of the woods, eh?" Elliot asked with a wide smile, leading me through the gates. I couldn't help but return his smiling affection. He's really sweet.

"Ah, actually I came to see Alice. Is she here?"

"Yeah. She's in Blood's office right now."

"Ah, maybe I should come back later...," I trailed off. Interrupting Blood while he's with Alice isn't good...Even I'm not that stupid...

"No, it's fine, really." He assured. His ears flopped up and down catching my prying eyes. They look soft...I flashed a devilish grin while he was looking away.

"Ah-!" I yelped, falling to one knee and held onto my ankle.

"W-what's wrong?!" He shouted, getting all flustered over nothing.

"Ah, it's nothing, really. I just fell on my way here and all...," I trailed off never deviating my gaze from my true objective. I missed the opportunity the last few times I was here and when I asked him directly he vehemently told me. Why not take advantage of what I can for now?

"Ah, where do you feel pain?" He asked, feeling my ankle for swelling.

"Surprise attack!" I shouted playfully, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"W-what?!" He cried with a faint blush running over his cheeks. I snaked my hand up to his ears gently stroking the soft fur.

"H-hey...ah." He trailed off as I carefully swept my hands over his ears. He remained rooted where he was, closing his eyes.

"You have really soft ears Elliot~," I teased, tugging very lightly on them. If I'm too rough on him I'm sure he'll run every time he sees me. That wouldn't be very fun. I chuckled and released my hostage, standing up.

"Sorry. I think hanging out with the twins have made me more conniving." That and with the Jokers, I mentally added. Elliot was still kneeling on the floor with a dazed and closed eye expression.

"...Elliot?" I questioned. His eyes popped open, startled.

"Oh?" He asked jumping to his feet.

"Sorry, sorry. I really wanted to touch them but you never let me because Alice nearly ripped them out of your skull last time, so I had to devise a little plan to snatch hold of them." I teased with a grin. Elliot's just too funny.

"Oh." He said.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." I promised, walking ahead of him down the hall.

"Ah, Jackie, it's fine if _you_ pet my ears. I guess I was a little traumatized from Alice," He visibly cringed from the memory. I coughed up a laugh. Hanging out with Elliot always put me in a good mood. Whenever I was down he would be there for me. Boris and strangely Pierce too. I paused; funny. All my friends have animal attributes...

"Yeah, alright. Now, which one is Blood's office again? This mansion is just too _big_,"

"Ah, it's right here." Elliot said, knocking on the door.

"Blood, we're coming in...," Elliot turned to stone as he looked into the office. I glanced in spying Alice shoved onto the couch with an unbuttoned apron and Blood looming over her with a loosened tie and no jacket.

"AH-!" Elliot shouted shooting his hand to cover my eyes.

"P-please excuse us-!" Elliot wailed, slamming the door shut. We remained utterly silent.

"Ah, I had a feeling they would be doing something like that...," I absentmindedly noted. "I-I'll just leave...,"

"Wait, was that Jackie?!" Alice's voice shouted from the other side.

"Never mind that, dear," Blood crooned.

"No, stop it Blood! I haven't seen her in _forever_!" Alice argued. Their struggling could clearly be heard on the other side as we stood rooted in place. Should I go or stay? I'm sure she'll hunt me down later anyway.

"Oh? So not only do I have to watch out for other role holders but now its other female foreigners too? What a terrible fickle heart you have." Ohhhh...

"Oh, don't be such a child, Blood!" Something slammed and screeched against the floor inside as Elliot and I just stood there, listening to their bickering.

"M-maybe I should go...?" I trailed off, backing up a bit.

"She'll only come and find you later." Elliot answered with quite an uncomfortable look on his face. I watched as he bounced in place, clearly not in favor of the situation at hand. I sighed.

"You can go, Elliot-,"

"Thank you." He bounded down the hall to escape blood's wrath. I watched as he turned the corner, leaving me to bear the full brunt of it. Ah, what good friends I have...The door swung open, reveling an out of breath Alice with a very aggravated Hatter sitting back at his desk with disheveled hair and clothes.

"Let's go!" Alice huffed, taking my hand and stomped off down the hallway.

"Please, take your time, Alice. I'm sure you'll have plenty of it later...," Blood's insults trailed off as she half dragged me down the hall, pulling me into her room. As soon as she shut the door she pounced on me, giving me a tight hug. I sighed.

"Alice, I hope you realize that I'm probably now going to die by Blood's hands someday. That's the...what? Third, maybe fourth time that's happened?" I honestly do believe that too. Being slaughtered by my friends boyfriend...what a sad ending to my sad life.

"I would never let that happen." He huffed. I smiled before a frown took over. A girl like this...will she be able to decipher my strange feelings? Or will she only give me false ideas that will lead to my own destruction someday? Either way I suppose it's a shot...

"Hey, Alice."

"Yeah?"

"What is lo-lov-l," I stuttered with the very word unable to wrap my head around it.

"Love?" She asked, finishing my thought. My face immediately blushed to ten different shades of red.

"N-_no_! I mean, yes, but...oh what the heck...!" I shouted, snatching her pillow and burying my distressful embarrassment into it.

"Jackie, are you in _love_?!" Alice asked in a very excited and, insultingly, shocked tone.

"See, that's the thing...I've never...ne...," I sucked in a deep breath, forcing the words to tumble out of my mouth in one breath.

"I'veNeverLovedAnyoneBeforeAndI 'mNotSureIfIt'sLoveOrSomethingElse-!" I smacked the pillow into my face, hiding my cherry red cheeks. Oh this is worse than I could possibly imagine...Alice squealed happily and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Jackie that's _great_! Who is it? huh, huh?" She begged, intent on prying the answers out of me. My blush only deepened.

"Ah, before I tell you can you explain what love _is_?" The question threw her for a loop.

"Seriously?" She asked with a shocked voice. I nodded, keeping my head embedded in the cotton filled case.

"Well, love it...love is not all rainbows and unicorns as you saw earlier. Love is...well, love is _love_. Love is something like...," She thought for a moment, trying to accurately sum up what was in her tiny little head. I can't believe I came to her for help...

"Well it's the sort of bubbly feeling you get when you're around the one you love. Your heart squeezes and feels like someone is literally trying to rip it out of your chest. In a good way, though." I stared incredulously at her.

"That actually sounds pretty painful." I noted, trying to add a lightening tone to this dreary conversation.

"It is. And then, when you kiss, it feels like a dazzling display of fireworks lighting up your insides or a massive fire engulfing you and, suddenly, you don't care what happens. Your muscles throb which means that you want their-,"

"Oh _crap_-!" I shouted, not wanting to hear the rest of her embarrassing sentence. I'm not quite at that point but-but-! I shook my head furiously in her pillow, trying to defy the truth. That's it, then. My heart began to pound as the obvious which I've tried so hard to deny came onto me full throttle.

I'm in...love with _Joker_. The _freaking_ Joker...! Of all people it had to be _him_! And not just the jester but the Warden too-! Loving two separate people...that's just not _possible_! But...My lips burned as the mere thought of their kisses sent a flurry of on-fire butterflies through my stomach. My heart, just as Alice described, throbbed and felt like someone was using it as their personal punching bag. Why? Why can't I love someone like Elliot? He's obviously a whole _heck_ of a lot a better choice then, than-!

"Jackie? What's wrong?" Alice asked. My head shot up, eyes wide.

"I-I've got to go. Thanks anyway-!" I leapt off her bed and got to her door, throwing it back to reveal the twins. They fell forward, crumbling into a mess of small boys.

"Dee, Dum where you two _spying_ on us?!" I shouted, horrified.

"That's no fair! Both onee-chan's are here but we didn't get to play with either!"

"Yeah, only the boss and the stupid hare-," I didn't wait for Dee to finish his sentence before I leapt over the both of them making a headlong sprint for the door.

"Jackie-!" Alice shouted from behind as I slipped out the entrance. I glared up at the sky. Oh, _please_ leave enough light for me to at least get home-! I dashed out of the entrance darting past Elliot who was carrying a basketful of carrots.

"Hah? You're leaving already-?" I didn't even stop for him. The forest blurred past my eyes as I ran faster and faster. In love...with Joker? That's impossible-!

_Nothing is impossible in wonderland._

I continued down the worn path never even looking back to the mansion. Geez...this is ridiculous! The Jokers and love and circus and jail...none of it makes any sense! My flailing limbs slowed to a halt. I stiffened as the shadows on the ground all merged into one. My head shot up towards the sky as it shuttered, becoming night. Oh come _on_! I-I don't even know where I freaking am-! My hands balled up into tiny fists. Great. Just peachy. I'm lost all alone in the woods at night, I'm tired, and I'm...in lo...ve.

Love. The one emotion that I deemed impossible for someone like me. Yeah I am a pretty great person. I know that but...no one has ever...how should I say it? Acknowledged it before? No, that's not right. Shown appreciation? Joker's smile sent shivers down my spine. No, it is impossible. It must be some sort of defect. The only person I've ever kissed was Joker. Maybe it's not with just them. Maybe I'll feel that way with _any_ guy I kiss. Yeah...that _has_ to be it. The kiss - no, _assault _- with Ace doesn't count. That scared the heck out of me. But, who-

"Jackie?" I jumped back as Elliot's voice popped up from behind. I stared at Elliot's concerned face as he gazed over me with confusion.

"Ah...Elliot...," I trailed off. Can I? Should I? He's one of my best friends. Could he help me figure things out...?

"E-Elliot, could you do me a f-favor?" I stuttered as a blush spread over my cheeks. I can't believe I'm asking him this...my best friend, off all people!

"Ah, of course! Anything, Jackie." Elliot innocently said. My mouth trembled as I struggled to get the words out. My heart squeezed, as though begging me not to betray Joker and my own feelings. Can I ask him or would that be too weird? Would he... no longer be my friend? My legs trembled. No, I can't risk it. I don't want my friendship to fail just for my own selfish desires.

"N-no, never mind," I looked away too embarrassed to look my friend in the eye. I jumped slightly as he placed both hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look his way.

"Jackie, what's bothering you? It hurts seeing my friend in pain." His voice dropped a few octaves becoming very serious. I gulped, gripping his wrists as I looked down.

"I-It's nothing, really."

"Liar." He said.

"F-_fine_! Recently I've been having feelings for," I stopped myself from saying his name and plural referencing, "a role holder and every time he's kissed me I've felt a feeling I've never felt before and I don't know if it's just with him or if it's for any guy this feeling happens with or-or- _Agh_! I just don't know-!" I was blushing madly by the end of it, biting my lips to keep them shut. If I'm not careful I might accidentally reveal who it is...

"Ah, is that it?" Elliot asked with a lightened tone. I looked up to his smiling face, puzzled.

"If that's all then let me help you." He leaned forward placing his lips over my mouth. I stiffened as I felt him move softly and delicately over my lips, mumbling something under his breath and expelling hot air over my face. He curled my back in towards him, running his fingers up and down my spine as he held my head close with his other hand.

Nothing.

My jaw clenched as I ran my fingers through his orange hair, putting as much force as I could into it. Maybe it's just not enough...? He enthusiastically responded dropping his hands to the back of my thighs and picked me right off the ground. I stiffened with surprise tempted to back out. I-I haven't even done that with Joker... No; I have to find out if it's really love I'm feeling for _them_. My hands began to shake as he took a step forward, scraping my back against a tree.

Absolutely nothing compared to what I've had with the Jokers.

The only thing I _did_ feel was guilt. Guilt for making Elliot do such a thing for my own selfishness. A tiny sob broke past my lips. I'm a terrible person. Elliot pulled back, startled as warm tears streak my face.

"Ah-! I-I'm sorry!" Elliot flustered, wiping the tears off my face. "Was I too forward?"

"N-no, it's not that. I-I-," A wild cry fell from my trembling lips as I dropped my head to his shoulder covering my embarrassing face. That's really it, then. I'm in love with the Jokers. Not only that but I've made Elliot go and do something so embarrassing and now I'm crying like a little baby. Can this night get any _worse_?

"Jackie, please tell me what's the matter." Elliot begged

"I-I'm sorry, E-Elliot I made you do something so embarrassing and I-I," I choked off at the end too torn with my own selfishness to continue. Selfless? Please. I'm one of the most selfish people I know. Selfish, manipulative, untrustworthy...maybe I really _am_ perfect for the Jokers. No...my chest heaved as the tears refused to stop. I'm not even close to being good enough for anyone. Why would I? My mother, as crazy as she was, was right.

I will never be able to find love.

"Ah geez...," Elliot trailed off, wrapping his arms around my trembling shoulders.

"It's alright, Jackie." Elliot crooned, patting my back. I cried like a baby for I don't know how long into his shoulder. The whole time Elliot stayed by my side, lending his shoulder without question. Elliot is so kind...I pulled back, forcing myself to stop despite the aching in my heart. But I can only think of him as a friend and nothing more. Even that kiss...it just felt off. Like pieces of the puzzle were still missing.

"I'm so sorry, Elliot." I apologized for I don't even know what number that was.

"It's fine. And I would gladly do it again." My head snapped up as Elliot's face became deadly serious.

"W-what?" I stumbled.

"Why not? We've been friends ever since we met and now...my clock ticks faster every time I see you. My chest hurts when I see you cry and I want with all my might to make those tears stop. So why not?" I leaned back from his advance forward only to meet the tree. He gently pecked me on the lips, pulling away with a seductive smile.

"Come live at the Hatter estate with me. You could work there instead of the amusement park and we could be together." He swept his lips past my cheeks wiping away the remains of tears. My heart ached from his words. Not with desire. No, only the familiar aching of knowing I was going to hurt him. Especially after such a heartfelt confession.

"I-I can't," I whispered, " My feelings would remain just as strong for them and-and it would only hurt you more. I...I could try but nothing would change." I closed my eye, unwilling to see the contorted pain written on his face. I've hurt him...one of my closest friends after he opened up his...clock to me.

"Good." Elliot's silly grin returned to his happy go lucky face. I gazed into his playful eyes which glittered with satisfaction other than complete rejection.

"Huh?"

"Jackie, if you didn't really love the Jokers then you would have hesitated and perhaps even agreed to my offer. That would be very uncharacteristically fickle of you." Elliot teased, pinching my stuffy nose.

"H-how did you-?!"

"You are not the kind of whore that would go in between two different people. As soon as you slipped and said 'them' I knew you were talking about the Jokers." Elliot's happy smile seemed to fade a tad.

"Y-you're not going to say anything about it?" I asked.

"If you were Alice I would vehemently disagree and perhaps even take her away by force. But," He leaned forward, tapping his forehead to mine, "you have a good head on your shoulders and wouldn't be so easy to capture. Of course, if they ever force you to do anything you don't want to come back here; you always more than welcomed at the Hatter's mansion." He pulled me into another comforting hug.

"If Blood doesn't kill me before then." I sourly teased with a light hearted chuckle at the end. I smiled. Elliot is so sweet. I'm so lucky to have a friend like him.

"Now, let's get you back to the circus before your boyfriends decide to come looking for you." Elliot smiled again keeping his hands on my shoulders

"It's a tad late for that, I'm afraid." My heart leapt into my mouth as shock crossed Elliot's face. He jumped back with me in his arms as a whip cracked across the spot we were just at. I twisted in his grasp spying a smiling Joker with his menacing whip in hand. I shuttered from his obviously fake smile. How much of that did he hear? And see? My chest constricted in the most painful of ways. Did he see me kiss Elliot?

_"Don't touch what's mine you f***ing hare."_ Black hissed.

"_Yours_?" Elliot defiantly hissed.

"Yes. Didn't you hear? She's working for us and _living_ at our estate. We merely came to reclaim _my_ employee whose late you see." White pleasantly spoke. Wait, _late_? I looked up at the dawning sky. Ah; how long was I out here with Elliot for?

"Jackie, you never told me you were working and _living_ there!" Elliot shouted, startled by the news.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you, Elliot. I'm going to go back with Joker, alright?" I pushed myself out of his embrace, begging him with my eyes to leave. A tad of hurt crossed his face before he sighed nonchalantly.

"Alright. I leave your employee to you then, _Joker_." Elliot turned, retreating down the path with cautious glances back. I swallowed hard as White took me by the hand.

"Let us be off then, my dear."

END

‡

Oh _crap_ did Joker see them kiss?! What will Jackie do with all of these confusing emotions within her? Find out next time my little Chickadees~ **_REVIEW_**!


	3. Chapter 3

‡

"Joker, how much of that did you see?" I timidly asked keeping a few paces behind the fuming jester. His smile was kind and considerate; exactly what he wanted me to think. No matter how much he smiles his eyes never lie.

"Oh, not much. I did like the ring of that 'boyfriend' ending however." He hummed. At least I'm sure he meant to but it sounded more like a growl.

"L-look, Joker I-," I began before the world around me distorted into the prison. I blinked, staring past the bars which separated us.

"White why are you in the cell...," I trailed off as I glanced around the environment with a startling realization. _I'm_ the one in a cell!

"My sincerest apologies my dear but," he trailed off.

"B****es who are late to work are punished." Black hissed tapping his whip against the bars.

"...Seriously?" My heart pounded so painfully I thought it was going to drop out of my chest. They...they've never put me in a cell before. Or ever truly threatened me. The look of disgust and anger on their faces...It's as if they want to rip me apart for disobeying them. I felt as though I was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. My lungs squeezed and my heart ached with the forces of rejection. They do not love me.

"Yeah, that's right you s***ish w****." Black cursed. Black's words struck me deep. Whore...Elliot's lips sucking on my mouth immediately flashed into my head. I shook off the unsettling memory, glaring at the Jokers. How _dare_ they treat me like this! Especially after the emotional turmoil that I thought was just about to _destroy_ me!

"As punishment you will stay here for a few days. Perhaps that will teach you never to leave us again." White terribly purred, seeming deeply unsettled. Why would the Jokers be feeling uncomfortable? I heaved under my breath. Loving Joker...

Impossible.

Just as I thought before there will never be love between us. I hardily gazed over the two Jokers. It will never happen. This pain in my chest...it can't be love. It must be something else; it must be some form of hatred that I've never encountered before. Yeah. That's it. I skillfully ran my eyes up the bars. This is a golden opportunity for me anyway. I'll be able to get away from the Jokers and get my things back all in one go.

"Let's make a bet." I challenged. Both of them perked up in an instant. White smiled as Black rolled his eyes.

"Looking for a way to get out already? What a weakling...," Black huffed.

"Oh? And what would we be betting?" White asked nonchalantly ignoring Black's foul mood.

"My life permanently here in the circus and jail for my choker, violin and freedom to live and work wherever I please." I said. Black's eye hardened as White seemed hardly amused.

"Are you sure you wish to bet against us with such heavy odds?" White crooned, leaned against the bars with a half lidded eye. I half heartedly smiled back.

"Anything you wish to add to that?" I offered. I can do it. I know that I will be able to utterly slaughter them in this little 'game'.

"Your body." Black interjected with a sadistic sneer. My head jerked up as my heart squeezed. White's smile grew steadily larger as his confidence peeked through his mischievous eye.

"B-body?" I asked.

"Yes." Black reinforced with a dirty smirk.

"Could you clarify?" I pressed. My body...as in...

"As in you writhing in our f***ing bed beneath us as we f*** you so hard you won't be able to walk for a f***ing _week_." A shiver trailed up my spine. I get it. They don't love me. They've proved that again and again. They only want me for their own selfish pleasure.

"Now now Black we-,"

"Deal." I said, cutting him off. Both of their heads snapped towards me in an instant, mouths open in shock.

"_T_r_u_l_y_?_"_ They both said, still unable to comprehend what I was offering.

"If that is what you really want." I said with a sly smirk of my own. I love them...my face hardened at the troublesome thought. But they obviously do not share the same perspective. If they loved me they would not involve my body in the bet. They only want me for their twisted 'fun.' My fist clenched until the white of my knuckles shown through. I will not lose to them.

"And what is the game? Black jack? Or perhaps your favorite, rummy?" White asked, pulling out a stack of cards.

"It's not a card game."

"Hah?" Black said, sneering.

"It's _my_ game." I said, folding my arms.

"How interesting...and what does your game entail?" White sang with a cocky note.

"Black."

"...What?" He growled when I didn't continue. I refuse to say anything more until I have his full attention.

"You have five main different types of jail cells in each branch. I will single handedly break out of each and every one of them in the space of two days if not sooner and show you how the criminals keep escaping in each one." I readily declared.

"_HA_! You won't even be able to break out of one; I designed these _myself_!"Black mocked. I held back a smirk; that's why it will be easy.

"Do we have an agreement?" I asked, struggling to keep the eagerness out of my voice. Black opened his mouth about to expel the words to my freedom before White cut in.

"I have a better idea. If you can break out of every cell in Black's prison you can have what you previously wanted with the exception of _this_," he reached into his pocket pulling out my precious choker. I strained my arms, struggling with all my might not to pounce forward and try to grab it back. I need to be patient.

"For your choker you will have to perform in one act of my choice during the next show which is in two weeks time. As for my prize if you fail...I'll have to think about what I want from you. How about it?" I hesitated. The cells I know I can break out of but if he gives me the tightrope act I might not make it...and what if what he wants is everything that I will win from the bet with Black? I glared at the smirking jester. I have no choice at this point.

"Deal." I said, feeling as though I was sealing my own fate.

"It's settled, then. I'll be seeing you; I need to begin making preparations. Until then, my dear." White crooned, rippling until he melted into the wall.

"I can't believe your such an f***ing _idiot_!" Black guffawed. He turned his back to me marching down the hall towards his room. "_If_ you get out come check with me in my room. But then again," he turned back with a devilish smirk, "You'll be in my bed soon enough so what does it matter?"

My mouth couldn't move to reply to his cocky attitude. He hmphed, spinning around and walked off to his room with steady taps of his feet. I will make sure they regret playing with my fragile feelings. They made me feel love and then they viciously tore it away from me. Either directly or not I don't know but it hurts, nevertheless. I'm only glad I didn't fall too deep. They're cruel to mess with my newfound feelings. They made me feel something wonderful and then they took it away, tempting me with their false eye yet again. I crouched down, clutching my pounding chest. Why? Why does it hurt so much? Every pain that I've ever encountered cannot even amount to the hurt and betrayal which is lingering in my heart now. I let them toy with my new feelings, blinded by their sweet words and actions. I clenched my teeth, struggling to stop the pathetic show of tears. It hurts...

It hurts...!

BLACK'S POV

"This is just too f***ing _easy_." I purred excitedly. As soon as the time frame is up I'll go collect what is rightfully mine. She's been teasing us for too long. I was sure I was going to snap soon but after that little bet of ours...I smirked as I imagined her steamy hot, pained breath on my neck. I shivered enthusiastically as my instincts pleaded me to go and take her now

"I can't wait for our toy to become permanently ours." I crooned, imagining her in a tight leather. So many fun things we can do...

"My, what a delightful mood you're in!" White chimed, just was exuberant.

"Of course I am!" I growled in return, unable to wipe the malicious grin from my lips.

"Although...it really makes you wonder what sort of tricks she has up her sleeve~," White hummed.

"Does it matter?" I grinned, clock ticking a little faster with anticipation

"No, I suppose it doesn't." White smirked devilishly.

"_J_o_k_e_r_ g_e_t_s_ w_h_a_t_ J_o_k_e_r _w_a_n_t_s_._"_ I hummed simultaneously as the heat of her lips will soon be pressed against me in a fiery rage of desire.

END

I know this was short but the next one will be much longer~ ohhhhh what's going to happen?! Read to find out~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long! I'll try to update as often as I can~ Review! It's the only thing motivating me to keep writing! :D

JACKIE'S POV

A shiver ran up my spine as my violent tears came to a crashing halt. Why am I crying? I'm crying because I'm hurting. Why am I hurting then? I'm hurting because the Joker's so readily destroyed me.

A form of internal flame sparked to life. I will do anything and everything I can to frustrate them. To annoy them. To make them squirm with irate rage. To cry, even, as I walk out of here and never come back. The intensity of the fiery determination frightened but also excited me. I've felt this flame before but I was always able to extinguish it before I could do much about it. But now...now I want to let it _burn_. I want to utterly terminate every tie that they have to me. I want to obliterate every thought of me returning in their stupid heads. For them to lose their 'toy'...I heard that after Alice was taken back they weren't too happy after words. Hopefully they'll feel that hollowed sickness after I leave under my own power, surmounting their foul tricks.

I will break their hands which worked so diligently to fool me.

My trained eyes ran over the bars of the cell. I don't even need to force anything. Picking the lock will be enough for this flimsy little cell. It's the other ones that I will have to think about a little more. I flipped the mattress over finding the springs which bound the bed together. The metal will be just perfect for this. No wonder the inmates are getting out so often. I reached into one of my deep pockets pulling out a pair of wire cutters. I never mentioned what I could and couldn't have with me. Besides, I always have tools with me. I never go anywhere without them. I'll just have to be a little discreet and not let them notice.

I snipped off two somewhat straight pieces, testing their flexibility. These are a bit flimsy but they will do. Nimbly I maneuvered the thick wires into the lock, holding down the proper mechanism as I tapped and clicked my way through the rest of the easy lock.

Black is skilled. Every time I'm nearing the end of the puzzle the mechanism pushes harder on the metal band making it slip, bringing it right back to the beginning. I grit my teeth, pushing harder into the hole. Let's see...down, left, right and then-

_Click_.

Within moments it opened, clattering loudly onto the ground. I slipped out of the bars. That was a little harder than I expected. This might actually take me the full two days. I strolled down the hall with an aching heart. This feeling...when will it go away? They've hurt me. They've scarred me. But why do I still long for their touch? I huffed in annoyance. Maybe I'm a masochist.

I approached the doors with a renewed vigor, eager to decimate this challenge within two days. The faster I break free the more hurt he will feel. He will see that it was no challenge when before he thought it was impossible. I rapped my knuckles on the door poking my head through with a face empty of emotion. The old blank facade which I've worn so much and so often in my younger years came through my features almost too naturally as I bore over my soon to be victim. His head shot up, mouth parting slightly in shock.

"The criminals are getting out of section one by using the springs to pick the lock. An untrained hand wouldn't be able to pick such locks but someone who knows how they work will eventually get the pattern and-,"

"HOW THE F*** DID YOU GET OUT?!" Black screamed, leaping up from his desk. His chair went flying back as the desk shuttered from his slamming fists. I remained rooted to the ground, undisturbed by his sudden jump.

"I used the springs from the bed. It was easier than I thought to get out of that particular one." I lied. The easier I make it sound the more riled up he will get. And I was right. He clenched his jaw as a wild and savage spark flitted across his eye.

"You! You must have cheated-!" He accused, trying to save some of his dignity.

"Not at all. You put me in the cage and I got out. As I will always do." The hint slipped from my mouth before I clamped it shut. I can't give them any warning as to me leaving for good. Or else they'll try to pull something on me. His eye remained the same, missing the key note. I internally sighed; good.

"Liar." He hissed.

"Fine. Watch me while I open the next one then and I'll prove to you that I didn't cheat." I taunted in a monotone voice. Slight puzzlement was overridden by his rage.

"Don't think I won't you lying b****!" He raged, snatching me by the arm and dragged me down the hall to my next cell. I blankly gazed over his stiff posture as he strode through the cells. He looks very distraught. A small smile crept over my face; good. Immediately my mouth twisted in horror. Wait what am I doing? They hurt me but...

Making them uncomfortable isn't giving me any pleasure like it should.

What's going on? Maybe...I'm not hurting them enough? My heart panged in anguish from the mere thought. Really...what am I doing?

Black whipped me around, flipping angrily through his keys to the right one to open the door. I carefully studied the copper colored key and the defined edges within it; I'll be able to pick this lock too. The ridges are a little more difficult that the first. At certain lengths in the key the metal has a small bump to move side locks which the first didn't have. I'll need four picks, then to open this door. His steady hands froze. I glanced up, spying his critical gaze. His eyes narrowed. Did he see me analyzing it? Whether he saw or not he opened the cage, leading me in by the hand. I willingly walked in eyeing the bed. It's different from before. Does this one even have springs? I jumped as I heard a grating metal against cement. I peered over my shoulder spying Black pulling up a chair. He plopped himself down heavily into the rusty chair, glaring at me with his single orb.

"Well?" He growled.

"Well what?"

"Open it you little f***er!" He hissed, smacking his fist against the bars. A tiny rattling caught my ear in the upper half of the bars from his fist's impact. My head shot up to the top of the bars spying a tiny gap in between the bars. I narrowed my eyes at the gorgeous sight. But I need to make sure this is what I think it is. I tightly gripped the metal poles heaving myself up onto the lower of the two horizontal bars.

"What are you a f***ing monkey now?" Black scoffed. I ignored his snide comments, lifting myself up to the bars. A defined line of rust and decay were all about the part of the bars that were in the cement ceiling. Good gosh those things are going to break soon. But the question remains by how much pressure and force? I might even be able to kick it down. I jumped down, studying the bars at the base; these are in an even worse condition. At this rate all it may take is a kick. Of course, I might not be strong enough but it's worth a shot...I took a step back before spinning around kicking the cage with all my might. Black jumped slightly from my sudden attack as the bars rattled and moaned from the hit. His eyes flashed to the parts which I examined. He's not an idiot; I know that. But do I really need to point out all the things that he's let go in his own realm?

"You need to replace the bars. Some of the inmates are probably strong enough to merely kick this sucker down." I explained, tapping my knuckles to the outdated metal. He merely grinned and scoffed under his breath.

"You think I'm a f***ing idiot? That's why they are routinely beaten beyond movement. They won't be able to do a thing especially someone with pathetic strength like yours." Black snidely commented. I shuttered from the thought. True; I've never seen a completely healthy inmate before. Just beating the inmate so he isn't strong enough for to kick down the bars...What twisted logic.

"I'll prove it." I said, moving beside the bed. Leverage will work best for this one. Moving beside the bed. Leverage will work best for this one. I tossed off the mattress, standing the bed frame on its side. This is fairly light.

"You should nail down the beds too. Inmates could hurt themselves and others with such a formidable hunk of metal. Including you if you're not careful." I noted, inching it towards the bars.

"What are you going to do with that thing? Hoist it at the bars?" Black's voice sounded a little more edgy than before. I emptily smiled. How could I have ever fallen in love with someone like him? He's forceful but kind. He pushes his ideas on others but not to the point where he'll hurt me like he would with others. I will admit that they do treat more a little better than others. I frowned.

But that's because I'm a foreigner and, on a larger note, their _toy_.

"Sort of." I sourly bit before reigning in my uncaring face. The raging emotions and the torn bits of myself were stuffed into a tiny mental box, storing it away in the recesses of my brain. Relax. The less emotion I show the less I will be hurt. I shoved against the bed poking the lower legs in between the bars. The horizontal metal pole held it steady making it lean towards the upper back corner with the other half. I should actually be able to break it off by the stems with this kind of leverage.

"You think that sort of thing is going to f***ing work?" Black asked, incredulous by the elementary idea.

"Sometimes little things are missed while concentrating on the bigger problems. That's one of your weak points and White's strong points." I said, jumping onto the bars and positioned myself just in front of the bed.

"What was that?" Black hissed. Again I ignored his aggravating voice. All I need to do is get out of the cage. It's that simple. I huffed, jutting my legs out and kicked the bed with as much force as I could muster in the awkward position. The bars moaned and creaked with small, muffled snaps. I cringed from the impact on my own back. That hurt. Black's eye widened as his eye darted to the base and top line of the cell. I took another deep breath, ramming my legs into the bed. The bars shuttered behind my back dropping without warning. I flew back with my only support, smacking into the hard rust covered bars. Two long, thick warm bars caught my backside. My head snapped up, spying Black's annoyed expression. Ah; he caught me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He bellowed angrily. My eyes scrunched together; what am _I_ doing?!

"A lot of things. Next cell?" I asked in an uncaring tone. His eye flashed as he ripped me off the ground slamming me onto my feet. I gripped his arm in an automatic response to steady myself.

"You're an f***ing idiot!" He hissed. Through his hard covered words seeped the truth between the cracks in his words. Why would you do something so dangerous? You could have hurt yourself. I ignored the underlying message in his words. He doesn't care for me; he cares only for his _toy_.

"Next cell Black." I said without emotion or life. I just want to get this over with and _leave_. I've had enough of their playing around with me. He hissed under his breath, snatching me by the hand and yanked me down the hall. Despite the black glove separating our skin contact I could feel the warmth beneath it all. He's so warm...I immediately cut off the thought. Yeah right. Warm and fluffy just like a cactus. Remain strong, Jackie. You'll be done with all of this soon enough.

"Here!" He spat, throwing me into an empty cell. I sighed, peeling myself off the ground. One look around and I knew exactly what to do. This is the same type of cell as that perverted inmate that keeps harassing me. The cell was cleaner than the others, obviously newer than the previous two. The bars were, amazingly, stain and rust free along with strong iron rods connecting to the cement. Everything was in suburb condition. My eyes drifted over to my target. On closer observation the hinges are the weakest here. I glanced out of the bars, eyeing his sadistic glaring eye. Again, he thinks it's impossible. Am I going to go through this with the last two cells too? That's bothersome.

I reached into my pocket, not caring if he saw my tools. As I expected his eyes bugled as he leapt from his chair.

"Hey b**** that's cheating!" He hissed.

"I never said I couldn't use anything on my person. You should have remembered I carry these things with me all the time." I said, berating him for his own stupidity.

"That's-!" He gritted his teeth unleashing a barrage of cursing combinations I have never heard before. I ignored his childish pouting and dipped the tip of the thinnest part of my tool into the hinge, working at the pin which held it. The pin easily came loose, clattering to the ground. I dipped down doing the same to the other hinge. Black's mouth twisted in fury as I freed the last bolt. I spun around kicking the gate down with ease. The immense fury of being constantly reproved sent a strange feeling coursing through my body. They've gotten cocky thinking that I can't do anything and I'll simply let them do whatever they want.

"Next." I said emotionlessly. He angrily grinded his teeth, stomping down the hall to my next challenge.

‡

"Y-you b****-!" Black snarled as I opened the final cell. I yawned as sleep began to descend over my eyes. I've had a long day. I wonder what White's challenge will be? I can only guess the tightrope. I turned down the hall only to have his iron hand clad down onto my arm, whipping me back around.

"Where in the hell do you think _you're_ going?!"

"To claim my prize." I simply answered loving the frustrated snarling in his voice. I've gotten under his skin by breaking out of the cells so easily.

"I'm not-!"

"You've lost. Suck it up and take it like a man. If you ever want me to prove you wrong again let me know." I heartlessly sniped. His eye grew wide as I yanked my arm back. He sneered in my direction as I stalked off to my room, victorious. I slowly breathed out as I shut the door, sliding down to the ground against it.

I've won.

Now all I need is my choker and I will never have to deal with the Jokers again. A chuckling sob broke out from my chest. Why is this still so painful? I should be doing the happy dance right now. I just won my freedom. There is nothing that they can do to steal it away from me.

Except my choker.

After I've beaten White's challenge then I really will be free from this hell hole. My mouth twisted into a sad smile as warm tears streaked my face. I want to deny that it hurts but it feels like a knife is having a jolly good time skewering my heart. Do I...actually want to lose? There's no way! I've been tortured here! But...Joker's smile radiated through my mind. A warm feeling enveloped my body, threatening to take over. I wanted to rush out of here and stupidly make another bet to make Joker smile, even at my own expense. Why am I feeling like that? No...I shakily sighed. Relax. Thank logically. Do I really want to deal with them? It's best that I completely erase them from my mind. I sighed; all I have to do is beat White.

And then I'll never have to come back.

BLACK'S POV

"F***!" I shouted, breaking the ribs of the filthy ingrate who dared to scoff at me. He huffed, curling into a pathetic ball of flesh as I brought my boot over his neck, snapping it in half. So easily...I designed these f***ing cages myself and yet she was able to break out of each and every one of them! That b**** must have cheated somehow! There's no other way-!

"My my what a terrible mood you're in, Black." White goaded, leaning against the cell wall with blood splattered all over his clothing. I glared at my counterpart who held the other inmate by the throat with a slit across his neck.

"We've worked for months to keep her where she is and now, within a f***ing day she took everything away-!" I hissed, again viciously stomping the life out of the corpse before me. That b**** ruined all my hard work to keep her a** here-!

"Yes, that _was_ quite rude of her wouldn't you say?" White smiled, dropping the body carelessly to the ground. "And now there are so few inmate's to play with~."

"I don't f***ing care about that!" I hissed, reveling in the snapping of the faceless's ribs. My toy...how dare she! That selfish b**** is slowly sucking up the fun playing with the other toys. I'm not even getting a thrill playing with the prisoners anymore! My clock squeezed. I only care that _she_ is in my grasp, wriggling and struggling before I suffocate that desire to leave forever. I want her everything. I want her smiles. I want her laughter. I want her body. F*** I even want that b****'s _tears_! Nothing is more enjoyable than making her squirm. Every other inmate can _die_ for all I care! White sighed, silently agreeing.

"Well," He chuckled, pulling out a choker, "we haven't lost completely _yet_, now have we?" I grinned as my desperation sobered up. That's right. As long as we have that she is ours. She won't leave that knowing it's here with me. As long as we have that...

_S_h_e_'_s_ m_i_n_e_.


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW! :D

‡

The thick rope beneath my foot shook horribly as my muscles struggled to keep up with the constant demand of balance. The tightrope act...I _knew_ he would prey on my weakness for heights! I shakily breathed in lifting one leg up.

"Yes, just like that!" A clown encouraged. I'm thrilled that they're giving me guidance on this. White is getting full of himself, offering me help like this. I should be happy though; at least now I can learn the ways of tight-roping. I have good balance but...in front of hundreds of people with only a net to catch me and the pressure of completing the routine and-

"Gah!" I shouted as the rope slipped, smacking me in the jaw as I hit the grass. I groaned rubbing the affected area. Ouch! The rope is really rough...

"Ah-! Miss, are you alright?" He cried, helping me to my feet.

"Y-yeah...," That startled me. Even _thinking_ about it is making me flustered.

"Maybe we should take a break-," He started, tugging me in the direction of the exit.

"No!" I snapped, ripping my arm from his hand. I only have a short amount of time to do this. I need all the practice I can get. The clown sighed, helping me back onto the platform only a short two feet off the ground. I sucked in a deep breath walking onto the rope again. It quivered beneath my shaking feet. I took a deep breath, lifting up a leg and leaned forward feeling the rope beneath my thin clown shoe.

"Oh? That is quite good Jackie!" It took every bit of willpower not to squeak with surprise and fall off. I glanced over to the jester as he walked into the tent, waving off my instructor. He hastily nodded before booking it out of the tent, leaving me alone with the smiling White.

"W-what do you want?" I barely was able to ask. I need every bit of concentration I can get on this. Especially if I'm going to be performing _with_ White in this act!

"To practice with you of course! Isn't it only natural to work with your partner?" White mischievously simpered jumping up onto the platform. I gulped down my terror. That's right; besides balancing on this cursed thing I have to dance with White.

"Don't worry my dear! The tightrope act is one of my personal favorites." He hummed, walking across the taunt rope as if he was walking on the ground. I quickly lowered my foot keeping both on the fickle rope. My legs shook terribly as he stopped a mere foot away. Skills like his take a life time to perfect I'm sure but the ease that he can do it still pisses me off. He held out his hand, motioning for me to take it. I glared at the offer.

"You're planning to push me off during the performance." I accused, skipping beating around the bush. I'd rather torch the stupid vegetation and get right to the point! His eye widened with surprise.

"Nonsense! I would _never_ jeopardize a performance like that!" He huffed. He actually looks insulted.

"Jackie my dear why can't you just trust me?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"You've proven to me again and again that I _can't_." I snipped back. He frowned, pushing his brows together. His features smoothed out as he sighed, snatching my hand. I latched onto the clear support cursing myself for using him. He yanked me into his arms easily keeping me on my shaky feet.

"My dear, I don't even _need_ to push you off to make you fall." He chimed playfully, breathing hot air over my ear. I shuttered from the close quarters. Geez...

"Enough fooling around. Let's just practice." I snapped. He smiled leaving me to fend for myself as he backed away.

The steps were simple enough; four towards him five back ten forward then repeat with five more steps and three less and...I sighed.

Tonight is going to be hell.

‡

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we have a breathtaking performance that will conclude the acts so I implore you to stay. Enjoy the show~," White claimed, tightening his arm around my waist. I rigidly waved my hand at the hundreds of people that showed up, trying my best to keep up a smile.

"You said there wasn't going to be too many people," I grumbled, sneaking a scowl in White's direction. From the corner of my eye I saw his cheek raise into one of his rare genuine smiles.

"I never said that, my dear. If you're beginning to hallucinate then I suggest you back out." He teased. My smile faltered as I pinched his back.

"You know I can't do that!" I hissed under my breath.

_"Then stop b****ing about it!"_ Black snarled.

The acts went by too fast. This is supposed to be a two hour show but it felt like minutes after White's opening announcement he pulled me close to him and leaned into my ear.

"It's time." My heart pounded painfully from the message. He released my waist, gentling pushing me towards the intended ladder. My hands trembled as I made my way up the wooden slates clambering up to the platform. I sucked in a deep breath, gazing right into White's eye who was clear on the other platform a good twenty feet away.

But I wasn't nervous.

The crowds, the shouts, the screams, the cheers, the laughter...I didn't care about any of that. The sound emptied from my ears filled only with silent concentration. I want my choker back more than anything. I want to get out of this mad mess of things and away from the Jokers. I slowly breathed out keeping my gaze on White the whole time. Each move he made I copied precisely timing myself to keep up with his slowed pace. Every step he made forward I moved back. As the music picked up speed we moved towards one another on the rope. When we reached the middle he held out his hand engulfing mine in his.

My heart pounded frantically; while we were practicing I always messed this part up. It was the end, the finally of the performance. Relying on each other's weight to counteract the other's. I leaned towards the side as he did the same. The song ended with an explosion of fireworks on either side of us, creating a scene of chaos. Only his steady gaze kept me from losing my cool over the mind numbing sounds and lights exploding around us. A mischievous glint flashed through his eyes as he jutted his head forward catching my lips with his. A fiery warmth splashed across my chest as I leaned into the sweet kiss. If I lean back I'll fall. I suffocated the spark which tried to light, burying it beneath my pain. It's not worth it. The false love he offers will only hurt me. I slipped my hand over his front pocket taking out my choker. He jerked back, startled. Hundreds of emotions flitted through his eye but most of them shock. Immediately I knew what his twisted game was.

He meant for me to fall. Throughout the entire performance he performed flawlessly ensuring that I wouldn't fall until this part.

"I win." I sadly stated. I've done it...I've beaten Joker. I'm free with no strings attached. He can't do anything to me now. His eye widened as his mouth slightly parted before he sorrowfully smiled. He dipped down, picking me up in his arms. I stiffened and remained as still as I possibly could. Any sudden movements and I'll throw both of us off.

"Thank you all for coming and to all a goodnight!" White joylessly cried. As the eruption of cheers blew out my ear drums White trotted to the nearest platform keeping a firm grasp around me.

"Congratulations, my dear. When can we expect to see you again?" He asked, setting me on my feet. I glanced over to the smiling jester. The time for the final blow has come. Hesitation staked my tongue. This will hurt him...my eyes hardened. But they've hurt me plenty.

"Never." I said through the cheers. His smile dropped. He scrunched his brows together and leaned in, hoping that he heard wrong.

"I beg your pardon-,"

"Never, White." He looked down to me, observing my cold blooded eyes. I don't care about anything anymore. They need to know when to stop.

"I am never coming back Joker." Horror seemed to lit up his eye as I pushed him away. He searched my face looking for any trace of humor but found none. His face fell, heartbroken to the furthest extent. The agony which was obviously present sent needles through my chest. Without warning the scenery shifted. I bit my cheek, suddenly anxious before swallowing my fears. No; this is better anyway.

"What the f*** do you mean 'you're not f***ing coming back'?!" Black hissed. Black and White stood next to each other, rigid with tension. Black folded his arms looking severely pissed as White leaned on Black's shoulder, as if supporting himself while the news took effect.

"Joker." I called, looking them both in the eye. At once their movements synchronized as they leaned forward slightly.

"_Y_e_s_?_"_ Their lips moved accordingly slurring their speech to one. Good; that way this is at least a proper goodbye. My throat seemed to close as I tried to utter the simple sentence I wanted to express 'I am never coming back because you both are jerks?' No, that won't do. That only makes me sound like an idiot. 'I hate you?'? Too tacky. They both stared unceasingly as I gathered my thoughts. I want them to know that they hurt me and that, because of their actions, I'm leaving as a consequence. Why is it so hard to say goodbye?

"What happens when you push someone off a cliff?" I finally asked deciding on a more roundabout way. Maybe they'll catch my drift this way since they love games so much.

"_I_ d_o_n_'_t _u_n_d_e_r_s_t_a_n_d_-_,_"_

"You fall. Right?" I pushed as my stern voice became more obvious. Joker looked over me uneasily, trying to think of a way to come back at me but came up short.

"_Y_e_s_._"_ He responded, unable to come up with a better response.

"And when they hit the ground?" I said, keeping the trill of anguish out of my voice.

"_Y_o_u_ d_i_e-? _J_a_c_k_i_e_,_ w_h_e_r_e _d_o_e_s _t_h_i_s _p_e_r_t_a_i_n_ t_o_ m_e_-_,_"

"You pushed a too hard, Joker. I fell and broke my neck on that cold ground that you've lain out for me. I will tell you this; I am _never_...," the word stuck in my throat before I was able to force it out, "coming back. Understand?" I scolded, acting as if reprimanding misbehaving nine year olds. His eyes grew wide as he finally understood. I turned my back unable to bare looking at their heartbroken faces. My heart squeezed with agony; why am I still hurting? I should be proud of myself! I stood up to Joker. _The_ Joker. But why do I feel like the lowliest of the low? Why do _I_ feel like complete crap-? I jumped as two hard hands clamped down over my wrist. I spun back, bewildered as I spied his smoldering glare.

"_Y_o_u_ s_o_n _o_f _a_ b_*_*_*_*_._._._,_"_ He snarled, shaking with anger. My eyes widened like a deer caught in the most sinister headlights.

"J-Joker-?"

"_H_o_w_ d_a_r_e_ y_o_u_,_ m_y_ m_o_s_t_ p_r_e_c_i_o_u_s_ t_o_y_,_ t_r_e_a_t _m_e_ l_i_k_e _t_h_a_t_._" He demanded with a look that drove nails into my feet, rooting me in place.

"I'm _not_ a pathetic little toy that you can play around with-!" I shouted back, struggling with all my might to wrench my hand from his iron grasp.

"_W_r_o_n_g_. _Y_o_u_ a_r_e _n_o_t_ **a** _t_o_y_,_"_ Joker yanked me forward, digging his fingers into my hair, "y_o_u _a_r_e_ **m****_y_** t_o_y_._" I shivered as his hot breath blew into my ear. I clutched his wrists, driving my nails into his skin. He snarled as the jester side dipped down, ramming his shoulder right into my gut. I hacked up and nearly fell to my feet as he dragged me down the hall. What? Is he going to lock me up in a cell? This a**hole! He promised to let me go-! I yanked and pulled with all my might failing to even slow him down. Prisoners who saw the ordeal watched in horror. He's treating me like a filthy _prisoner_-! Do I really...mean that little to them? That they feel the need to continue to poke and prod me to the point of tears or, worse, death?

He pulled me around a sharp corner leading me down a long twisting hall. Huh? Which hall is this? I ran my gaze down the unfamiliar crevices and marks of the long stretching hall. This place...I tugged back on his grip with renewed vigor only earning myself a gruff jerk forward. Black told me to never come down this hall. Why is Joker taking me down here? No, better yet, what is he going to do with me? For the first time I can remember fear gripped my heart, threatening to rip it out of my chest. Is this an actual torture chamber? I held back a fearful scream as I tried again and again to free myself but to no avail. If I'm going to be killed then I'm not going down without one hell of a fight-!

He roughly yanked me into his one arm, wrapping it around my waist on both sides to prevent escape. Joker's warden counterpart reached into the pocket right over his clock, pulling out a gold tinted key that glittered uncharacteristically beautiful. He jammed the key into the hole without mercy, clicking the lock open before kicking the large heavy wooden doors in.

My eyes immediately scanned the room for a potential escape. The room was large, considerably bigger than his own room/office. A king sized round bed with red sheets and a black comforter was nestled into the corner with large bed frame hanging over it with intricate square patters. Black drapes swung low on the bed like a veil as though to hide its graceful presence. The room had a large soft plush red rug with the same disorienting designs as on the bed in a gold stitched manner. A black velvet couch rested before a large and highly decorative fire place with wood in it but no charred markings. Engraved over another wooden door's frame was more gold embroidery. I stiffened in Joker's grasp as the warden counterpart snatched hold of my flailing arm dragging me across the carpet.

"W-what is this place?" I shakily asked, unable to absorb what was happening. This _isn't_ a torture chamber? T-then what is-!? As one, Joker picked me up flipping me over and smacked my helpless body onto the soft sheeted bed. I jerked up on the bed and spun around, backing away from the mad men.

"J-J-Joker what is this-?!"

"_D_o _y_o_u_ l_i_k_e_ i_t_?_"_ He seductively asked with half lidded eyes and a mischievously blank smile drawing his lips up. As one he raised his hands removing his hats and dropped them to the side of the bed. In the same motion he slipped off his jester scarf and warden tie.

"Li-like it?" I stammered. What's gotten into him?! His smirk only grew as he fondly looked over my breathless and frightened state, slipping out of his jackets. My next words stuck in my throat as I spied his tight rigid muscles pronounced beneath his black shirt. I've never really been able to see them like this; they are freaking _built_-!

"_T_h_i_s _w_a_s_ a_l_w_a_y_s_ m_e_a_n_t _t_o _b_e _y_o_u_r _r_o_o_m_,_ m_y_ d_e_a_r_._"_ He purred, crawling onto the bed like ravenous wolves in for the kill. My heart pounded hard struggling to break free of the restricting ribs and flee for dear life. I kicked back trying to leap off the other side of the bed. The warden counterpart circled around my backside holding my shoulders firm as he dropped his chin to my shoulder. I jumped, freezing as Joker's jester side leaned in.

"_D_o _y_o_u_ l_i_k_e_ i_t_?_"_ My heart fluttered as an inferno swept all of the butterflies up, burning them to a crisp. I-I'm scared...!

"Y-you said you would let me go-!" I weakly argued, doing anything to distract him. His warden side chuckled darkly as he lightly kissed the base of my neck.

" '_M_y _l_i_f_e _p_e_r_m_a_n_e_n_t_l_y_ h_e_r_e_ i_n_ t_h_e _c_i_r_c_u_s _a_n_d_ j_a_i_l_ f_o_r _m_y _c_h_o_k_e_r_,_ v_i_o_l_i_n_ a_n_d _f_r_e_e_d_o_m_ t_o_ l_i_v_e_ a_n_d _w_o_r_k _w_h_e_r_e_v_e_r _I_ p_l_e_a_s_e_'_._ I_s_n_'_t _t_h_a_t _w_h_a_t _y_o_u_ s_a_i_d_?_"_ The Warden asked, thumbing my bottom lip.

"E-exactly and-!" I gasped as his jester counterpart bit my neck before making amends, planting small kisses over the wound.

"_Y_o_u_ n_e_v_e_r _m_e_n_t_i_o_n_e_d_ a_n_y_t_h_i_n_g_ a_b_o_u_t _t_a_k_i_n_g _y_o_u_ f_o_r _a_ l_o_v_e_r_._" Joker finished with the jester side smashing his lips to mine. I stiffened and tried to jump back but his warden's stomach stopped me, instead wrapping his arms around my waist. His legs came up on either side creating an inescapable human corner as his jester counterpart leaned against me. I clenched my teeth and shoved against the jester part's chest but to no avail. The warden side spread hot kisses over my neck without mercy ravaging my sides with his greedy hands. I tried to kick the jester side off in response. L-Lover?! W-What is he talking about? He doesn't even care about me and -! He easily avoided the feeble attacks pulling me onto his lap. I trembled in his grasps, utterly helpless and at his complete mercy.

Why?

Why does Joker constantly feel the need to tease and degrade me like this? He gives me this desirable feeling of love and then viciously tears it out of my grasp, takes advantage of me and calls me his. He doesn't really love me. He only uses me whenever he gets bored. I loved him and he treats me like trash.

_It's not fair. _

A light cry bubbled past my lips as warm tears streaked down my face. Why? I don't understand-! Sobs jerked my chest as I bit back hysterical cries. Why? Why does he treat me like this? What have I ever done to deserve this kind of empty attention?

"Why...," I croaked past his needy lips. Joker's Jester part pulled back slightly, eye widening.

"_A_h_._._._,_"_ He trailed off, kissing the falling salty water in an attempt to stop it. I cringed away cowering into his darker counterpart.

"Why...," I uttered again with a cracking voice.

"_W_h_y_ w_h_a_t_ m_y_ d_e_a_r_?_"_ He asked in a slightly strained voice. Joker's warden side stopped all together, resting his hands over my stomach as he settled with his chin resting on my shoulder, as if waiting for my silly tears to stop.

"Why are you torturing me like this? Out of all the people of wonderland, of all the role holders and even Alice you have at your disposal why would you choose _me_? I don't understand-!" I hiccuped. His greedy smirk vanished in its entirety, replaced instead by confusion.

"Torturing?" Black hissed. I jerked my head down and up in a sharp nod, struggling to keep my voice at an understandable level. White studied my face for a few moments before sighing.

"Ah...methinks that the lady has misunderstood our motives." White crooned, wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"Misunderstood what?! It's clear that you just want to play around with me and then toss me aside like _nothing_! You enjoy putting me through hell and making my life a miserable-!" I cut off with a choking sob at the end, unable to continue. White smiled warmly, changing his restraints to a warm embrace.

"Who in the f*** told you we were going to throw you away?" Black demanded, tightening his grasp as if to assert his dominance. I cringed from the fury in his voice, once again at his complete and utter mercy.

"It's insulting to know that you think so little of us my dear." White purred, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"We are not so inconsiderate when it comes to our most precious toy." He pressed his forehead to mine with a smile, running his fingers gently through my hair, "we take good care of the toys that we like. And you, my dear, are our favorite out of all the toys we've ever had the pleasure to play with."

"T-toys-?" I mumbled. The way he's explaining it is strange. "W-what do you mean?"

"Alice is _a_ toy for us to play with. The other role holders too are there for our enjoyment. But you, my dear, are _our_ toy. Do you understand?" He asked.

"I-I don't get it. T-toys are played with and then thrown away-!" I heaved, wiping away the next batch of tears.

"You're an idiot. What in the hell makes you think that we'll dispose of such a fun toy?" Black spat, humming as he pressed his lips to the back of my neck in a more comforting than greedy way.

"Listen to it this way, then. You are very precious to us and we will always cherish that no matter what you say or do. You leaving us...is a frightening prospect. We would be completely and utterly useless things that weren't even smart enough to keep the thing that they love most near them." White clarified, gently patting my head. I lowered my gaze. H-he said it...

"L-love?" I stumbled out.

"Yes, _love_. This is a description which none other toy has fit before." White said.

"And we would go absolutely f***ing _nuts_ if you ever try to leave us again. Get it?!" Black growled. Through the corner of my eye I spied his face flushing madly as he hid it in the crook of my neck. H-he's blushing?

"L-love...," I muttered again, relishing at the ring it had. They love me...this whole time when they've been referring me to as 'their toy' was really their way of saying love...I frowned.

"That's twisted." I pouted, wiping the last of my tears away. Both chuckled at the shorter description.

"_T_r_u_e_._" Joker hummed, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Which brings us to the question at hand; _J_a_c_k_i_e_,_ d_o_ y_o_u _l_o_v_e _m_e_?_" White began, combining to Joker at the end. He smiled, as though knowing my response.

"I...," I trailed off, searching my heart. Love...do I still love them? After all that they've done to me? My chest throbbed painfully. T-this feeling...

"I have no idea anymore." I whispered, ashamed that I couldn't give him a proper response. Joker froze, looking me right in the face.

"_H_a_h_?_"_ He asked, edging towards anger.

"I mean, I _did_...but...I'm not so sure anymore. You really hurt me, Joker." I admitted directly, trying to look fierce in my helpless state.

"_Seriously_?!" Black boomed, tightening his grasp. I hacked as he constricted my stomach painfully before letting up.

"I see...it seems that we cracked our most precious toy, Black." White hummed, disappointed. Chagrin washed over his face as he gazed apologetically.

"F***." Black growled, resting it on my shoulder. Silence enveloped us as they both avoided my gaze, deep in thought. I silently bit my lip. What do they think of me now? Are they disgusted by my embarrassing reaction?

"So...what now?" I asked, trying to break through their silence. White sadly smiled, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I jumped slightly with a tiny blush resurfacing.

"It seems that we will need to start again. Hello young lady; my name is Joker. And yours?" He playfully asked, brushing his fingers across my cheek. I chuckled hardily; he did that the first time we met too. He caught me crying and playing my violin...

"Jackie." I answered sourly while scrunching up my nose, knocking his hand away like the first time. My heart squeezed in a pleasant way as he softly gazed over my face. Joker is very sweet when he wants to be. Maybe...maybe it's possible to love them again? After all I did fall before so what's stopping me this time?

"F*** this is stupid. I'm going to bed." Black snapped. I cried out a strangle laugh as he yanked me down with him. He nuzzled his head into my shoulder, keeping his hands clasped over my stomach. Geez, doing whatever he wants despite the fragile circumstances...I turned slightly in his grasp pinching his nose.

"I never took you for the cuddling type, Black. And don't you think this is a bit forward? We just met and you expect me to sleep in the same bed as you?" I lightheartedly teased.

"Just _try_ to leave. It's f***ing comfy here." Black playfully growled. White chuckled, lying down next to me. I slightly blushed at his rigid muscles which easily shown through his tight black shirt.

"Ah, my apologies young lady. It gets quite cold here in the prison so this is for _survival."_ White crooned, thrilled that I was playing along. He snuggled a little closer taking my hand and placed it to his clock. It gently ticked up and down sending warm pulses through my hand. I remove my hand, embarrassed. His clock...White smiled as scooted up a tad, pressing my ear to his chest. I sighed at the steady ticking, unwinding my tense muscles.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick-_

"Do you hear that my dear? This clock ticks for you and you alone. My ticking clock is yours if you promise me your beating heart." My blush deepened, embarrassed at the sucker punch. That's not fair, attacking me like this. My chest squeezed, indecisive.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"The f*** are you saying sorry for?" Black grumbled. I sighed, trying to think of the right words.

"Do you really think you can do it?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Do what sweet heart?" White praised, brushing his hand over my cheek.

"Can you, Joker, recapture and mend my broken heart?" I asked with a slight note of unintended pain. He remained silent for a moment. I cracked my eyes opened as he kissed my nose, smirking.

"_J_o_k_e_r_ a_l_w_a_y_s_ l_o_v_e_s _a_ g_o_o_d_ c_h_a_l_l_e_n_g_e_._" He teased.

‡

Ohhhhh~ Joker you sly dog you! Tell me what you think! This WILL continue I assure you but I need ideas to go with it! Review or PM me to tell me your ideas. Don't be shy! I'm open to suggestions-! Thank you all my little chickadees~


	6. Chapter 6

‡

"Don't go~," White complained, gently tugging my hips back. I pit my full weight forward trying to cross the boundary from his territory to the amusement park's lands.

"I have work today White." I said between clenched teeth. He yanked me back and around, pulling me into yet another hug. I slightly blushed, still self conscious from his large figure. I don't think I'll ever get used to how _small_ I am compared to the Jokers. His overbearing monster arms easily form a rock solid cage which I'm starting to not mind as often as I did before. I shivered slightly; scary. But...it's a nice, fuzzy kind of scary. I sighed and wrapped my arms behind his neck, much to his enjoyment as he laid a quick peck to my cheek.

I swear someone watching us would think we haven't seen each other for years when, in reality, it's been only a few days since my embarrassing meltdown. Going to the circus is easy; all I need to do is tell Gowland that I'm leaving. Trying to fend off White and get _back_ to the amusement park is a whole different problem. He loosened his restraints enough for me to breath but tight enough to ensure escape was impossible.

"Why don't you come work at-," He started before I pinched his nose, stopping him in mid sentence.

"No." I finalized, standing firm as he pulled out of my grasp. I'm not going to work for them - _yet_. I'm thinking about it but...I don't think my heart can take it like the first time. That was when I didn't know that they loved me. And my feelings now are too messy to make any sense of.

"Why not?" He pleaded, pushing his brows together to form wrinkles. I smiled at the uncommon facial expression. Just like a little kid...

"Because my skills are more useful at the amusement park. More so than at the circus and jail." I answered, smoothing out his worried lines.

"So? Does that not mean you still can't work for _us_?" He pressed, moving his lips to mine. My hand shot up, catching his parted mouth. If anyone else sees us I will just about die of embarrassment. Elliot is the only one who has an idea of what's going on and I want to be sure of my feelings before anyone else finds out about it and tries to sway me differently.

"I told you no and that's _final_! And there's _nothing_ that you can do to change my mind!" I lashed out, pushing his chest back. His hands quickly clamped down on my shoulders, stopping my hurried flight. My head snapped up spying his mischievously sinister flicker glinting in his single orb.

_"I bet we f***ing can."_ Black maniacally stated, accepting my indirect challenge. I jumped back as White leaned in planting butterfly kisses up my neck. My face flushed wildly as I pushed against his face.

"Knock it off-!" I snapped. "I'm going to be late!"

"If you worked for us you would be excused during these little 'distractions' wouldn't you say, Black?" White crooned, mashing my ear lobe between his soft lips.

_"F*** yeah._ He said enthusiastically, as if stating the obvious.

"Kisses aren't going to change my mind White." I growled, aggravated. Does he really think he can control me through affection? Yeah right.

"Oh? Then I suppose it's time to change _tactics_." He teased, running his hands down to my sides. I cringed away, gasping as he vigorously moved his leathered hands around squeezing and pushing in certain areas. My lungs spat out obnoxiously bodacious laughter, filling the entire area with my embarrassing belly laugh.

"Buwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ah ah ha - no no no no no st-stop _please_!" I begged between bouts of laughter. My legs caved in, potentially throwing me to the ground if he wasn't supporting me. I weakly pushed against his shoulders but it was no use; in my mad rage of laughing I was utterly helpless with my spasms shooting through my body. I can't even _move_ right now I'm laughing so hard-!

"I'll stop _when_ you agree to work for us~," He sang, thoroughly enjoying my heavy laughing.

"White p-p-p-p-p-p-please I'm _begging_ you to s-s-stop~!" I shouted unable to really speak in my weakest of states.

"Hmmm~ well if you can't promise us that much then why don't you solemnly swear to come back tomorrow and help test some of Black's new cages?" He simpered as I vigorously nodded my head.

"Yeeees yesyesyesyesyesyes_yes_ so _please_ stop!" I cried. My chuckling died off as he subdued his tickling fingers, pulling me into a gentle hug.

"I knew you couldn't reject~," He sang, nuzzeling his cheek in my hair. Chuckles still racked my lungs, making speech incapable for a little while. For a good few minutes we just stood there, embracing each other before I finally answered.

"I had no choice. It was either that or _death_." I breathed, exaggerating the last part.

"Oh come now I doubt that death can come in the form of prodding fingers." He teased poking my ticklish spot. A shiver riveted up my spine, forcing me to lean on him for support or suffer the consequences. He smiled and trailed his hand up and down my back making me curl even closer to him.

"Tickling? No. By utter humiliation? _Yes_." I said, slowing my jumping giggles.

"Humiliation?" He asked, pulling back to look at my face.

"My laugh." I said, getting right to the point. I could immediately see it in his eye. He knew exactly what I was talking about but thought it better to try and avoid the topic.

"Laugh?" He innocently questioned with an uncomfortably knowing air about his words. He trailed off avoiding my intuitive gaze.

"It's embarrassing. My father always used to tell me I laughed like a man..." I trailed off. I can hear him now...'ha ha ha ha~ you laugh like a man!'...not a very original guy, obviously.

"Nonsense! Why, you tempted _me_ to laugh _with_ you!" White cried with the faintest trill.

_"At you."_ Black snidely clarified. I tried to sneer at the mask which, unfortunately, turned out to be more of a smirking laugh due to the leftover thrills.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Tis no problem, milady. Oh, and before you go...," He tilted my chin up softly kissing my rigid lips. I stiffened slightly as a fiery warmth seeped through my skin. Should I...follow through with it? I waited, seeing what White was going to do. Is he going to force it like last time or wait a bit? White kept the same pressure neither pushing nor pulling away. My eyes narrowed; he's waiting for my reaction too. I cowardly backed out, much to his displeasure. He scrunched up his nose slightly. Such a cute face... Without warning I jutted my head forward pecking his startled lips. He straightened out, just as surprised at my reaction as I was.

"I-I'll be seeing you, then." I muttered, quickly fleeing with a raging blush. Ah...now why did I do that? I...my face blushed even deeper. I _wanted_ to do that. His startled face was cute. I grinned as a warm sensation wormed into my heart. This feels...different. It actually feels better than before. Maybe...

Maybe love is worth a shot after all.

But what happens when I return home?

My feet immediately skidded to a stop. My heart constricted painfully. That's right. I'm not staying here forever. I'm going to eventually leave. And then the Jokers...I closed my eyes as the thudding pains became worse. My chest constricted laying on pain with each pulse. I'm an idiot. What the heck am I going to do with all of these...connections that I'm making? I was so preoccupied with the Jokers that I forgot all about it. I'm not a permanent resident of wonderland. I actually had a life in my old world.

I stiffened at the automatic choice of words. My..._old_ world? Since when did it become my _old_ world? It's _still_ my rightful world! I gritted my teeth. I-I'm already getting lost here in wonderland. I can't lose myself here. I...I just _can't_. My legs trembled as I barreled through the woods. So my first love is already doomed to failure. It hasn't even started yet-! My fingers brushed past my cheeks finding warm liquid dripping down. I'm crying..._again_! What's wrong with me? I go and get their hopes up and, now, I-I-!

I took in a deep breath, calming myself. Relax. Let's get back to the amusement park. Breaking down out in the woods is asking for trouble. I wiped away the last of my tears, taking down the remains of my snivels. I'll be...fine. No matter how painful and hurtful this turns out...again I veered my thoughts away from my terrifying dilemma. Geez, what a mess I've gotten myself into...

I glanced up as the amusement park gates came into view. Good...now I can go into my room and ball my little eyes out-huh? A shadow loomed through the light post's glow casting a long sinister shade of gray across the cobblestones. Alice? Her stance was rigid with arms crossed. Her eyes, her large deer like eyes were puffy. Has she been crying? The moment she caught sight of me she rushed forward in a hardy stride.

"Alice what's wrong-,"

_Slap_.

I stood stone cold stiff on the spot, feeling the agonizing sting of her hand. My mouth slightly popped open in shock as I gawked at her heavily breathing and irate sneer. A sudden lash of anger, which I had always been careful not to unleash on those closes to me, broke through my weakened defenses with a vengeance.

"What was that for?!" I reprimanded the small girl as my arm tensed desiring terribly to strike her across the face. I held back, shaking with the coiled arm. Stop; she won't be able to handle one of my punches. She's still my closest friend.

"JOKER?! _The_ joker?!" She shrieked with a trilling after note. I cringed back from the unmistakable rage in her tiny voice. Curse you Elliot-!

"How could you abandon me for someone like them? Do you have _any_ idea what they've put me through?!" Alice had small streams gushing from her eyes as the slight tinge of alcohol wafted through the air. I grimaced; she's drunk. _Again_. What in the world is Blood doing to make her drink so much? Or is she doing this to herself? My heart squeezed tight from her insinuation through her emotionally wrecked state. She thinks I've chosen Joker over her. How the heck do I handle her while she's drunk as a skunk?!

"Alice, I-," I tried to explain with reason. Maybe she's sober enough to think a little bit?

"No-!" She childishly shouted, biting her lip. I reached for her face, wiping the annoying tears away. Don't cry, Alice. I've never chosen anyone over anybody! Even if her tears are only because of her alcohol infused state it still hurts to see her so depressed. She defiantly glared at my attempted comfort, slapping my hands away.

"I thought I could trust you! I thought that, because we were both foreigners, that I finally had one sane friend here in all of wonderland. But then you go and shack up with the Jokers behind my back?!" She cried, shoving me back. I heaved slightly at her blow; that was a little stronger than an upset push. It's almost as if she actually trying to hurt me. She's making it feel like _I_ betrayed _her_. My face dropped. I see how it is. Now that I can't be here for her twenty four seven she thinks that I'm betraying her. A vicious and savage flare of anger swept me off my feet as I took an aggressive step towards her, stomping my foot hard onto the cobblestone.

"Why do you care?" I asked hesitantly, edging towards my bottled up rage which I've never shown to Alice until now. I can feel it. A blow up. It's going to hurt her. Stop, Jackie. If you explode now it won't help any. Back away. Get away from her. Remove yourself from the situation. I shakily breathed out, struggling to reign in my rampant emotions. Control...just control yourself-!

"Don't leave! I'm not done with you-!" I whipped back around as the frustration over months of neglect and betrayal bubbled at my lips, refusing to stop until it was heard.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" I screamed back in a bloody rage. Her doe-like eyes burst open as she skirted back, startled by my fierce retort.

"J-Jackie?" Her voice trembled, leaning towards fear.

"Don't you _dare_ 'Jackie' _me_!" I spat, "Why would you care about whatever the hell I do?!"

"Because I'm you're my friend-!" She started, trying to tactfully retreat. My imminent rage, however, could not be quelled so easily.

"Friend? _FRIEND_?! Since _when_?! Ever since I've been here in wonderland you only ever acknowledged my existence when it was convenient for _you_! No matter how you try to spin it you can't deny the fact that you were never there! I was alone here, Alice! While everyone was fondling after you I was left defenseless! You only used me for your little escapes from Blood every now and then. Other than that I bet you hardly even thought of me!" My boiling anger seeped through my skin lighting my body in flames. Her lips trembled, trying to absorb my livid state.

"And when it did please _her highness,"_ I sneered sarcastically, "to come and see me you would always ditch me for Blood leaving me alone who knows where! The time in the forest and even the maze; hell, if Ace didn't find me who _knows_ how long I would have been stuck there for! You abandoned me to figure out this f***ed up world, Alice! You think _you're_ the only one hurting? I felt like sitting in a tight little ball and crying my little eyes out nearly every d*** night here in wonderland. Sorry to tell you this; no, actually I'm _thrilled_ to tell you that the world doesn't revolve around you, Alice! Other people exist in this world other than your own little stupid fantasies!" My emotional tirade got the better of me. As I looked over her crushed and utterly broken face my heart sank. A-Alice...

"Y-you're cruel...," She whispered, trembling. My rage made one last out lash from her ill placed comment.

"_I'm_ cruel?! Don't you _DARE_ expect me to sit back and let you insult me whenever the hell you want! If you come to me and start shooting s*** my way you better be prepared for the consequences-!" I hissed. I bit back my next insults as Alice's wailing filled the dusk air, crumbling to the ground in a messy heap. I huffed as my heart jerked. T-this hurts...I thought venting was supposed to help not make me feel like a complete and total _jerk_. I sighed heavily, kneeling next to her and patted her shoulder reassuringly. Geez, making a little girl cry...I'm so not cool.

"Look, Alice I didn't mean to make you cry. I've never abandoned you and I never will. If you need me I'll be there for you but you need to understand that I'm not a mindless drone that's going to follow you around. Ah, that's not right either...," I mumbled, trying to put together my chaotic thoughts.

"Well, look it really doesn't matter what happens between me and Joker because I'm leaving, remember? I'm not going to fall in love and stay here. Don't get me wrong; what you and Blood have is beautiful and...," I almost choke off but continued, undeterred, "well, it's just not to be for someone like me. I'm going to return, Alice. I'm running out of time and then,"

"And then what?! You're going to leave me-!" She cried, bubbling the words past her hysterics. I sighed, pulling her into a half hug and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yes, Alice I am. But you have built up a _wonderful_ life here! I know that you will be happy and as for me, well, I'm not going to fall in love," My heart ached so painfully I nearly stopped myself dead. It's a bit late for not falling in love.

"Look, I know I'm a little scatter brained right now but do you at least understand-_AH_!" I shouted as a sharp pain rammed into the left side of my skull. Someone punched me in my blind eye-! Who-?! I rolled over the dirt ground, shooting my gaze up to see Blood standing protectively in front of Alice.

Oh _crap_-!

"Look Blood I-," He whipped out his machine gun, pointing the barrel right at my chest. My eyes widened as I spied the malicious glinting bloodlust which resided in his unwavering gaze.

He's going to shoot me dead.

_Rattatatattatatatatatatatata -!_

I immediately dove behind the corner of a building, skidding my knees and hands over the hard cobblestoned ground. My chest pounded wildly as I tried to scamper to my feet.

"B-Blood-!" Alice wailed in a more whiny than reprimanding way. I huffed painfully as I leapt to my feet sprinting for dear life down the narrow alley. You have got to be kidding me-! I _knew_ her boyfriend was going to kill me one day-! And for what? Making Alice cry in her drunken state? Don't give me that bull crap! I ran and ran until my legs trembled from the overbearing distance, dashing still through the woods with heavy exhausted strides. I'm already tired from White tramping around with me out in the circus and now this emotional breakdown and running on top of it? Sweat beaded over my brow as my lungs greedily sucked in the needed air. I'll be lucky if my heart doesn't implode from all of this. I foot slipped on hard cement ground as gray enveloped my vision. W-what-?! Two hard arms slipped around my waist, barely hooking my arms to keep my from cracking my head open on the jail floor.

"Hey!" The last voice I wanted to hear shouted. I looked up, breathing hard as I looked over Black's seemingly annoyed yet concerned sneer.

"A-ah Ba-Bla-," I gave up on speaking, concentrating instead on breathing alone. I-It's been a while since I've ran like that...

_"Oh? My dear, why are you so out of breath? Could you not wait to see us again?"_ White playfully teased from Black's mask.

"S-some-thing- li-like th-at-," I hastily breathed out, trying to keep up with the demand for oxygen.

"Ugh, you're one hell of a sweaty mess...," Black mumbled, trailing off with an odd note to his voice.

"Y-yeah." I breathed, clutching his arm for support. If his arms weren't there I'm sure I would have dropped like a rock.

"So what is it that you needed that you felt the need to run all the way back to us?" White cooed, placing a hand on my shoulder. Ah, he's enjoying this too much.

"Ah, t-that-that's...," Again I was at a loss for words, partially because I lacked the air to speak and partly because I had no excuse whatsoever. I can't tell them what happened; they might hurt Alice because of it!

"Here, my dear." White said, running his hand down my arm. I lazily looked up as he gently placed a golden key into my hands. "Go wash up a bit. Then after that you can tell us what happened."

"Ah, that-that's alright I-I,"

"Would you rather _us_ wash you instead?" White asked seductively, lightly kissing my bare shoulder. I literally dove out of Black's rigid arms and away from his mouth with the little strength I had left.

"F-_fine_-!" I heaved, turning down the hall. Geez...attacking me with my guard down...that's so not cool! I blushed deeply as the heat concentrated on my face, trying to light me up like a red Christmas tree on well, Christmas. I breathed out, soothing myself. This is good; now I have time to think of an excuse. But...even if I _do_ come up with a good one I'm going to have to return to the amusement park. And, worse yet, I bet that Blood is waiting there for me...a frightened shiver trailed up my spine. I'll be shot for sure. I growled as I came to the heavy doors, jamming the key in and tackling the door like a football player to open it wide enough to slip in. What am I going to do? I need to think of an excuse and I doubt it will be safe to stay in the other territories for a while...I gulped as an idea came to mind.

Oh please let there be another way...

BLACK'S POV

I heavily breathed out, frozen in the same spot as I was when I caught our little hot mess. Her heated breath that caressed my skin left undeniable chills sweeping through my system. It took every ounce of power not to rip off her sweaty clothes and take her in front of the prisoners.

"Ah~ this is getting dangerous...," White sighed, having the same troubles quelling his desire. "I'm impressed; you held your own much better than you have before."

"That's because I don't want to break her any f***ing more than _you_ do." I spat, still struggling to hold down the fort. Her shaky breath, her trembling opened lips, her sweet, sweaty body so close to mine I could taste her salty sweat on my tongue...good hell I'm sick...

"True...I'm afraid that forwardness of our part will only push her away again. But then again," White started.

"If we were to lock her up in that f***ing little room we have then,"

"No one could have her,"

"No one could f***ing touch her,"

"_E_x_c_e_p_t _f_o_r_ m_e_._"_ I finished, molding into my fine language. I smirked towards the other.

"Now the question remains, how to keep our little kitten under our control?"

"Her choker obviously." I stated immediately. She was so f***ing easily tricked while that was in my possession...

"No...we need to make her see that _we_ are precious to _her_." He grinned as the same though crossed our minds. I smirked as the formula for our plan was already beginning to materialize.

"The one thing,"

"We haven't touched,"

"That she holds near,"

"And dear to that,"

"Fragile heart of hers."

"_H_e_r_ v_i_o_l_i_n_._"_

END

‡

Oh crap-! How will Jackie react to their plans? And how is she going to handle their new tactics and avoid Blood from slaughtering her? Find out next time my chickadees~ Rate and Review! I want to hear my fans give me suggestions and stuff. I'm friendly, promise! PM me or write your ideas in the reviews and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you! **_REVIEW_**! :D


	7. Chapter 7

‡

The steaming hot water gushing over my back unknotted my muscles, giving much needed relief to my sorry state. I gently sniffed the soap which sent shivers down my spine. This smells _really_ good! I'm sure they won't mind if I use some. Joker...my face twisted into a grimace. They're going to get the wrong idea for sure. But what choice do I really have at this point? I snapped the water off slipping out of the shower and onto the soft rug which tickled the soles of my feet. A neatly folded bundle of black rested on top of the counter; right where my clothes were supposed to be. An unsettling thought shot through my mind like a bullet as I spun around, glaring at the obviously opaque shower curtain. I sighed, covering my pounding chest. _He_ obviously snuck his way in here and took my clothes...thank goodness the cover isn't see through. I wonder why they changed it?

I shook off the thought holding up the obviously too large silk button down long sleeved shirt. This is way too big for me. Is this one of his shirts? A tiny 'J' emblem was stitched with gold over the chest. Oh yeah that's this alright. I slipped on the soft material, absorbing the sweet scent which it held. It smells just like him. My eyes warily gazed over the counter, hunting for the pant...s...oh crap I have a bad feeling about this...

Not one hint of a pair of pants was in sight. I rummaged through the extra towels, unable to locate the necessary bottoms. Seriously?! No pants? I yanked up the towel, praying that one would be within the many folds. A black fabric slipped out of it, laying perfectly on the floor. My heart jerked as a blush immediately hit my cheeks.

It was a black lacey pair of underwear with a red ribbon weaving in and out of the fabric coming to form a tiny bow in the front. I pinched the corner of the dangerous material dangling it in the air at a safe distance. Oh they're just having some freaking fun at this point. Taking the rest of my clothes so I have no choice...What jerks. I slipped on the underwear; better to have something than nothing at all. I looked around, again meeting disappointment. They don't even have a freaking _bra_ here! What the heck am I supposed to do with these flopping things of fat? I glared at the stupid mounds which bounced freely every time I took a step. Oh, no. No no, no. I crouched down, opening the cabinets and finding some white bandages. I've seen people on tv do this before. can't be too hard. I slipped off the shirt constricting the dumb things until movement was impossible. I lightly jumped in place; perfect. I slipped the shirt back on, sighing heavily. They're on the couch waiting for me. I'm calling it now. I creaked the door open slightly, peeking into the room.

"Ugh, I was _right_." I muttered, meeting their beady gaze. Their sights locked onto my legs, ravaging me with their greedy eyes. I stiffened slightly, locking eyes with Black. His muscles rippled delightfully as he stretched back on the couch, showing off his crisp form. Why is he shirtless...ah, this must be his shirt that I'm wearing.

"Why don't you come take an f***ing feel for yourself instead of gawking there like a retard?" Black smugly goaded, making my face blush a shade deeper. Oh what a jerk...

"Why didn't you include pants?" I snapped back, choking back my embarrassment. Getting caught checking out this cocky idiot...hell that's embarrassing...

"Want them? Then take them, w****." Black grinned as he stood up, unlatching his tied silk pants. He slipped them down an inch before my mind wrapped around what he was implying. And, from what I could see, he wasn't wearing any underwear either.

"Nuah! No no, t-that's fine." I said, averting my virgin gaze.

"Are you sure? I'm sure we could make something work." White smugly pushed. I sighed and held my head, hiding my flushing face. Oh this is embarrassing...

"Come here, dear. Tell us why you were so out of breath." White purred, leaning on the arm of the couch with an amused smile ripping around his lips. My spine immediately turned rigid. Let's see. Little clothes plus half naked Joker equals, approximately, rape. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of my pants folded on a table. I hurried over touching the damp material.

"Oh dear, that was just washed. You'll catch your death of cold in that." He crooned, tilting his head and lazily smiling. The cold jail air nipped at my skin as if emphasizing what a bad idea it was.

"Come over here, dear, and enjoy the fire with us." Black raised his hands clapping them together. I jumped and nearly yelped as a fire burst to life in the fire place, engulfing the wood in a fiery mess of tongues.

"_W_e_l_l_?_ A_r_e _y_o_u_ c_o_m_i_n_g_ o_r_ a_m_ I _g_o_i_n_g_ t_o_ h_a_v_e_ t_o_ d_r_a_g_ y_o_u _o_v_e_r _h_e_r_e _m_y_s_e_l_f_?_" Joker teased with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm coming." I said, slipping the wrench out from my pant's pocket. I still don't trust them. Especially with what they gave me to wear.

"What are you waiting for? Get your icy a** over here before we drag you here." Black growled. I bit back my next remark. Pissing him off isn't going to get me anywhere. As I walked over to them I noticed their intense flickering gaze. I smiled, annoyed at their obvious observance. I proudly pointed to my chest with a smirk. "Bandages."

"That's no f***ing fun...," Black grumbled, turning around on the couch. In the back of White's eyes I could see him making a mental note to remove those next time. I paused as they moved to either side making just enough room for me in the center. I shivered, rubbing the goose bumps on my arms before sitting on the soft velvet. White's warm arm wrapped around my shoulders, gently stroking his fingers over my arm. I leaned into his warm body, enjoying the heat it gave off compared to the colder air.

"F***...," Black mumbled with half lidded eyes, using my lap as a pillow. I jumped as he wrapped my arms around my waist making escape impossible.

"Black-!," I shouted, shocked at his forwardness.

"Don't like it? I dare you to try and take me off...," He breathed, nuzzling his head into my hip.

"My apologies, dear lady. Black has been busy with some particular prisoners who have taken the liberty on trying Black's new cages." I huffed, obediently holding still for the selfish boy. Sensing my reluctance the tension rolled off his shoulders like a gentle wave. I gazed over his childish face. Now I get why they gave me such skimpy clothing; they wanted to _cuddle_. I should have expected this...but, then again, it's better than what I originally thought this would be like. This is actually...nice. They aren't trying anything. Nothing is wrong here. We're just enjoying each other's company. White pulled me in closer, resting my head on his shoulder. His close and friendly touches sent a feral riddling through my body. I nervously twirled the wrench around and around, trying to distract myself. Don't fall for it Jackie. I-I just...n-need to...think...? My thoughts swirled into a blurry mess as he mildly rubbed circles with his thumb resting his face in my hair. He deeply breathed in, sucking my attention up with it.

"Ah, it seems that a young miss has discovered my soap." He mused, rustling my hair as he again breathed in. My cheeks tinted pink as I tried to smack his hand away.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said, chagrined. Did he not want me to use it?

"No...don't apologize. It's perfect. And the clothing? Is it to your liking?" He questioned, squeezing his hand on my arm slightly to catch my wandering mind. As if it _could_ wander in a situation like this. His eyes held a little more meaning as he pressed the question with eager eyes.

"Ah, yeah. I think it's funny how the emblem can be used for myself." I noted, trying to deviate wherever this conversation was going.

"Yes. Ironic, isn't it?" He chuckled, relenting on whatever he was trying to achieve. I sighed. Thank goodness I distracted him at least a little bit-

"Are you happy, Jackie?" He asked, pulling my chin towards him. Crap I was wrong...

"Huh?" I asked, unable to pinpoint the meaning behind his words.

"Are you happy, Jackie." He asked again, pressing his forehead to mine. I tried to retreat but both Joker's tightened their grips. He's not going to let me go too easily.

"I...," My mind flung in hundreds of different ways this could go. What can I say? I'm about to die of happiness but if I say that...crap-!

"_W_e_l_l_?_" He asked, breathing over my lips. My mind drew a blank, answering him with the first word that came to mind.

"No." I breathed. My eyes widened as I realized my answer.

"Why are you dissatisfied?" White pressed. Think think think think think think think think _think_-!

"Because I made Alice cry." The truth slipped from my loose lips at his sad expression. It's not because of you. It's because _I'm_ an idiot! Both Jokers pulled back, looking over my face with the best poker face I've ever seen.

"I mean, that's sort of why I'm here...I made Alice cry and I-," They both immediately erupted into a fit of laughter, doubling over as they struggled to contain it. My earlier flare, weaker but still strong, lit.

"D-don't laugh at that! I feel _awful_ for what I did-!" I shouted, barely dominating the cacophony of their deeply based bellowing.

"I-I-I-!" White couldn't even utter a single word that made sense as he curled back, holding his stomach. Black was beyond help; his face was beginning to turn red from the lack of oxygen. Coming to the Joker's for comfort and help? _Please_! I'm better off with poo flinging _monkeys_-!

"Oh _forget it_!" I hissed, trying to get up. White's arm shot out, creating an impassable bar across my clavicle as he struggled to speak.

"P-please don't leave dear-! I-I am only laughing b-because it seems preposterous for _you_ to make that little girl cry!" He choked off, leaning his head on my shoulder to hold himself up; and, one a better note, keep me from escaping. Black's grip tightened as well. I scowled; there's no escape.

"Why does it seem so impossible for me to make her cry?!" I growled, insulted. What makes him think I'm so docile that I won't throw back a punch when one's aimed right at me?!

"Well, my dear it looked like _you_ had been the one shedding a tear. I would never have _dreamed_-,"

"That you would go and make that f***ing little s***ish girl your _b****_!" Black finished, rasping for air.

"I-It's not funny-!" I shouted as earlier emotions began to fling wildly into my chest. My throat tightened as I felt dabs of tears appearing in the corners of my eyes. I feel terrible for what I said to her-!

"P-please, milady we are not laughing at you." White muttered between his chuckles, cupping my cheek in his large hand.

"Bah, you're to d*** _sensitive_!" Black huffed, clearly misunderstanding the reason behind my tears.

"N-no, it's not that...," I whispered between hiccupping sobs. All those things I've said...all thos awful things I did-! She's probably back at the mansion herself balling her little eyes out because _I_ couldn't keep my temper in check-! Both of them now had their attention solely on my blubbering face. My cheeks flushed wildly as I covered my face from thier prying eyes. So embarrassing-!

"No, don't cover yourself." White pleaded, peeling back my hands. I bit my inner cheek struggling to stop the waterworks. I _must_ be PMSing or something because this is not normal-!

"W-why not?!" I weakly growled. Why? Does he actually _want_ to see me cry? What a sadist-!

"_B_e_c_a_u_s_e_ y_o_u_r_ c_r_y_i_n_g_ f_a_c_e_ i_s_ s_o_ c_u_t_e_._"_ Joker murmured, brushing his lips over my red cheeks.

"N-no it's not-!" I squeaked, shooting up an octave.

"_Y_e_s_ i_t_ i_s_._"_ He whispered, pulling me into an awkward side hug. Black disengaged from my hips, pressing his lips to my other cheek as he joined in embracing me from the other side so there was no chance of escape. I stiffened thoroughly embarrassed as I squirmed in their suffocating affection.

"_J_a_c_k_i_e_,_ d_o_ y_o_u _k_n_o_w _t_h_a_t _e_v_e_r_y_t_h_i_n_g _t_h_a_t _y_o_u_ d_o_ m_a_k_e_s _m_e _g_o _n_u_t_s_?_" He stated placing a hand from each body onto my legs. I vigorously shook my head. That's a lie-!

"L-liar." I coughed, trying to cover up my choking sobs. He readily smiled expecting that response.

"_I_t_'_s _t_r_u_e_._" He cooed, pressing his foreheads to my temples. I shuttered as he expelled hot breath over my neck offering relief from the cold. S-stop...I'm scared. I'm terrified at my own reactions. I'm petrified to think that I'm in love with them. But, worst of all, I feel guilty because I know I'm going to leave them someday and I can never return their affections.

"S-stop it." I meekly demanded, touching their chests so lightly it couldn't even be considered a push. I feel so... so _weak_ in their dominating presence. I feel constricted. I...but I _like_ it. So this is the support of a man...I've never had anything like that before. Especially not from one that attracts me like this. That is what is the most terrifying out of all of this.

"_M_a_k_e _m_e_._" Joker seductively lulled, pressing his lips to my jaw. The Jester littered my face with loving butterfly kisses taking with him the tears over my cheeks. I stiffened as hands trailed my legs, steadily moving up and doodling aimless designs while placing the Warden's lips to my shoulder. I tried to pull away but his warm, comforting embrace and his sweet, gentle arms that held me beckoned me to reconsider leaving. I heavily exhaled laying my head on his shoulder. No matter how much I tried to ignore it my head and body ached from running so much. I was still emotionally wrecked from Alice and on top of that I have to deal with Joker's affections. I'm really tired...

"_G_o _t_o _s_l_e_e_p_, _d_e_a_r_._" Joker sang, pulling back with his greedy lips. The warden wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, setting up a nice little nook for me to rest in. The jester shifted my legs over his lap, tickling them as he caressed my bare skin with his leather covered hand.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock..._

Joker's steady beating rhythm captivated my attention as sleep began to lasso it's clutches around me. Joker's warmth spread over my body consuming all of my desires to leave. If given my vile with all of the liquid in it I would be tempted to toss it aside and stay in Joker's presence. How many times am I going to go through this same painful thing? Falling in love with Joker, falling out and now slowly and more readily being captured by his elegance and sweetness. His kind words and soothing actions...I sighed, relaxing in his powerful arms.

I can't escape from Joker.

BLACK'S POV

"Who had the f***ing gall to touch our toy?" I growled as her eyes fluttered into oblivion. She's been hurt. Her puffy a** eyes...did she really think we were stupid enough to miss that?!

"Isn't it obvious? It must have been Blood. Only _he_ would have the guts to attempt to kill a foreigner since he already has that s*** of a w**** by his side. It's easy to piece together what happened isn't it?" White careened his hand towards her face tilting it to reveal her blackening eye. My clock ticked faster with fury. How dare he touch what's mine-!

"I'll kill him...I'll rip his f***ing intestines out and drag them over the d*** ground before setting them on fire while he is writhing in agony...," I cut myself off as Jackie whined in her sleep. I loosened my grip which had unconsciously began to tear out some of her hair. I cursed under my breath smoothing out the tampered portion before leaning in, planting kisses along the injured spot.

"Yes...as much as I would _love_ to see his brains splattered all over the cement wall I'm afraid it's not possible for the time being. Besides," White leaned down, kissing the bridge of her foot, "don't you think that an 'eye for an eye' is best in this case?

"F*** I would love to but Jackie made us bet not to f***ing touch her." I growled. I knew that bet would come back to bite me in the a**!

"Unless _she_ engages us first." White noted. I grinned maliciously as I kissed her lips and puffy cheeks. In turn White possessively held her legs, humming as he pressed his forehead to her knees.

"_N_o _o_n_e_ h_u_r_t_s _w_h_a_t _i_s _m_i_n_e _a_n_d_ g_e_t_s_ a_w_a_y_ u_n_s_c_a_t_h_e_d_._"

‡

END

Ohh~ What are the Jokers planning?! PM and tell me what you think is going to happen. If I like it better than mine I'll gladly write about it *with your permission. Review! I love reading what you think of the story and I hope you continue to the very end~ Read on my little chickadees! :D


	8. Chapter 8

‡

I hesitantly opened my eyes spying White - or Black - sleeping soundly beside me. I warily glanced over my other shoulder to see the same sight. I sighed. What is this the third time? I swear this pattern is getting dangerous. I gazed steadily at one of Joker's half's. His sleek skin and taunt jaw were perfectly aligned and his gently sloping nose was to perfection. Why the heck is everyone in wonderland so freaking hot? Alice may be oblivious to the fact that so many good looking guys are panting down her neck but I for one am perfectly aware of their beauty. But, compared to all of them, I would have to say that Joker is the most attractive. He inhaled deeply, tensing his shoulders and stretched in place before unwinding and slumping back down. That kind of reminded me of a cat...

Why does Joker have to be so freaking _adorable_?

Before I realized it my fingers were gently tracing his smooth jaw all the way to his chin. His eye remained closed but, for some reason I felt that he was aware of what I was doing. What _am_ I doing? I shouldn't be touching him at all and yet here I am, outlining all of his perfect features. My hand fluttered around his face before drawing a line straight down from the center of his perfectly sized forehead to the tip of his nose. It lingered there for a moment before falling over his plump lips, settling on his lower half. His mouth parted with a chuckle as his hand snatched mine up. I stiffened as his single orb opened with a smile curling his lips up.

"That tickles my dear." White huskily crooned, inhaling deeply and stretching his stiffened muscles.

"I didn't realize you were such a f***ing _pervert_." Black badgered, wrapping his arm around my waist from behind. I snapped my head around, annoyed at his attitude. I always did wake up in a foul mood and his 'teasing' isn't helping. Worse so today than most; probably because of Alice.

"If I'm a pervert then that makes you a freaking-," I cut myself short, catching myself before I said anything too terrible. A rapist...yeah, that would turn out very, very bad for me.

"Makes me a..._what_, Jackie?" White teased, pressing himself against me to severe my last escape route.

"Uh, bigger pervert?" I squeaked, blushing madly. Black snorted, not amused by my hasty cover up.

"That's not what you were going to say." Black pushed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes it was. Ah, I have a request." The words tumbled aimlessly out of my mouth again before I hastily stifled it. This would go over much smoother if I wasn't in such a compromising position with them on either side and me sandwiched in the middle.

"Oh~? And what is your request?" White's eyes sparkled like a little kids on Christmas day. I gazed questionably at his reaction, blushing. He's this excited doing something for me? I feel bad now since this is selfishly motivated...

"Out with it we don't have all f***ing _day_." Black huffed. I took a deep breath; I'm not getting out of here until I say what I should have last night.

"Well, I was thinking about staying here and working for you again. For a little bit, at least." I hastily added at the end. At least long enough so Alice can satiate Blood's incredible fury towards me. I'm sure she'll vouch for me; after all she was drunk so I bet she's feeling pretty crappy too. Again they wore impossible to decipher poker faces, digesting my words.

"_T_r_u_l_y_?_"_ Joker asked with an excited tone. Their simpering faces made my stomach flutter with their childish reaction. So cute...I mentally slapped myself. Stop it. This is just so Blood doesn't gun me down in the next week or two.

"Yeah. Do you mind?" I asked, knowing his reaction. Any of the other role holders would get hurt protecting me. And Joker...I _know_ Joker is strong enough to fend him off and hold their own. I feel terrible for thinking like that but it's the truth. There is no way around it...

"Not at all." He purred, leaning down and kissed my neck. I blushed wildly, stiff as a board. I don't think I'll ever get used to them touching my neck like that...

"T-that's enough! Don't you two have work anyway?" I hastily asked. White chuckled and kissed the palm of my hand. Black growled and clasped my wrist, nibbling on my middle finger with light touches of his tongue. I cringed back at their startling reactions as they peered past my fingers, gazing deep into my eyes. Their plump lips turned up in a mischievous foreboding smile. I blushed wildly, struggling to annihilate my frantically pounding heart. Geez...

‡

"You didn't have to come with me you know." I said a little apprehensively. White happily trotted next to me easily keeping pace with my intentionally hurried stride.

"Nonsense! What sort of man would I be to leave the young lady to carry all of her baggage by herself?" He enthusiastically returned. I nodded, quickly going down the dirt path. I couldn't stop my gaze from ravaging the noon forest searching every little shadow for any signs of Blood or his stupid minions. I wonder if I looked nervous this morning after I said I was going to get my stuff.

"T-thanks, White." I sheepishly thanked, flashing him a smile filled with my gratitude. He paused with his eye slightly widened. I ignored him and hurried on; I just want to get my stuff and leave-

"Ah-!" I cried as his long arms snatched me up, pulling me into a tight hug.

"W-White?!" I shouted, startled as he pressed his lips to my jugular vein.

"I don't believe I was clear last night. Everything, and I mean _everything_ you do makes me go absolutely **mad**." He purred, keeping his mouth moving over my face in quick and loving pecks. I leaned away from the tight embrace.

"Knock it off-! What if someone sees us?!" I can only imagine what Gowland would do to him. Especially after the last time they saw each other. It looked like Gowland wanted to knock White's head off!

_"Who gives two flying f***s."_ Black huskily growled under his breath.

"_I_ do! Now let's go and get my stuff already." I complained, cowering beneath his powerful hold. He chuckled, slowing his rampant kisses but kept his lips just below my ear.

"If you give me a kiss back then I'll stop." He mumbled, pinching the skin softly with his lips.

"W-WHAT?!" I shouted, flabbergasted by his request. He smiled innocently, continuing his long line of abuse.

"You heard me, dear. I want a kiss back. _You've_ never kissed _me_ before so I am desiring just that." He said with a wink. My face flushed at the preposterous request.

"Bu-but I _did_!" I cried. I _have_ kissed him before-!

"A little peck doesn't count dear. I want a _real_ kiss from you." He said as his eyes smoldered like the sun. My heart thudded wildly as I gazed over his soft kissable lips. I...I really can and...I... my head steadily drifted closer to his waiting lips. His gentle breath flooded my face, making my heart pound so fast it felt like it was on the verge of burst-

"Wah!" I cried as a sudden added weight sent the ground grinding into my face. I moved and squirmed, struggling to make sense of what was happening as my world had suddenly grew pitch black and...furry?

"Ah~ that hurt. Didn't think Ace would be in the castle's maze - hah? Joker?" Boris hissed with a sour note.

"My dear cat, who do you think you're sitting on?" White asked in a pleasant tone. I shuttered, hearing the hostile and deadly insinuation from his words.

"Huh? Isn't it one of your clowns?" He asked, tapping my lower back with his gun.

_"GET THE F*** OFF OF HER YOU F***ING SCRANGY MONGREL FERAL F***ING __**CAT**__!"_ Black screamed as the weight vanished. I sat up, cringing at my sore as heck neck. He landed really hard...White stood over Boris with his wipe in hand. I gasped as I spied blood dribbling down Boris's arm.

"Boris?! White, why did you hurt him?!" I growled, turning my rage to White. His nose scrunched up, not expecting my anger to fall on him.

"He was like that _before_ I threw him, dear." White answered, puzzled. I ignored his useless speech.

"Boris, what happened to you?!" I knelt beside the stupid cat examining his wound. Ah, thank goodness its only a cut...

"Ah, I was playing in the maze again." He said with a forced smile. I frowned at his facade. He's really uncomfortable here.

"Well, just don't be so stupid next time. Go home and fix yourself up." I ordered, lightly punching his uninjured arm. His strained chuckle only made me angrier. Why is everyone so afraid of Joker? I mentally slapped myself. What a stupid question...I stood up, motioning towards White. I should go before he asks me where I'm going...

"Alright...oh, Jackie!" He called, catching me by the arm. I glanced back, spying his riveted and happy smile. Where did all his fear go?

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the festival?" His eyes glittered like stars as he pressed the question, holding my hand until I answered.

"Festival?"

"Yeah. There is a festival in town and it will be a lot of fun! It's sort of an older take so you'll have to wear a kimono. So? Will you come?" He smirked, twitching his tail in excitement. Kimono...I think I've heard of those before. Supposedly they're really comfy.

"I don't know. I'm going to have alot of work to do in the jail and all so-," I cut myself off as the words slipped out. Oops.

"What? Why?!" He demanded, jumping up from his spot. He gritted his teeth, hissing at White who stood a short ways off, quietly observing our held hands.

"Ah, well, it's because...," I racked my mind struggling to think of an idea.

"The young lady went and lost a bet. She'll be working for and living with us for about thirty noon changes." White responded with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at his quick thinking and smooth lie. I'm impressed. I almost believed it myself for a second there. Boris rigidly creaked his head towards me with a tired and drawn face.

"Seriously?" He drearily asked. I nervously smiled.

"Uh, yeah. I was just going back to get my stuff."

"Yeah? Well, next time-," He cut himself off as his head whipped in the opposite direction, intently gazing over something behind the bushes. My heart stuttered; it can't be-! Boris's hand clamped over my mouth, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh, I'm hunting." He playfully crooned, crouching down like a cat. His tail twitched as he shifted his shoulders bounding off into the bushes. I stared blankly after him. W-where is he-?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pierce's screams of terror explained everything. Ah, so that's what it was...I sighed, nearly dropping to my knees. T-that really scared me...

"Well milady, shall we be off? I have an act to prepare for, you know." He hummed with an outstretched hand. His stance was slightly rigid with the faintest gleam of annoyance in his eye. Really, what is he thinking? I sighed, taking his hand.

"Yeah."

END

‡


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed, folding up the last of my clothing articles and placed them in the top left drawer. What kind of mess have I gotten myself into? Now I'm here with the Jokers and no way out. If I leave and go back to the amusement park, or any other territory really, I'll be shot. If I stay here my virginity - and chances on getting back home - are slim.

'if you give me a kiss...' I squealed and covered my face, thoroughly embarrassed. A kiss...he really wants one. From _me_ of all people. He's right; I've never really initiated a kiss before and-and...my face exploded, flushing red all the way to the back of my ears. What do I do? I...I actually _want_ to kiss him. My heart skipped a beat as my lips burned, begging to be placed onto his sweet paradise of a mouth. I _want_ to be the one to initiate it. I growled and smacked the drawer shut. I'm sick and twisted and disgusting. I want to kiss them even knowing that I'll leave them eventually? I'm such a freaking-

"**F*****!" Black screamed, slamming the door with a bone jarring bang. I jumped and spun around hand over my chest to keep it from wrenching open. Black's sneering glare sent shivers down my spine as he stomped over to the couch plopping himself down with a growl. My feet remained rooted where they were as the shock slowly dissolved from my system. T-that scared me...

"Black, what's wrong?" I asked trying to cover up my response. I wonder what has him so pissed off today? He stiffened, as if just realizing I was in the room. He darkly leered over me.

"**Come**." He snarled, beckoning me beside him. I quietly obeyed unable to tear my eyes from his frighteningly captivating gaze. He looks _very_ upset. What happened? The moment I was close enough to him his arm shot out, yanking me onto the couch. I huffed as he landed on top of me crushing his ear against my chest without pausing a beat. His arms constricted around my waist threatening to cut off my circulation.

"Ow-!" I whined.

"F***...," Black muttered a little quieter. He deeply inhaled, trying to steady himself as he snuggled in closer.

"You're surprisingly quite the snuggle bug, Black." I choked out while pushing on his shoulders, trying to relief some of the pain of his embrace. He growled and pulled me closer.

"Ow, Black." I emphasized, squirming uncomfortably.

"D*** it...," He murmured, clutching his fists. I sucked in discreetly quick, lighter breaths to accommodate the new liability.

"Black, that really hurts. Loosen up a bit and-,"

"Shut the f*** up and stop _moving_ then!" His deadly hostile voice sent shivers down my spine. Why is he so upset? He pressed his head as close as he could, making sure to hear my frantically beating heart.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked, hoping that venting will make him loosen up a bit.

"Why am I mad? I'll tell you why I'm so f***ing _pissed_-! Those f***ers are making up riots and whispering behind my back and its pissing me off-!" He hissed.

"That's no reason to come back and take it out on me-!" I started as he dug his fingers into my back. I curled inwards trying to escape his nails. I can feel them through my shirt...ow...

"Hmph." He nestled closer, refusing to relinquish his grasp. I sighed, working on getting comfortable on the couch. His answer doesn't really answer my question. I glared at his scrunched up face, tortured by whatever was on his mind. My chest squeezed as my hands brushed past his neck and over his shoulders. Don't make that face...

"Knock me out and I'll f***ing kill you." He warned, remembering the first time I pulled the technique on him. The response pulled a nervous chuckle from my trembling throat.

"I won't. Promise." I kneaded my fingers into his thick and knotted muscles working to untie the hard packed fibers. He remained stiff at first but lightened up after I drove my thumb into the toughest knot. Black hummed enjoying the attention.

"That feels good...," Black hummed leaning into my hands. He's in such a bad mood...his lush red tinged lips captivated my sights. My heart pounded as I tried to gulp down my desires, failing terribly. A slow, dull warmth seeped through my skin penetrating my logic. I...I actually _want_ to. Plus, it will make him feel better, won't it?

"Black, close your eyes for me." I barely rasped in a whispering voice rather than a seductive one like I was shooting for. Dang this 'seducing' stuff is hard. How can they do it so freaking well?

"Hn." He responded, doing as I asked. I lightly cupped his broad jaws tilting his head up for easier access. He kept his eyes shut making a puzzled hum in the back of his throat. At the same time, however, it sounded like a sort of reprimand to keep me from doing anything stupid. I paused just before his mouth. Should I...? Before I could think it through my body leaned forward successfully connecting the two fleshy parts. His lips, despite his cold and rough words, are soft and warm. His entire body jumped with shock pulling back onto his knees, straddling my hips. My eyes grew wide with shock. He..pulled back? He covered his lips with the back of his fist, shocked.

"T-the hell was that?!" He shouted with a faint, exasperated trill. Rejection stormed into my chest, devastatingly destroying any sense of desire to kiss him. And, worst of all, he's really upset...

"Y-you were in such a bad mood and I-I wanted to make you feel better." I honestly responded, holding back my horrified tears. H-he pulled away from me even after all of the courage it took to kiss...him...

...Huh?

My gaze locked onto Black's face as a reaction I've never seen took over. He turned stiff as stone, leaning away as his chest rose and fell faster, almost as if he was hyperventilating. His skin flushed the deepest red I've ever seen possibly darker than I've _ever_ flushed. I gawked at his wide eye as it searched my face.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I barely uttered, captivated by his alien reaction. A sort of primal, suppressed child tore through my body as I gazed over his adorably rigid body. Every part of me screamed with excitement wanting to see more of his hilarious reaction. His jaw turned taunt as he realized his own reaction.

"S-shut up-!" He stuttered adorably, moving to get off me. I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck and threw my full weight onto him. He flopped back landing hard back onto the long couch. "W-what the f***?!"

"T-that's so _cute_-!" I shouted as an irrepressible urge to make him blush harder took over, pressing my lips to his cherry red forehead. He stiffened underneath halting his attempt to push me off.

"W-what?!" He tried to growl but sounded more like a shocked groan.

"I never knew you would react like _this_-! Sooo _cute_! _Adorable_!" I cried, laying butterfly kisses all over his face. I tightened my hold around his neck ensuring that he wouldn't escape too easily. He flushed deeper, now thoroughly embarrassed. Again he shoved against my stomach; gentle enough as not to hurt me but hard enough to remind me who was stronger despite the odd situation.

"S-stop attacking me! What the f*** kind of situation is this?! _I_ should be the one on top of _you_ and - and _you_ should be the one-!" He trailed off as I pressed my lips to his, silencing his childish outcries. He tried to mumble something else but it was lost beneath my mouth. I really shouldn't be doing this but...I don't really particularly _care_ right now. The more I can make him flustered the better. This is the best day of my freaking _life_!

He tried to worm himself out and in response I tightened my grasp around his neck, moving my lips just under his ear as I braced my leg against the floor, cutting off his escape of just rolling off the couch. An almost whimper vibrated up his throat from my advances. I grinned, giggling at his too funny reactions, planting more kisses over his jaws. I can see now why it interests him so much to make me flustered but I would have never _dreamed_ that he would react like _this_ of all things! Oh this is just too much _fun_-!

"Oh dear." Someone muttered. I glanced back, spying White leaning over the couch with a Cheshire smile. "What is this interesting scene here?"

"W-White-! Get her off me-!" Black begged. I scrunched my nose together shaking with laughter as I clamped my hand over his mouth; continuing to move my lips over his face a little less vigorously, of course. I have an audience now. But then again, it's only White.

"Now now my dear, what has brought about _this_ aggressive side of you?" He purred curiously drawing his fingers over my spine. I ignored him, concentrating on my current victim as he tried to take advantage of my slight distraction.

"Black made a grave mistake." I playfully teased, resting my forehead on Black's cheek. I reveled in the movement of his heavy breathing beneath me, moving me up and down like brief waves of an ocean.

"Oh? And what was that, if I may pry?" He asked coolly, brushing his fingers over my cheek. I shivered delightfully, lingering in my carnivorous mood. I giggled snatching his with my free hand and kissed White's palm. I studied his reaction which, much to my disappointment, was only a curious smile. Boo, that's no fun. I turned back to my previous prey whose blush was dying down. I pressed my lips over his eye patch trying to revive the hysterical reaction.

"By blushing and trying to run away from me." I playfully growled kissing the tip of Black's nose.

"Ah, I see~ sounds much like a certain little girl we know, doesn't it?" I hardily chuckled.

"It's fun for one of us." I returned, disappointed as Black's funny reaction began to slip out of my fingers. I huffed, unsatisfied as I sat up on his stomach.

"Boo. I was having fun, Black." I huffed with a grin, shaking with laughter as I poked his cheek. His eyes narrowed as he caught my hand and pushed it away.

"Well, that's no excuse to stop the fun there. Continue with me?" White offered, catching my face in his palm. I hummed in the heat of his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"It won't be as fun. You're reactions aren't as funny." I said, with a matter of fact tone. He breathed out a chuckle, glancing over his counterpart.

"True. Even _I'm_ surprised by his rather interesting reaction." He crooned, sweeping his hand over Black's red tinged face. Black gritted his teeth, glaring at White.

"Shut the f*** up. You would be startled too if she tackled you!" He hissed.

"True, but I wouldn't react like a little baby virgin with her first attack on us." White easily countered, flashing a quick glance in my direction. Ah, I get it. That was a jab towards _me_. But what I don't get is...

"Why _wouldn't_ you have the same reaction?" I asked. White wouldn't have reacted like this. Instead, I'm sure he would have attacked me right back. I guess the shock was too much for Black's little clock. I smirked at the thought, much to Black's discomfort.

"We feel the same but react differently. How many times do I have to explain it to you?" White goaded.

"I see...," I trailed with a grin. So if I ever want to make them feel uncomfortable I just need to attack Black? That's cool. But, then again, I'm sure next time he'll be prepared so it will be a little harder to make him flush. Oh well. This triumphant moment for me will last for a while.

"Ah, this isn't good; my inner sadist is coming out." I breathed out with a chuckle.

"More like inner _rapist_-!" Black hissed, embarrassed but made no move to remove me from his stomach. I guess he's trying to salvage what pride as a man he has left.

"I wouldn't mind at all~," White chimed, pulling my head in for a quick peck on my cheek. I smiled, still hyped up from my victorious attack.

"I _know_ you wouldn't, White." I responded less enthusiastically. His reactions wouldn't be as fun to tease.

"You could have some fun, even. You could tie me up do whatever pleases you." White purred, nuzzling my face. I pulled back as both me and Black stared incredulously at the smiling jester. Oh gosh...

"Way to make this moment for me awkward." I huffed. I knew it wouldn't last forever but I at least wanted to make it a little longer.

"Dear, it was quite 'awkward' when I walked in on you pinning my counterpart down and having your fun toying with him. I'm only jealous that is wasn't me who was beneath you. Promise me you'll do so next time?" He pleaded with a big doleful eye.

"No." I straight out rejected. He pouted playfully, expecting my reaction.

"Boo~ why not?" He pressed, slipping around the couch. I stayed where I was, dominating proudly over my prey. Black was easy but making White flustered is going to take a little more thought. White sat between Black's legs; one of which was braced against the couch and the other on the floor, still tense as ever from my surprise attack. I turned back staring at Black. His blush was gone, instead replaced with a confident smile. Oh I don't like the look of that...I kept my gaze on Black as I spoke. What's he planning?

"I told you. You're reactions wouldn't be as-," He snatched my cheeks craning my head back as the words were cut off with his lips smacking onto mine. I stiffened, startled. Ah, I should have seen this coming...He pulled back with a smirk.

"Fun? I'm a jester, dear. Having and delivering _'fun'_ is my full time occupation." He breathed. The heat trailed quickly after his exhale turning my face red.

"See? Not so fun when it's _you_, is it?" Black growled, sitting up and slipped me right onto his lap. My eyes widened as I noticed the situation I was in. I was straddling Black's hips with a widened stance from White's surprise kiss and pressed against White's stomach from behind with my neck fully exposed to Black. My smile faltered. Crap...I let my guard down and in the midst of it they herded me quite easily.

"I'm being teamed up on. That's not fair and doesn't count." I gruffly trilled, moving to get out from between them. They smirked, linking arms to stop my escape.

"_W_h_e_r_e_ d_o_ y_o_u _t_h_i_n_k_ y_o_u_'_r_e_ g_o_i_n_g_?_ I _w_a_n_t _t_o _h_a_v_e _f_u_n_ t_o_o_._" Joker purred as the jester pressed his lips again to my mouth. The warden's lips found its way to my open neck planting kisses up and down. Ever fiber in my body burned as if they were on fire, captivating my reactions and completely threw aside my logic. Leaving? That doesn't exist here.

I am completely and utterly Joker's.

I tangled my fingers in the jester part's hair eagerly kissing him back. He readily responded increasing the kiss's force on my neck and lips. The warden side trailed down a little tracing his nose lovingly across my collarbone. The cold rims of his hats trailed across my finger tips and neck. His hats are in the way...I pinched his jester's hat slipping it off and tossed it lightly onto the table beside us before doing the same with the wardens hat.

He took that gesture a little strangely. His moving hands vanished, much to my disappointment. He kept his loving lips right where they were, shifting strangely. What is he doing? Out of the corner of my eye the jester's tight black undershirt showed past his clothing. Huh? It took a moment before I spied his hands discard the shirts revealing his impressive muscle tones through the black shirt. I chuckled and continued to run my hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss. He leaned back slightly pulling me with him so I was resting my lower back on his lap. The warden's side kept a tight grip refusing to relinquish all of me to the jester's beckoning pulls. I smiled at his contrasting sides, both working equally and as one with coordinated moving hands and positions.

I really love him. I love his diabolical schemes. I love his warm embraces. I...I really and truly love Joker. I don't care what Alice thinks. I love her as one of my closest friends. I need to make amends and...the warden side kissed lightly at my earlobe, breaking off my thought. Make amends and...Joker's jester counterpart made little circles at the base of my throat with his nimble fingers throwing my thoughts completely out the door. Ah...I can't think...

My eye drifted slightly to the side spying a bit of movement. My mouth parted slightly in horror as I spied a faintly glinting of a knife. The faceless held a startled sneer as he brought the knife down over the jester counterpart's head.

"NO-!" I screamed, covering the jester side's head. A bone splitting agony swept through my entire arm in an instant. I screamed and fell back immediately retreating from the attacker. I kept my frightened glare over the attacker clutching my injured arm. Joker's eyes watched with wide eyes, confused. Do they not see him-?!

"Behind you-!" My head smacked hard against something behind me, thrusting me into a black world.

JOKER'S POV

Immediately I spun around on the swine who cowered back with a gun in hand. My warden side lashed out his fist before the f***er could do a thing breaking his skull on the spot. He shuttered to the ground dead like the slaughtered pig he is. My eyes fell back onto my unconscious angel bleeding all over the carpet. I snatched her up in my arms, propping her up as my other side sauntered towards the feeble f***er. My fingers hesitantly pressed over her neck, feeling for her pulse. The light, fast throbbing only sent anger coursing through my body. Who dares to hurt my toy? And in front of _me_, no less-?!

"Joker-!" Someone trilled. My eyes shot towards the door spying a heavily bleeding clown rasping for air. My eyes narrowed. He's not supposed to be here...

"_W_h_a_t _a_r_e_ y_o_u _d_o_i_n_g_ h_e_r_e_?_!_" I spat as rage boiled my blood. First a spy and now a traitor? He cringed back, trying to decide if his message was worth my rage.

"T-the circus is up in flames and the inmates are running rampant-! And _GAH_-!" He squealed as a knife drove through his spine. I hissed as a filthy ingrate with a bear mask on dared to raise his gun at me. I in turn struck him with my whip, snapping his neck from the meager flick of the wrist. My jail and my circus are falling to pieces. What is going on here? The air shuttered about me as I surged forward through the doors, jamming the key into the lock. She will be safe here until I can locate the doctor. My feet tapped against the dirt and cement until I reached my destinations. I caught myself on the bars, looking down into the prison as a tree stopped my other half's gait, gawking at the circus terror. I stumbled back in horror at the mess within the circus and jail at once.

Broken jail doors and inmates like skittered the floor like cockroaches. Wails and angered screams filled the jail as mass chaos ruled the entire hallways. Guns and knives were in every ingrate's hands, begging to be broken and ran through their throats. Inmates turned on each other as rivalry gangs began to duke it out with one another, gorging out bars and bed frames as larger weapons. Wh-who-?!

Flames licked the tents rising high into the midnight sky. Clowns ran to and fro with buckets of water, unable to keep the raging flames down. Elephants ran rampant, terrified as they trampled down clowns not fast enough to get away. Lions and tigers and bears roared as the tamers struggled to control them through the onslaught of mass confusion. Who...

"_W_h_o_ t_h_e _f_*_*_* _d_i_d_ t_h_i_s_?_"_

END

‡

Uh oh~ someone's getting their a** whooped. So who do you think decided to piss off the Jokers? Review and let me know what you think! And it also seems that Jackie has quite the sadist side to her~ **_REVIEW_**! Give me ideas on how you think this will continue :3


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING! The beginning is pretty gory and may be considered rated M (In good spirit of Halloween my favorite season). I had a little too much fun writing this so sorry if this is too much. Please review and let me know if I crossed the line; I'm not sure and I need reassurance if it's ok or not so I'll let you, the reviewers, tell me your opinion. If you still want to read the rest without this then go straight to Jackie's bolded POV. Thank you and enjoy! **

‡

WHITE'S POV

It wasn't Blood. It's impossible. No matter how much Jackie made Alice cry Hatter isn't _near_ foolish enough to take us head on. My fingers swept past her cheek delicately, captivated by her grimacing face. My Jackie...my dear, sweet Jackie defiled by some scum not even fit to lick the s*** from my shoes has made a mark on my beautiful toy. What an embarrassment. My eyes drifted to the bandages over her arm. It was only a scratch and yet I had assumed the worst. Jackie isn't that weak to die from a scratch. I realize this and yet I couldn't stop my furious reaction. She is a irreplaceable foreigner after all. I even made the doctor give her some extra morphine to kill any potential pain. I glanced over my shoulder looking over the doctor's bloody corpse sagging against the wall. His red liquid painted cobweb designs which still dripped freshly into the rug, spreading the bloody stain. I couldn't let him live. If word gets out that someone successfully burned the circus and broke into the prison our reputation will be shot. Not that it really matters, of course.

The most terrifying thing is that I couldn't protect the one I love most.

That cockroach merely strolled in and stabbed her whilst I was preoccupied with her bountiful attention. Shame on me for letting my guard down. How dare she do such a thing. I can't wait to go and finish torturing her with Black. I'm ashamed that I didn't kill her with that punch. It is surprising, though. I honestly thought that s*** was dead. No matter; it makes it that much sweeter for us.

'NO-!' Jackie's scream riveted again and again through my mind as her large doe eyes grew large with fright. I thought she had screamed because she felt my bulge; although that wouldn't account for the terror in her petrified scream. I didn't realize until I spied the blood and the knife which drew it in the couch...I growled, convulsing in anger. How dare someone other than I make her scream like that. I leaned down kissing her lips. I will make sure that no one ever hurts her again. I slipped the mask from my belt lying it on the nearby stand. I sauntered over to the dead body, picking him up before slipping out of the room and locking it behind myself.

With each step a tiny jerk of bells sounded echoing down the long corridors. I went to the nearest cell, spying an afterimage keeping a steady distance from me. Good timing. I dropped the corpse, leaving them to their work. Glancing into the cells I spied bloody and bruised inmates, every single one of them, cringe in horror as they cowered against the wall. Good; this is how it should be. Personally I would have had my fun torturing every single one of them rather than leaving them to lick their wounds like this. One quick session is not enough. It needs to be long and drawn out with as much pain and humiliation crammed into the lengthened period as possible.

I turned the corner hoping down the stairs. I twirled the key in my hand before easing it into the lock creaking open the heavy wooden door. These soundproof doors are for the best. Black and I aren't too fond of them; it doesn't induce as much fear as I would like in the other prisoners; hearing the wails and screams of their fellow inmates slowly being picked and torn apart...how could that _not_ be terrifying? I am glad, however, since they keep Jackie from hearing the noise. It's for the best. Until we at least have her permanently in our clutches.

I walked through the stone placed room which held a variety of axes, guns, spears, the iron maiden, the guillotine and a variety of other fun instruments of torture. Which one should we use next? It will be fun however this plays out I suppose. Grunts of agony came from the room further ahead. I entered the room with a sickly sweet smile, gazing over her nude and dirtied figure. She bled beautiful rubies from every pore with her before illustrious blue eyes rolling across the opposite side of the room. Picking those out were fun. She was still really kicking at that point, still with the hope of freedom falsely in her grasp. Her breath came in fast and light, tortured because of the needles which stuck out like porcupine needles all in her torso. Black pulled back spitting on her face. I ran my gaze over her tortured figure with a pleased simper as Black sauntered past me rummaging through the next fun trinket that he'll be using. She slumped over, sweaty and in pure agony as she was defiled in every possible way we could imagine.

Her eyeless sockets pleaded the words her mouth couldn't utter as she squirmed, unable to even move with her mangled hands. I smiled at the trails of blood that had followed her into the room from when I dragged her in here by her slipshod hair. It was fun sawing off her feet little by little. We had strapped her down and let the gently swaying axes take care of the rest. It's been a while since we were able to come down here with a woman. I suppose this release was necessary. Since we cannot lay our hands on Jackie like this quite it's nice to have another escape. Although this isn't as fun as it used to be. She struggled while we had our way with her but then again who didn't? Every woman brought here was the same. They all defiantly struggled some even offering their body for their freedom. We take the offer like the gentlemen we are of course and kill them later but...it's not the same.

Jackie's sweet smile brought a grin to my face as I laid over the woman taking my sweet time twisting the knife in her gut while I fiddled with her long soft black hair. I absentmindedly hummed enjoying the groaning screams that made it past the gag in her mouth. We weren't really thinking earlier when we cut her tongue off with a nicely jagged rusty knife. We were beside ourselves with rage that we snatched the nearest tool. I kissed the hair strand, tucking it behind her sliced ears. She shrieked and curled inwards as Black twisted a cork screw into her side. I smiled at the reaction it caused, humming louder so she could hear me singing past the blood clotting in her ears. Choking sobs vibrated her throat as Black took her only unbroken pointer finger snapping it like a twig. I continued my little song reveling in her sweaty bloody beauty. This used to thrill us much more than this. I wonder what happened? I suppose I really _have_ calmed down since Jackie came to our side. Before we used to this quite often to the more obnoxious of female prisoners. Even in her crumpled state she still had the audacity to shake her head, telling us no. I throatily chuckled, leaning in.

"_Y_o_u_ t_o_l_d_ u_s_ y_o_u _r_e_f_u_s_e _t_o _t_e_l_l _u_s _w_h_o_ y_o_u _w_o_r_k_e_d _f_o_r_ d_i_d_n_'_t_ y_o_u_?_ Y_o_u _l_e_f_t _u_s _n_o _c_h_o_i_c_e _s_w_e_e_t_h_e_a_r_t_._" I purred, doodling random carvings into her flesh. Tears streamed her puffy sockets much to my delight. She deserves it. I know it was her who organized the burning and set the prisoners free. Every single prisoner who held the need to keep living through the slim hope of surviving told us it was her. Not only that but the clowns saw her and, thinking she was a new member, let her do as she pleased. They still need to be punished now that I think about it. The organization is still a mystery but there will be more, no doubt.

I breathed in her ear making her jump and try to scream through the rag. Her legs barely twitched, already in excruciating pain from Black having her moments before. She screamed in agony as Black drew a barbed wire over her back peeling off some loose skin from the whipping she had while I was tending to the doctor. Hearing other women in pain is wonderful. My smile faded a tad as Jackie's teary eyes face swept through my mind. That wasn't enjoyable. Seeing the woman I love in agony - unless induced by myself - is not fun. When she tried to stab my precious angel with that filthy knife of hers I wanted to kill everyone to ensure that I was the only one left to have my dear sweet Jackie.

"_I_'_l_l _u_s_e_ y_o_u _a_s _a_n _e_x_a_m_p_l_e_ o_f_ w_h_y _n_e_v_e_r_ t_o_ m_e_s_s_ w_i_t_h_ J_o_k_e_r_._" I purred as Black probed his finger into the hole in her gut, drawing out her slimy intestines with the bucket of bubbling tar beside him.

*Sorry if this was too much but I got really into it and I love blood and gore. I'm weird but please enjoy the rest of it!

**JACKIE'S POV**

I shivered, rolling over on the cold sheets. I breathed out sitting up in my bed. This is...My heart lurched as the memories swarmed into my head. That woman-! I threw the sheets back casting my eyes wildly around the perfect room. I slowly exhaled, teetering to the side a bit. S-she's gone? What happened? I remember jumping back and then hitting something. I glanced over towards the couch spying the only thing out of order; a misplaced desk.

That woman...she was aiming right for White's head. I perked up, scanning the room for the redheads. Joker isn't here? Where is he? I quietly slipped out of the bed before vertigo hit me hard, dropping me like a rock back onto the soft sheets. Ah~ this feels nice...

I yawned deeply feeling the bump on my head. How did that get there? Oh, right I hit my head. I wonder where the Jokers are? My tongue scraped against the roof of my mouth like sandpaper, begging for water. I'm thirsty...I quietly padded across the room jiggling the door handle. I wonder if Black's at work - huh? I moved the stiff handle again unable to open it. It's locked? I yawned again stretching my arms. Whatever. I lazily rummaged through the drawers close by pulling out a lock pick. I knelt down by the key hole poking around the inner mechanisms of the dumb lock. Here there and then a little prodding here and then...

_Clunk._

My eyes scrunched together as I tried to rub the sleepiness from my eyes. I messed up...? I resumed my intense struggled meeting the same fate.

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

I yawned again. Why am I so tired? Maybe I should just go back to bed. I shivered just thinking about the chilly sheets. Brrrrr~ I'll just go and grab some extra blankets and some water while I'm at it. I jammed the pick back in swishing it around the important parts.

_Click._ A lazy smile pulled my lips as I opened the door trotting down the hallway. My muscles stiffly followed my command still plagued with sleep. My limbs dragged me down as I plodded down the long hallways. I picked up my pace, tip toeing as I awkwardly looked to my feet. I'm barefoot. Is that why it's so cold? I swayed to the side catching myself on some bars. Bars? I glanced up. Ah, that's right. I'm still in the prison...aren't I? I held my mess of a head forcing myself to continue. I can't think straight. What's going on?

"Did I hit my head hard that really?" I deeply breathed in, squinting at my own words. I didn't say that right...what's wrong with me? My limbs feel heavy and I want to sleep but I don't want to go back to the cold bed. I wonder where the blankets are? I continued down the hall pausing just before a slightly cracked heavy door. I leaned back, stumbling slightly from the sudden shift. That door...I've never been down that way before. Maybe there is a closet down there? My feet briskly carried me down the steep steps which curled like a cylinder down all the way down to the very bottom. Bottom...I chuckled. That's a funny word. Bo-ttom. Bottom. Kind of sounds like...like _butt_. I stifled my giggles with my silky hands as I leaned against the icy wall.

I'm cold. I still need blankets. I pressed forward coming before another thick door. Heh...thick...sounds like ick...as in icky gross, or, like, gross stuff? Gross stuff like...gross stuff that's...icky. My shoulders jumped with the quiet snickering. Icky...that's funny. That's a funny word. I pushed against the door slipping into the large closet.

Hung on the walls like ornaments on a Christmas tree were long pointed weapons of every kind. I spun around in a small circle admiring all of the axes and swords and arrows and bows and many other sharp edged stuff. What a weird storage closet. My head flickered to the side as a sort of muffled groaning drifted through my ears. Hm? Who's that?

"Joker?" I called, stiffening as I heard my voice speak again. My head lulled up, craning back up to the tall ceiling. What was that? An echo? I stretched my head back, back and back before I fell landing right on my tush. Ow, my butt hurts. Heh...butt...that's funny~

"Joker." I said again, giggling at the funny sound. The echo makes me sound deeper than I really am. That's funny.

"Jackie?" A startled voice called. I flipped my head forward, squinting at the redhead. I smiled. I found him.

"Joker." I beckoned with a giggle. His voice sounds funny too in here. This is a funny room.

"Jackie my dear what are you doing here?" Joker asked, kneeling. I tilted my head to the side.

"Which Joker?" I asked, puzzled. Why is there a Joker dressed like White? He's not White; White doesn't wear as much red.

"Huh?" He asked, puzzled. I frowned, pouting at his lack of intelligence.

"You look the same as Black and White. Which Joker are you? Are you a third or are you White? Or Black? Or neither? Or are you both and not?" I asked scrutinizing his red splattered face and clothing.

"Jackie how did you get out of the room?" He asked, patting my shoulder.

"I picked the lock thingy." I answered the Joker look alike.

"You _picked_ it? Oh my...," he trailed off, placing his hand over my cheek. His warm touch was comforting compared to the cold floor. I smiled again, holding his hand to my cheek. He's a little more scary looking than Black and White with all that red on him. Maybe he's a third Joker?

"You're warm Red." I said, humming at the warmth in his large hand. He's just like White. So nice...

"Red? I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean." He replied. I scrunched my nose.

"Why are you confused? I just named you Red." I said, pointing to the red spilled on his shirt. I snorted as the scent of metal and salt captivated my nose. I pulled back covering the delicate sniffer.

"You smell funny Red." I said. He blankly gazed over me before touching my cheeks, holding my head up.

"How much morphine did that lunatic doctor give you...?" He mumbled, concerned. I closed my eyes holding his wrists over my cool cheeks.

"You're nice and warm, Red." I said. He sighed and reached his arms out, cradling me in his arms. I blinked as he tapped up the stairs I just came down. Where are we going? To the other closet?

"Red...now where did you come up with a name like that?" He questioned with a nice smile. I gazed at his white teeth and smooth face. He's cute; like my Joker.

"You're cute like Black and White." I absentmindedly said, poking him in the chest. I pulled my finger back as the red on his clothes stuck to me. "You're wet."

"Cute? How so my dear?" He asked, brushing his fingers over my cheek. I yawned, cutting off my next words. He turned around, knocking his back into the heavy door into my room. He swept past the room, setting me on my feet by the bed side.

"You're smile is cute. You're voice is cute and you're hands are warm just like Black's and White's hands's are." My tongue slurred slightly messing up my speech. I pushed my brows together, sticking out the annoyance to the cool air.

"My tongue is too dry." I complained, poking the sticky organ. He smiled delicately as he gently wrapped his hands around my head pitting his mouth over my dry tongue. A wet and warm liquid invaded my mouth, satisfying the desert sandpaper. I hummed, leaning into the nice feeling. He pulled back with a clean slate, smiling as he smoothed out my hair. I pouted, hopping up and pressed my lips again to the nice feeling as I locked my hands around his neck. He paused before leaning in spreading more nice feeling liquid over my dry tongue. It feels nice...hm? I pulled back, pushing him away.

"You taste how you smell; met-ally and salty...and just _icky_." I re-tasted the awful taste. How gross. He chuckled and wrapped a clean blanket around me, covering my face.

"My apologies. Go back to bed dear." He said leaving me to wrestle the sheet off.

"I can't." I said, holding the sheet over my head as I peeked past the thin fabric.

"Why not?" He asked with a tinge of red on his cheeks. How ironic. His name is red and his face is turning red.

"It's cold. Promise you'll come back? You're warm." I pouted, determined to hold onto his sleeve until Red agreed. A simper covered his mouth as he pressed his warm lips to my forehead.

"I promise. _Joker_ will be here in a few minutes." He said taking a small white mask off the counter. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt peeling the wet reddened clothe off and the undershirt too.

"Promise? I won't go to sleep until you do." I threatened, scowling at the fickle character. He chuckled before running his gaze over my outfit frowning. I looked down at the soft silky pj shirt.

"When did I get changed?" I thought I felt a little colder than usual. Is this why? He gently gripped my sides sitting me on the bed. Red's warm hands gripped my shirt punching the buttons out of their rightful holds. I tilted my head; what's he doing? He slipped the large shirt off tossing it aside as he pulled another one out of a nearby drawer. Huh? Why am I going to wear the same thing that he just took off? I gazed emptily over his smooth bare skin. Isn't he cold? Oh; is he taking my clothes because he's cold? I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his hot shoulders and sighed contently. He's warm.

"Jackie?" He questioned, unable to button the rest of the shirt.

"Aren't you cold without a shirt? I'm warming you up!" I smiled, clinging to his warm body. He remained stiff as I snuggled my tummy against his hard stomach, spreading as much warmth as I could. He doesn't feel that cold. But he has his shirt off so he _has_ to be cold! He looked cold but now he's not. I'm glad I could help him. I glanced over my shoulder spying his ears getting red.

"Why is your face red, Red?" I asked before trailing off with a chuckle. "Hee hee~ Red's turning red~" I pulled back poking his flaming cheeks. He smiled, pressing his lips to my jaw line. I smiled at the warmth it produced, disappointed as he pulled away.

"Ah~ you shouldn't do that, my dear." He warned. I leaned back, tilting my head.

"Why not? You're cold." I said. He chuckled, sounding strained.

"Yes but if you do that again without your shirt buttoned up I'm going to go completely and absolutely _mad_." He said. I blinked. Don't be mad. I was only trying to help.

"Oh," I said, blinking, "Don't be mad. I just wanted you to be comfortable too." I clarified, poking the tip of his nose. He careened back a moment, leaping to his feet. I glanced up, spying another Joker slip into the room. For a moment it looked like Black but he had too much red liquid on him like Red did. A fourth Joker?

"I'll be back. Don't move from that spot." He ordered, quickly retreating into the bathroom before the fourth Joker could get in. I gazed mindlessly after him kicking my feet back and forth. I like Red. He's funny.

But I love Black and White so much more.

BLACK'S POV

"This is getting f***ing dangerous..." I muttered, ripping off my clothes and leapt into the shower. We will finish with that b**** later. I have all the time in the world to make her scream in anguish. Jackie overdosed on morphine, however, is a once in a life time opportunity. Already I could see the spaced out hazy look in her eyes...hell that's fun...I snatched the soap from White's hands furiously scrubbing away the dried blood.

"Agreed." White whined hogging the water for himself underneath the one head. He rubbed the shampoo through his hair getting as much of the dried cruddy blood as he could. I grinned shoving him into the wall. He growled as I pinned him, taking some water for myself in the cramped shower. The blood ran off my skin pooling in a distributed mess and swirled down the drain.

"We're one and the same, Black. No need to get _rough_ here." White complained as he pushed back. I growled and shoved back. His eyes came together as he spun around, head butting me. I latched my hands to his, shoving with all my might to push him back.

"In two separate bodies. We both need the shower head you little f***er and I want to get in there just as badly as you do." I barked, barring my teeth. He chuckled, smirking.

"Yes but...I was here first." I gawked at my childish counterpart as my rage turned on myself.

"Move your f***ing a** over you b******-!" I snarled back.

"Don't be so childish!" White chided, easily matching my strength. It's been a while since we warred with ourselves. We've been able to equally share everything since we are the same person. But when it comes to lying with a half naked drugged woman who I love of course I, the darker side, would want her cuddling with me first.

JACKIE'S POV

A loud thud from the bathroom caught my attention. What are they doing in there? I thought they were showering. I giggled. Hee hee...two men showering together. Awkward~ I hopped up, trotting over as loud bangs followed. Is Red and the fourth Joker fighting? I frowned. Joker and Joker shouldn't fight each other.

"Joker, you shouldn't fight with your...self...," I trailed off as I spied their naked bodies entwined over one another on the tile floor. I blinked, tilting my head at the erotic scene with the two look alike people who I love. If they were Black and White in this position sitting before me on the ground, like that...

"That's kind of hot." I breathed with a smile, giggling at their naked bodies. How silly! Why are they fighting each other?

"C-close the f***ing _door_-!" The fourth Joker screeched lunging forward and slamming the door in my face. I giggled. Hee hee~ I saw their butts. I don't want to be a w**** like my mamma was. I turned around dancing off to the bed. That was funny~ heh. _Butt_. I erupted into a fit of giggles, rolling on the cold bed sheets. They're funny.

I jumped as the door slammed open with both Red and the fourth Joker heavily breathing with extremely red faces and silky black pants loosely tied around their hips. I turned away, snickering at their faces.

"Hee~ I saw your butts." I giggled as if I saw something really bad.

"She saw us naked without us seeing her naked first...f***...," One of them mumbled, hanging his head down in embarrassment.

"This is cruel fate indeed." Red or the fourth Joker sighed.

"Ah, that's ok! I only saw your butts." I giggled at the obscene word. Butts..._ha_.

"Come here!" I huffed with my arms outstretched. They blankly stared at my gesture. I pouted.

"You're shirtless and cold and I even buttoned my shirt so Red won't get mad. So come here so I can warm you up!" I smiled brightly. I froze as a new thought dawned on me.

"On second thought, never mind. I'll sleep on the couch while you two get the bed." I regretfully slipped off the soft cushion trotting over to the couch. I love _the_ Joker. Not Red and fourth Joker so I shouldn't sleep with them in the same bed. Only people who love each other can do that.

"Hey _hey_! Why the sudden embarrassment?!" The fourth Joker gruffly demanded, snatching my hand. I scowled at fourth Joker, slapping his hand away. He held fast, much to my displeasure.

"I can't! I can only do that with Black and White Joker!" I huffed, trying to shake my hand free. Fourth Joker's eyes scrunched together in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean dear?" Red questioned, leaning on fourth Joker. I frowned. They can't figure it out?

"You should only sleep with people that you love so I can't sleep with either of you. I want Black and White! Not Red and fourth Joker!" I wailed, struggling to shake my hand loose. They remained frozen on the spot, digesting my rejection.

"So in other words...," Red started.

"_Y_o_u_ l_o_v_e_ J_o_k_e_r_?_" They asked, combining to one voice. I scrunched up my nose.

"Of course. He's kind and loving and follows through with what he says. He's confident in all that he does and say and doesn't stumble. He continues forward no matter the obstacle. He works hard at the circus and jail but makes time for me when I want to see him. So yes. I. Love. _Joker_." I smiled towards the end as a warm and fuzzy feeling enveloped me. I really like them~

"_G_i_v_e _u_s _o_n_e_ m_o_m_e_n_t_._"_ They said whipping out the door so fast I hardly even saw them leave. Their tapping feet faded down the hall leaving me to myself. I wonder where they are going? Oh! Could they be getting some blankets because it's so cold here? I shivered, rubbing my bare legs. I'm cold. I yawned deeply overcome by sleep. I hope they hurry - I jumped as the door burst open with both Jokers in clean outfits, huffing as they gazed over me.

"Joker!" I happily barked with a cherubic smile. I'm glad he's back. I wonder if they ran into Red and fourth Joker? I hurried over to them with arms outstretched. They reached forward snatching me up in their embraces at once. I laughed and returned the tight hug, snuggling into their warmth. I was right. This Joker is much better than Red and fourth Joker. They clutched me tighter as they nestled their foreheads into the crook of my neck. I smiled, drawing my hand through their damp hair. Did they take a shower recently too?

"_I _l_o_v_e_ y_o_u_._" He whispered pressing his lips to my neck. I giggled at their ticklish touch, grinning from ear to ear. I love them too. They are very warm.

"I love you two, Joker." I smiled kissing both of them on their foreheads. A growling hum purred in the back of their throats as Joker snatched me up in his arms, tossing me onto the bed. I bounced lightly on the soft bed as both Jokers crawled beside me, sharing their warmth with me on either side. I rolled over, wrapping my arms around Black's neck and snuggled closer to his chest. They're so warm...I sighed as they placed butterfly kisses over my shoulder and forehead making more warmth blossom with each touch. I closed my eyes falling to darkness in their soft embrace.

I love you Joker...

WHITE'S POV

I ravaged her body with savage kisses fully engulfed by desire. My clock ticked furiously as her body didn't seem to be enough. I wanted her. I wanted her everything. She said she loves us. Jackie, our most precious toy, has finally returned our feelings after courting her for so long. I hummed, capturing her lips as my warden's side took to her throat with a flurry of kissing plants. Her warm lips easily molded around my force, not bothering to fight back or struggle.

...at all...

...or even moving, for that matter...

...oh not again...

We peeled ourselves off of our favorite toy gazing over her gently breathing form. Her lips were curled up in the most beautifully adorable smile as she sighed in her sleep. I hunched over separating back into two beings.

"You have got to be F***ING KIDDING ME!" Black raged, punching the backboard with all of his frustration. The board buckled beneath his fist barely withstanding the powerful blow. I sighed and smothered myself in the pillow, trying to quiet my whines of sweet agony. "**TWICE**! That's f***ing _twice_ that she's done that to us-!"

"Thrice, actually." He glared at my remark with a feeling I could only describe as wanting to cry our anger out.

"What the f**ing hell...this is getting _painful_-!," Black trailed off mournfully, struggling to control his rage and embarrassment at once. I sighed, struggling to quell the same problem. She said she loved us too but, the problem remains as to the circumstances within it.

"That it is. And, if you really think about it, that confession doesn't even count; she was drugged beyond measure. She didn't even recognize us with all that blood...," I trailed off, smacking my head into the backboard to distract myself from the sweetly agonizing pulses a man shouldn't have to endure for so long with the one he loves.

"...I still want to continue. Getting me fired up and then failing to receive on the other end...it's a worse torture than _death_." Black hungrily leered over the peacefully slumbering girl.

"If you want to continue so badly then go to that other woman for both of us." I grumbled, holding my sweet darling in my arms. She murmured in her sleep rubbing her head against my shoulder. I smiled at her innocent reaction. Black is right; this is just downright cruel and unusual torture methods. And the fact that she's not even meaning to is all the more infuriating. Black cursed and flopped down on the other side, pissed beyond all reason. I raised my eyebrow.

"What's this? I thought you were going to go and fix this little 'problem' we have here." I asked.

"Then go do it _yourself."_ Black growled, sighing heavily into her side. I smacked my head against the pillow. I just might...I stiffened as Jackie rolled over, humming in her sleep adorably. I sighed, defeated by the little girl. I can't. Not while the woman I love is right here with me. I slipped beneath the covers, wrapping my arms around the only woman I will ever love.

‡

END

Oh~ Jokers are _pissed_ with that poor woman! Do any of you have sympathy for her? PM or review me to let me know~ And Jackie on drugs is interesting, no? Muwhahaha~ Until next time my little chickadees! And again I apologize if the writing was too gory and suggestive up top~ I tried to tone it down! Let me know if I succeeded or not. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this is yet another wake up part~ I feel that I write these too often but they're just too much fun! Keep reading and enjoy~

‡

My head felt very fuzzy as my eyes fluttered open. The room blurred in front my eyes eye's before I forced them to focus. My room at the jail...? Oh, right. I asked if I could stay and work here. Ah, this is going to lead to some trouble later on. I can already tell. Joker's apple red hair tickled my chin as he slowly exhaled, snuggling closer to my chest. He fell asleep listening to my heartbeat again? This must be Black. White isn't too much of the snuggling type as he is making me listen to his clock. I glanced over my shoulder for White spying nothing but empty covers. Where did he go? Is he at work? I raised my arms slightly only to wince and slowly place it back. Why does my arm hurt? And my head feels like it was hit with a sledge hammer to boot...

The memories of last night whirled through my head. The kissing, the knife, the table...T-that woman-! My eyes scanned the room as I automatically clutched Black tighter in my arms. If she even _dares_ to come back I'll knock her head _clean off_! Wait...is that why White isn't here...? Horror washed through me as guilt weighed down my chest. T-then was my arm not enough? Did the knife nick his head too? No, impossible! Black is here right now and he's fine. If White really was..._that _then wouldn't Black also be _that_?

I squirmed slightly out of his grasp pressing my fingers to his jugular vein. It pulsed smoothly and without trouble, easing my worries. That's right...he can't be that. He must be off working in the circus. I shakily breathed out holding Black as close as I could. That woman was aiming right for White's head. If I hadn't moved his head, even though it was slightly, then he would have fallen dead right on top of me. I shuttered at the thought. That was _way_ too close. Black chuckled throatily as he returned my tight hugs rolling me over so he could rest his head solely over my beating heart.

"Good morning _sl**_." He purred, pressing his lips right beneath my jaw. I jumped at the friendly gesture. Huh?

"M-morning?" I squeaked. Why is he in such a good mood? We were attacked last night-!

"Black, what happened last night?" I wracked through my head unable to remember anything past the table. How long was I out for?

"Hmm last night...? _Lots_ of fun things happened last night~," He hummed, resting his head on my chest with his mouth against my throat.

"L-lots?" I asked. Like what? That was terrifying! Or, could he mean...blood rushed to my face as his heated kisses lined my face and neck. Ah, he probably means _that_. I shook off the pathetic response. That's not what I meant! I snatched hold of his jaws in both hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Did that woman hurt you?!" I asked, glaring into his beautiful wine red eye. I scanned his face for the slightest injuries finding none to my relief. He blinked, puzzled.

"Of course not. How f***ing _weak_ do you think we are?" He growled back, slipping back into his foul morning language.

"What happened after I hit the table?" Black's eye immediately tightened, so subtly I barely missed it.

"Right after you hit the f***ing table? Well, we broke the attackers nose." He answered, sighing.

"And then?" His jaw got taunt, weighing his options if he wanted to continue or not.

"Nothing." He said smirking as he plopped his head back over my heart. I paused, absorbing his ludicrous answer.

"..._Nothing_? What about _her_? Where is she now? Is White alright?" I badgered, much to his obvious annoyance.

"Shut the f*** up. I'm still sleepy." He grumbled, tensing up and relaxing with a deep sigh. His grip tightened around me making escape an unreachable hope.

"Black-!" I reprimanded as he pressed his ear against my chest trying to drown out my nagging. I scowled at the adorable man giving him a light tap to his stupid head.

"If you don't want to tell me anything else fine but at least tell me if your own counterpart is alright-!" I growled, desperate. Would Black really be so cruel about his other half? I mean, they are one and the same but-but-! His eyes flashed angrily from the hit.

"He's-!"

"Right here my dear." White purred, rippling in the air. I gawked over his pristine condition ensuring myself that nothing was awry. He smiled back sauntering over to the bed. I sighed, dropping back onto the pillow. Oh thank _goodness_ he's alright...White leaned over the bed pecking me on the lips. I flinched at his forward approach but otherwise held still. Wait...why didn't I pull away?

"Good morning my love." He crooned planting more kisses over my face with an eager delight. I squirmed in his loving touches. Does he think that he can kiss me whenever he wants now? But then again after those kisses last night anyone would get the wrong idea...

"Ah, White what happened last night?" White's lips curled into a devious smile as he pulled himself onto the bed showering me with his enthusiasm.

"Hm~ well, you picked the lock and came to find us which was quite the surprise. I didn't expect you to get out so easily. No need to worry though; I'll replace the lock personally later." White chuckled as Black growled, steadily listening to my heart.

"Picked the-? You mean the lock in _here_?" I asked. His eyes flashed with a meaning I missed.

"Yes. You picked the lock and were galloping about the jail with only a silk top on." He said pulling back. What is he talking about?

"I _did_?" I asked, shocked. I-I don't remember _any_ of that. Black stiffened beneath me from our exchange of words.

"Wait a f***ing s***ing moment-!" Black jumped up trapping me with his arms as he glared over my startled face. "You mean to tell me you don't remember _anything_?!"

"N-not since after that woman attacked - White, what happened to her?" I asked, hoping that he'll give me a real response.

"F***!" Black bellowed furiously, leaping out of the bed. I cringed away from the furious Joker. A trial of curses followed him as he stomped out of the room.

"H-hey where are you going?" I called.

"WORK!" He hissed, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. What was that all about...?

"Ah, my apologies sweetheart." White said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a small hug. He leaned down, kissing me on the forehead. "He's been in quite the bad mood."

"But why? Because I can't remember anything from last night?" His eyes tightened; ah, I've hit the nail on the head with that one. He smiled, leaning his weight onto me. I fell back huffing at his full weight.

"No; he just remembered that he has a lot of work to do in the jail. As do I so we can't play with you for a little while. It's upsetting." He sang, kissing me on the cheek. They're really needy this morning.

"Why? Did something happen?" White sighed and rolled over placing me over him. I paused before lying my head over his clock, listening to his gentle rhythm as he explained.

"Well, yes and no. There was a small riot and some inmates got out. One of the tents caught on fire from the fire performers and a few animals got loose. That's all." He gently ran his hand over my head in repeated motions, feeling my soft hair. I scrunched my nose together, sitting up and sat on his stomach. I glared into his puzzled eyes.

"Liar. You're hiding something from me. Black wouldn't get upset over a few inmates; last time a few dozen got out and he was only slightly annoyed. Not on the verge of tearing my head off." I pushed, searching his all too familiar eye. That same hardened guarded gaze...it took a while for me to figure out what they are but it's the same look every time. He's definitely hiding something from me. His lips curled into a smiled.

"We are not hiding anything. I told you exactly what the problem is." His gentle voice held no lies. My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I don't believe you." I pressed, trapping him in on either side with my hands. I _refuse_ to let him go without answering me!

"What's the _real_ reason that Black is so upset? And where is the attacker from last night?" He sighed, chuckling. I grimaced at his nonchalant mood. He's not taking me seriously at all!

"I already told you-,"

_Slap._

My hand stung from the hard smack over his cheek. His head was turned, eyes wide in shock.

"Tell me the truth White. I'm _tired_ of you lying to me!" I growled, trying to look as fierce as I could in the current situation. Why is it so hard for him to trust me? My glare faltered as his entire face was consumed in a red hot mess. He huffed, having difficulty breathing under my weight all of a sudden. I gazed uneasily at his reaction; is he..._blushing_?!

"Ah, my dear...I'm getting _shivers_ from this livid interrogation. Please hit me harder and I might be tempted to tell you the truth." He purred easily breaking out of my grasp and snatched my head. He shoved his lips onto mine, forcibly kissing me with strength I would never be able to surmount. I stiffened not at all expecting this reaction. I smacked against his chest, punching him in the gut. He jerked back, exhaling hard with a broad smile and an even deeper shade of red on his cheeks.

...Oh that's just disturbing...

"Please use the whip next time. As much as I love your cold hand on my cheek and your hard fist in my gut I think the whip would get your point across better. It hurts more." He breathed excitedly as if I had just given him the best present in the world. I staggered back as the pieces of the disturbing puzzle came together. Affection equals a blushing Black and _violence_ equals...a blushing White? That's just _sick_! That is a _terrible_ relationship to have-! I pushed his chest back trying to escape his prying hands.

"Oh please keep torturing me. I've never felt this elated before-!" He hummed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"G-get off you freaking _masochist_-!" I growled. I spread my legs, keeping him from pulling me into a lying position on the bed itself. If he does that then there is _no_ escape for me! He shot his head up kissing my neck. I struggled in his grasp smacking and shoving his chest. Would he just let go?! He hummed, dragging his tongue up the side of my neck and bit my ear. _Ow-!_ I brought my fist back punching him right in the face. He recoiled back with a loving 'Ah~' without, amazingly, loosening his grasp in the least. What is he on drugs or something?!

"J-just get off me! Don't you have work to so?!" I hissed, shoving his face away from me.

"Ah~ but this cruel rejection feels so _lovely_! My dear, please keep beating me~," He purred, twisting my hand around and kissed my palm. I ripped it out of his hand driving my next fist right into his manhood. His eyes bugged out of his head as he curled into himself, automatically protecting the most precious thing to him. I tackled him back onto the bed quickly retreating to the drawers snatching up some clothes. I quickly slipped on my pants, ripped off the shirt and put on my tank top all the while dancing closer to the door.

"Just go to work already!" I shouted, slamming the door.

WHITE'S POV

Is this sort of elation the kind that we've been giving to every woman brought here? This riveting, explosive sort of buzz that captivates my body begging to be vicious ripped into again?...If so I want to stop that. Those scum don't deserve such an enticing emotion and I don't wish to be the one to give them any joy. I used to think of it as mere defilement but now I see that it only serves as an arousal.

I thought it was adorable how she tried to trap and interrogate me. I never would have imagined that she could induce such a delightful emotion. My entire being tingled of the likes I've never experienced. Only Jackie...she is the only toy that I wish to receive such punishing abuse from. I'm thrilled that she found me fit enough to deliver such gruesome blows. She's beautiful and exciting. Such a stimulating woman...

"HEY DUMB S***! Get bent on your own time!"

"Don't be such a baby Black. You loved every minute of her attention." I crooned, trying to settle the painful throbbing excitement which riddled my bones to their very core. That final blow was so exciting...I can't even move because I'm in such gruesome and desirable pain-!

"Not while I'm being beaten I don't you f***ed up f***er!" Black raged. I hummed; he enjoyed her undivided attention. Just not the part where she hit me. But I don't care. I want all of her; even her more abusive side. It's stimulating and exciting and invoking such a strong emotion in me I swear it's a primal desire to feel pain from the one I love most...

"Oh silence yourself, Black. Let me enjoy this stimulating humiliation for a while longer." I purred as my cheek still stung from her cruel hand. Ah Jackie...any and all attention is absolutely wonderful. No one else deserves to have such a treasure.

I love Jackie and I will not stop until she is my lover.

END

‡

So what do you think my little chickadees? I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it~ looks like White discovered a little more about himself huh? Tee hee what a cute psychopath~ **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :**D


	12. Chapter 12

I just want to thank the anonymous *cough Reshma cough* for his/her review. I honest to goodness read every single review and think about what you say and try to respond to explore ideas in depth. It really inspires me to keep writing and it thrills me to see everyone thoroughly enjoying my stories. Thank you so much for all of your love and support! I adore all of my fans and consider them an extension of my own family even if the only connection is reading my stories. I'm fine with it and I honestly love hearing all of your suggestions.

‡

_Crank click crank click crank click crank click..._

The continuous sound of the wrench molded with the background of silence as I tightly cranked the bolt on the broken jail cell. I huffed putting all of my weight onto the stubborn thing. I hissed as the wrench slipped nearly clipping my hand against the cement ground. The stupid bolt stuck smugly out in the open, bragging with its loosened shape that I couldn't turn it. What a pain...if Joker was here he would be able to crank the screw to the other side of the bars. I sighed. Joker...

He wasn't kidding when he said we wouldn't be able to really see each other for a while. It's been almost a week and I've only captured glances of White. The only time I see Black is when he needs me to tighten the cells. A strong tug wrenched at my heart. And when I do see them they are _livid_ with anger, yelling at a clown or beating on an inmate.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. White hasn't actually even let me near the circus. He said that only a tent or two burned down and now he's redecorating the entire circus? That's bull! Black too; he's steered me away from certain parts of the jail screaming that he doesn't need a 'woman's' help there. Inmates have gotten out by the dozens before and only _now_ he's decided to refurnish the jail cells in certain parts? I've been telling him to do that ever since I broke out of the cages! A tiny voice screamed in the back of my head that whatever caused these sudden change of hearts was with whatever secret Joker was keeping from me.

I sighed, leaving the bolt where it was. I'm...actually pretty _lonely_ without them. My chest squeezed as I acknowledged the truth. It hurts to see them so upset for who knows what. I only really wish that I could help them out more than I am now. What can I do to make them feel better? Maybe if I take them out somewhere they can cool off, the clowns - and even the inmates - can have a break from their wrath. Boris's question echoed through my ears.

'Are you coming to the festival?'

A festival huh? That actually sounds like fun. It's away from work and they wouldn't have to concentrate on anything but fun. Even if it's for a little bit. I could take them there and then they could relax and busy themselves with something interesting instead of ripping off their employee's heads. Now that that's settled the question remains...

_How_ do I ask them?

Joker might refuse, saying he has too much work. If he doesn't go I'm sure the clowns and inmates are in for some pain...I sighed, pocketing my wrench. I need to find a way to make them go without it being too suspicious. I don't want them to think that it's a date or anything. My mind froze, backtracking to the idea. A date...my face flushed wildly from the simple words. Now that I'm thinking about it I've never been on a date before. But, if I asked them to go as my _date_, they'll probably say yes. After all they did say that they...that they lo-love...

That they love me.

I grumbled as I trotted down the halls with the new mission in mind. Asking them out on a date will make them happy. I'm positive. Plus, with them thinking it's a date they'll be concentrating less on work and more on...me...the blush deepened. Ah, can I handle that? Spending the night alone with the Jokers? Then again we won't really be _alone_ alone. There will be other people at the festival too so they won't be able to try anything funny. Hm...that actually sounds like a good idea-

_WHAM!_

I skidded across the ground as a wall of flesh walloped me. I spun around, eyes wide at the criminal sprawled over the floor. Recognition hit me; that's the guy that's been hitting on me since day one. My head snapped up, searching for Black; where is he...? Alarm set in. Then that means he just escaped-?! The masked man tried to scramble to his feet casting a wary glance in my direction before freezing. My eyes narrowed as I deeply inhaled.

"BLACK-!" I screamed before he tackle me back to the ground, smacking my head into the concrete floor. A harsh ringing erupted in my ears as the world blurred around with lights flashing. I huffed as he sat on top of me curling his fingers around my throat to stop my next outcry. I squirmed beneath him struggling to get free.

"Hey, you're that little girl that's been going around here. Where is the exit? If you tell me I won't kill you." He raggedly breathed, trembling. Newly attained cuts decorated his body along with nicely formed bruises. Ah, Black already got to him...

"Get off me and return to your cell and I won't tell Black." I countered, gripping his wrists. He barked a nervous chuckle rasping for air

"Where is the exit little girl?!" He whispered in a screamingly desperate voice, shaking me roughly.

"Get off and return to your cell-!" His fingers tensed cutting off my airway. I gritted my teeth, smacking the ground for my wrench. I-I can't reach my pocket...I hissed as he clutched my throat tighter. I drove my knee into his back barely getting a response from him. Alright _think_. Why don't I try that? It's always worked on my brother when we wrestled. I tensed my stomach using his weight to counter that of my legs. In a flash I threw them forward hooking my ankles together right before his throat.

"Gah-!" He shouted as I kicked down ripping him off my stomach and smacked his skull against the ground as hard as I could. I heaved, leaping to my feet. I almost can't believe that _worked_. He curled up trying to roll onto his feet. Immediately I jumped up bringing my foot down hard onto his stomach. He huffed painfully, curling into a pained little ball. I don't want to kill him. I just need to get him back to his cell before Black gets here. I jumped onto his side cradling his torso as I pinched his shoulder. He writhed beneath me too weak to knock aside my hands. He twitched before slumping down, unconscious. My eyes narrowed; that was _way_ too easy. Black must have really hurt him. I scrambled to my feet snatching hold of his thin wrists and began dragging him to his cell. I stiffened; ah, isn't this a part of the jail he told me not to enter? I gritted my teeth, continuing. I'll be in and out real fast. Not a problem.

My muscles were burning by the time I reached his section. This guy is freaking _heavy_! He moaned, lolling his head around dizzily. I better hurry...

...up...

...what the heck...?

The entire section was a wreck. Bars and jail parts and even metal bed frames were in a huge disarray all over the floor. Is this where the riot was? I sucked in a quick breath as I spied blood splattered over the floor. I gritted my teeth. In and out Jackie, in and out...I wrapped my arms around his chest dragging him from behind to his cell which was one of the few still intact. I awkwardly yanked him in dropping him on the floor. It's not even possible for me to put him in the bed. He moved his arms and legs, moaning in pain. I leapt back whipping outside of the cell and shut the door. I knelt down pulling out my lock pick and started my magic. The man inside rolled to his side looking up at me. His body jerked in shock as he realized what I was doing.

"N-No-! Please I beg of you-!" He screeched. Come on...the final part of the lock evaded my picking remaining unlocked. The man launched himself at the bars as I poked the final place where the locking mechanism had to be stored.

_Click._

He rammed head first into the bars, outstretching his arm and grappled with my collar. I leaned back unable to avoid his grabbing hand. He locked onto my shirt keeping an impossible to break grasp on it.

"Get off-!" I shouted as he yanked forward smacking my head right into the bars. My arms barely came up in time to stop the devastating blow to my head. This guy-! He snatched hold of my arm digging his nails into my flesh as he yanked it into the cell with him.

"Not until you set me free-!" He madly screamed.

"S-stop it! Black will hear you, you _idiot_-!" I'm not even supposed to _be_ here right now!

"W-what?" He asked, loosening his grip for split second. I opened my mouth, brandishing my flashing teeth and bit into his knuckles. He screamed and retreated back as I took off back down the hall. I-I need to get out of here before Black finds me! The long hall seemed to stretch on forever as my heart pounded fearfully. He told me to never come down here. But I had to! I had to returned a prisoner...but if I tell him that he'll just some down and slaughter him! I have no idea what he did but...I shivered. I don't want him to die because of me. I burst into the section where I previously was, leaning on my knees. I sucked in deep breathes, calming myself. If I see him now it won't help with any; I'm breathing hard as if I just ran a marathon and-and...

I shakily exhaled, regaining my stature. Relax. It's...fine...I swayed slightly from the pounding in my skull which raged like a continual railroad spike being driven into my head. I nimbly danced my fingers over the spot feeling the forming bump. Ah, I need to put ice on that...I sauntered down the hall heading for my room. There should be a cold press there. I'm just going to...take the rest of the day off. I have a few more locks but I'll finish those when my head doesn't feel like it's about to painfully split open. I held my pounding head as I reached my door slipping the golden key from my pocket. It makes sense to lock my room the whole time. Otherwise someone might get...in...huh? The door was cracked open. Who...?

I looked right at the warden's back as he laid on the bed fast asleep. His chest rose and fell to each breath. I quietly observed his curled up figure on the bed.

Cute~ Kind of like a kitten.

I tip toed across the room slipping into the bathroom and snatched up a cold press, scrunching it up so the chemical reaction would make it nice and cold. The band aids stuck to the hairs on my arm, much to my discomfort. Bah, that stupid criminal...I carefully wrapped the cold press in a good sized rag, placing it on my head as I lounged across the couch. Ah, much better...

"Jackie." I jumped and squeaked in surprise, placing a hand over my suddenly pounding heart. That scared me...

"Y-yeah?" I hesitantly responded. Does he know?! No, relax; that's _impossible_! Just act natural.

"Did you finish with all the locks?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I have a few more but-,"

"Why didn't you finish them?" I sighed; this is the same conversation every time. I haven't heard anything else from him besides work. How the heck am I supposed to bring up the d-date thing with him acting like _this_? It's such a downer! I jumped up, glaring over the stupid idiot. I've had enough of this. It honestly feels like Joker has been avoiding me lately. This _sucks_! I'm trying to make him happy and all he cares about right now is stupid work. A feeling I've never felt so strongly before tore me apart. I want him to spend time with me. I want him to look at me and _only_ me. What is this feeling...? Jealousy maybe? I ignored the petty thought. Call it what I will but it doesn't change the fact that I'm lonely. I quickly crossed the room with a scowl I'm sure satan himself would be frightened by. Black merely raised an eyebrow too tired to do anything about it.

"Black." I growled, gently snatching his arm.

"What?" He mumbled. I struggled to keep my embarrassment to a minimal. If I want him to respond positively to my date request I need to soften him up a bit. Even if that means the one thing I despise the most.

"Cuddle with me." I demanded, looking him straight in the eye. He blankly gazed over me with a faint suspicion in his eye. He otherwise scooted back, allowing room on the bed. I reluctantly clambered onto the soft cushions letting him entwine his arms around my torso. I shivered suddenly self conscious. I've never been so forward before. Or _nervous_! I feel like my heart is about to burst from asking Joker, _the_ Joker, on something like a _date_. He deeply sighed, setting his head against my heart. I tangled my fingers in his hair messing with the soft tufts as his muscles slacked. I bit my inner cheek trying to come up with a way to ask him. I can't just come right out and say it; that's be too out of the blue! I need to somehow slowly work up to it and-

"So what made the little kitten so brazen to utter the words 'cuddle with me' to one of the most feared role holders in all of wonderland?" He asked right out with a pleased note. Ah, it sounds like he doesn't even care about the reason at this point. I sighed, searching my mind for the proper excuse.

"I wanted to soften you up so you would say yes when I asked you out on a date." I mentally slapped myself. What the heck was _that_? What happened to building up to the question rather than spitting it out like that? The second he asked me the truth just spilled out...My cheeks burned wildly as I wracked my mind for a back up to those words. He remained silent for a moment before trying to pull back to look at my face. I immediately tightened my grip, not allowing him to move his head. I'm such an embarrassment...

"A date?" White mused. I jumped, snapping my head up to see White tapping his chin, pondering my response. A simple yet impossible to read smile curled his lips up as he gazed absent mindedly towards the ceiling. I buried my face in Black's hair trying to cover up my red face. Will he say yes or will he reject me? Good gosh this is scary...Black trembled with laughter as he stifled it vainly into my shirt. My flush only got deeper from his response. Is that a good laugh or a 'I can't believe this girl is so stupid as to ask us out on a date' laugh?

"That is quite the notion my dear. I only came down because I heard you ask us to snuggle but now I have the delight of hearing with my own ears that you wish to take me, Joker, on a _date."_ White crooned as he circled the bed. Oh crap...the 'softening up' is working a little too well I think. White happily crawled onto the shameful bed which held too many of these meetings, curling up next to me.

"What brought this on?" My chest squeezed at the simple question. Why? Because I didn't want you ripping the heads off of the workers. Because I...

"W-well, you and Joker seemed really stressed about work lately and I hardly saw you and when I did you were upset normally...so-so I thought that taking you out for a little date will help g-get your minds off of work so-so...," My mumbling voice trailed off as the embarrassment grew to an unbearable. What the heck happened to 'Because I didn't want you ripping the heads off of the workers?'

"I see...so you were _lonely?"_ White chuckled, emphasizing the word as if it held a pleasant notion to him.

"O-of course not! I-I just didn't like seeing either of you upset, t-that's all." I hesitantly clarified. I silently cursed myself for my mindless stupidity. Geh...so not subtle... Black's lips pressed against mine with such a gentle touch I barely noticed he was there. My blush deepened as White came around the other side kissing my temple. I stiffened, barely handling their too gentle touches.

"I see...so you love us?" White purred questionably. I jerked my head back only to have Black's lips follow me up, rendering me speechless. L-love them? I do but...but...love is such a fickle thing. My mother used to say it to so many men including my father...

I held the back of Black's head closer, deepening the kiss to avoid saying those terrifying words. Love...I really can't say it. I want to but it feels like I would be lying to them. Saying the words 'I love you' and then leaving seems very cruel to me. After all I'm leaving so...White's lips pressed against my shoulder leaving a small fiery trail up to my ear. L-leaving so telling them I love them is...Black's mouth tapped against my throat silencing any potential protest with his gentle touch. So telling them I love them is out of the question. Even this is terrible so I...Joker's jester part trailed his hands up my sides creating an inferno burning in the pit of my stomach. So I should really stop and...his warden's side captured my neck in his large hands rubbing tiny circles with his thumbs over my jaw. S-stop and tell him no...Joker pressed his warm bodies against my own creating a fiery conflagration to break out. My chest throbbed with every pulse my heart hastily expelled as a savage animal tore through every fiber in my being.

Hold me.

Touch me.

Love me.

_Don't let go._

I've never been so scared of myself in my entire life. Haven't I learned my lesson time and time again? Depending on people will only hurt me. Not to mention that I'll be leaving them so all of this...all of this false hope I'm setting out...I bit my lip; I'm the worst kind of woman there is. Giving in to my body's desire for them and letting them show me their affection is something I shouldn't do. And yet, here I am, begging to get in their pants. Black was right before.

I'm just a teasing two faced woman.

I hiccuped as a tiny sob ruptured my throat. I-I'm terrible...I'm just going to end up hurting him and yet I have the audacity to ask him on a date and keep his hope alive. I-I-! Tears slipped past my eyes seeping into the pillow beneath. My body trembled with the annoying crying convulses as my throat closed up. I'm crying...again? Again I'm balling my eyes out leaving myself wide open for one of Joker's infamous attacks. He'll comfort me and-and then he'll stop kissing me but...it hurts so much...Joker pulled back with wide eyes at my ridiculous tears.

"Why are you crying my dear?" White asked wiping my traitorous tears away. I gritted my teeth trying to find a reliable excuse for my behavior.

"I-is that a yes or a no...?" I feebly squeaked out.

"_That's_ why your crying?! You're pathetic...," Black trailed off, kissing up my tears. I trembled, unable to move from his yearning touch. I want to...I want to love Joker. I want to give up everything and stay but...I belong in my old world. Not here.

"I-I was so nervous asking...and then you go and kiss me and I didn't know...and-and-!," I continued with the stupid somewhat lie. I _was_ nervous but that's not the reason I'm crying. White sighed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I leaned into his shoulder, crying my pathetic little tears out. I don't get it...why am I crying so much? I've never cried before. Hardly ever. And this is, what, their fourth maybe fifth time seeing my sad little state? What is it about Joker that makes me melt in their arms? All of my self-defense walls that I've used to barricade everyone from my life are being peeled off with such ease it's embarrassing. I sighed, reveling in Joker's warmth. I'm torn between two worlds.

What am I going to do?

END

‡

Thank you for all of your support~ rate and message me if you have any problems or questions. Look forward to the next chapter! It's going to get intense~


	13. Chapter 13

I nervously fiddled with my fingers as I followed the Joker's through the forest towards the clock tower. I-I had no idea this was the kind of festival that you had to dress up for. But then again Boris did mention a kimono...A-and this kimono...i-it doesn't suit me. I nervously kept pace with the Jokers flashing my eyes over their complimenting clothing.

The Joker's looked devastatingly beautiful in their kimonos.

Black wore a jet raven kimono with a red tie hanging around his waist. White wore an ivory kimono with a red tie hanging around his waist in the same fashion. They both looked like two puzzle pieces joined together by the thin connection. Both walked tall and with rightful dignity putting others to shame who dared to cross Joker's paths.

I blushed from the mere sight of their backs. I nearly dropped dead with a nose bleed when I saw them. I...feel very out of place. I don't feel beautiful at all. I know that I look alright; I'm not naive enough to think that I'm ugly. I have my good points but the Jokers...they take the whole freaking _cake_ on this one.

"Don't you f***ing dare toil behind us." Black hissed, yanking on my arm forward. I stumbled in the wooden sandals, only held up by Black's strong hand. T-these shoes are hard to walk in.

"Black, you must be more gentle with our dear Jackie." White chided lightly, gingerly holding my other free hand in his grasp. I shuttered, refusing to look either of them in the eye.

"S-sorry. I'm not used to shoes like this." I commented trying to slip the stupid shoe back on. Black's hand swept past my face forcing me too look him in the eye.

"Don't you dare shamefully lower your f***ing head while your with us. Hold it up high and be proud you're with such _powerful_ role holders." He boasted, smirking as my blush began to deepen. The sounds of the festival echoed through the woods drawing us closer to the celebration. White chuckled pulling me towards him. I gazed into his wine red eye as he smiled gently.

"If you stumble then that's alright. I will hold your hand the entire night and catch you when you fall," White cheekily hummed pressing his lips to my hand. I took a deep breath. T-they're right. I shouldn't act like this. It will only worry them. I forced a reluctant sheepish smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, Joker." I thanked as we approached the highly decorated gates. Faceless of all kinds were in the same sort of attire skittering about the lined booths with smiles and cheerful laughs. The paper lanterns shown beautifully all down the booths with lights strung over the top like loose spider webs. I sucked in a startled breath, inhaling the sweet delightful smells of the night. Spices and sweets of the most delectable kind were present in the air intoxicating me with their sweet presence.

"Wow...," I breathed with a smile. This looks so _cool_-!

"Hmph. I've seen more impressive sh*ts than this." Black criticized, disappointed with the attire.

"You just want it to be dark and dreary. I think Gowland did a _marvelous_ job with this event-oh?" My ears perked up as my heart skipped a beat.

"E-event? You mean this is a _role holders_ event?!" I rasped, unable to keep the panic from my voice. T-that means Blood and Alice will be here-!

"My my Jackie, why are you so terrified to hear that?" White questioned suspiciously with a knowing glint in his eye. I swallowed nervously battling my tongue to withhold the true reason for my terror.

"Ah, it's just a surprise. I haven't really seen any of the other role holders lately and meeting up with them again like this is...sudden." I said, hoping to distract him from the truth. He nodded, unwilling to push it any further.

"That's enough with the f***ing clucking, you hens. I want to go see what sweets they have." Black growled, starting off towards the food stands. Bystanders who saw him coming quickly moved out of the way in hopes of avoided the tall red head. White chuckled, taking my hand.

"Shall we?" He asked with such a sweetly serine voice that the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Of course." I answered, taking his outstretched hand. Relax...besides, the chances of running into Alice and Blood are slim. Out of this entire city decorated place I'm sure they're off in the tea section anyway. I just need to make sure Joker enjoys himself.

‡

What was I so worried about? With not even a _hint_ of Alice or anyone from the hatter's mansion I eventually began to unwind with the Joker's easy presence. White held my hand the entire time amusing me with countless riddles as Black kept a few paces ahead of us. Every now and then he would spy something fun making a sharp turn and hurrying down the skinny alley ways towards whatever he saw with enthusiasm I didn't think was possible for him. White always followed without question continuing to capture my attention with every word he said. My eyes never left his flawless face as he excitedly looked about the stalls with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Most of the stands we went to were stalls loaded with sweets galore. The complete and utter captivation set in Black's eye was so hysterical I found myself in a fit of laughter as he haggled the prices down close to nothing. Normally I would step in and argue with him but he was having so much fun that I didn't have the heart to leash him. The poor bakers who suffered under his nagging dropped their prices down to below half of the original. As we walked away with bags full of sweets I caught sight of him placing a 'closed' sign over the stand before sulking away. I sighed in sympathy. He'll be alright; I've seen his large and successful bakeries before. Unfortunately for him, though, his pastries are Black's favorites.

White on the other hand relished any stand that held even the slightest bit of brain teasing. Even the small game in which you had to capture a gold fish with a tiny paper net held his fascination for about an hour until Black and I had to drag him away with a sour pout on his face. It didn't last long since other games like the ring toss and even darts captured his eye.

Black aimed with deadly precision hitting the red center with each calculated throw. White, with a mere flick of his wrist, hit the target dead center even with his eyes closed every time without fail. They're skill amazed me to no end as I sadly looked over my lone dart stuck in the poor arm of the faceless working the stand. I apologized profusely as Joker laughed hysterically before scurrying off as Joker tried to get me to play again. Eventually I was able to pull them aside from the main flow of traffic and onto a nearby bench which was out of sight for the most part. I like fun activities like this but crowds get on my nerves.

"Ah~ this is fun." I hummed, slumping in the bench. I slipped my foot out of the hard sandal, nursing my feet with vigorous rubbing.

"_Ha_! Especially when you hit that f***er right in the arm!" Black howled, shaking with laughter at the awful memory as he awkwardly flopped his wrist trying to imitate my terrible technique. I scrunched up my nose in disgust but a smile still held my lips from the sound of his musical laughter.

"Yeah...I feel really bad though." I noted. While we were leaving I saw him put up a 'closed' sign before heading off to a doctor. I'm worse than Black eating out all the sweet stands.

"It isn't your fault. He should have been paying attention to a young lady with no ability to throw a dart~," White chuckled.

"_Thanks_." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"This is quite the evening, Jackie." White thrummed, fanning himself with a red paper fan. My eyes remained glued to the slight beads of sweat that framed his flawless face. My heart pounded slightly faster from the intoxicating sight. Why, oh why does he have to be so gorgeous-?!

"You know what would make this even better?" Black asked with smirk.

"I agree." White eagerly grinned back to his counterpart. I shifted uneasily; this isn't going to turn out well for me I know it...

"Jackie, do you know what,"

"The best part of a date is?" Black finished. While they spoke they wrapped their arms around my shoulders with a firm grip. Even their legs moved accordingly, subtly coming before my ankles so if I tried to make a dash for it I would fall flat on my face. My heart fluttered at their restraining movements.

"N-no, I don't." I answered, apprehensively.

"The best part of the date,"

"Is. The. Kiss~," White purred. My eyes widened as I sheepishly smiled.

"I-I should've known...," I mumbled with my face turning red. I knew they would pull something like this.

"Well then,"

"Who do you want,"

"To suck face with first?" Black pried with a throaty chuckle. I shifted nervously before an idea came to mind. It was a beautiful devious plan that was sure to work; but if I failed the consequences would be terrible...

"Let's make it a game." I hastily stumbled. I might be able to get out of this yet.

"_A_ g_a_m_e_?_"_ Both of them asked with immediate interest. I'll make this game so mortifying that they will not want to even play; I'll be able to get away scott free~

"Y-yeah. White do you have some playing cards?"

"You know I always do my dear." He answered pulling out his deck. I snatched it from his hands shuffling through the cards to find the three specific ones that I needed. I handed him the rest of the deck spreading out the cards.

"This is a one shot deal alright?" I said, making sure that they wouldn't try to find a loophole.

"Stop f***ing around and tell us what the game is." Black impatiently snapped. I grinned.

"I don't know...the stakes are pretty high Joker. Do you think you can handle it?" I asked knowing that they would be suckered in. Their puzzled frowns curled up into devilishly handsome smiles at my challenge.

"_O_f _c_o_u_r_s_e_._" Joker taunted. I smiled at their compliance. Good; they're all in. Let's see if my little wager will work.

"I hold in my hand the jack of diamonds, the jack of spades, and the Ace of Clovers. White is the red and Black is the spades and I am the clover. Now the game is this; _you_ will pick the cards and whoever gets the clover I will," I paused before quickly adding, "kiss for as long as you like." They both smirked, loving that part.

"_However_ if you each pick your own or each others," I moved my two pointer fingers to one another, touching them together, "You will have to kiss each other." I waited eagerly for their responses as their facades dropped into infamously good poker faces. I grinned; I've won. There is no way that they'll take that chance-

"_D_e_a_l_._" Joker simpered acting as though what I said was nothing. I froze, jerking back.

"W-what?! _Seriously_?" I shouted, looking over them both with a new eye. I-if they don't mind kissing each other th-then does that mean-?!

"Stop your sick fantasies and let's play." Black grinned as he reached for a card. I pulled them out of his reach still in shock from their agreement. White chuckled.

"Don't get the wrong idea dear. Since we are the same being we don't mind physical contact with each other. It would just be like...well, kissing myself. Or in other words it would be like poking yourself in the stomach. We have the same body and emotions so his body is mine and mine is his. Nothing wrong with that now is there?" White horribly explained with his twisted logic. My heart was still stopped in its tracks. That's...

"T-that's sick...," I muttered.

"You're taking too d*** long!" Black barked snatching a card from my hand as White smoothly snuck his fingers beneath to catch the other. My jaw dropped as I gawked at the card in my hand. Oh good hell...

"Boo~ that's irritating." White huffed, flipping his card over to reveal the jack of spades.

"Well f***." Black huffed, tossing aside the jack of diamonds. My jaw hit the ground. T-they won't seriously...would they?

"H-hey...you're not seriously going to..._are_ you?" I asked with a shaky voice. The two Jokers getting in on with each other...oh gosh...

"Well, a bet lost is a bet lost my dear." White hummed. Black cupped White's cheek tilting him his way. White smiled emptily as he intertwined his fingers into Black's apple red hair with a seductive tint to his lustrous eyes. Their gaze turned definite determined to follow through with the bet. My eyes grew wide with shock as White leaned forward without the slightest bit of hesitation.

It was so horrifying that I couldn't turn my head away; it was like a car crash so gruesome that it will scar nightmares permanently into your brain but you absolutely _had_ to watch to the very end no matter what.

White tilted his head back as he moved his lips mesmerizingly and in synch with Black's mouth. White wrapped his arm around his counterpart's waist and shoulders as Black mirrored the intimate gesture. They pulled each other close as if this sort of affection was normal. My jaw hit the ground as they pulled back slightly, making a show that tongue was being used in the slimy exchange before reconnecting their lips. The pure ecstasy that was clear on their face and calm, half lidded eyes...

My heart amassed into a chaotic mess. K-kissing...they're _kissing_ each other. As in with tongue and- touching and-lips a-and more tongue and-and-! The strangest throbbing consumed my body as I gazed over the shocking sight. Their slightly flushed faces, unmoving gaze, perfectly moving hands...my face grew with the blush threatening to expel excess blood to shoot out of my nose. Time lost all hold as Joker kept his eyes on me, assessing my blushing reaction. With a smirk they pulled back from each other with a messy trail of saliva linking their lips before it was wiped away.

"How was that my dear? Was that 'hot' enough, for you?" White smirked as if he just made some connection that I was unaware of. I staggered back.

"K-kiss...that was a kiss...as, in lips and touching-and-tongue-and-more-tongue-and-!" I hysterically tried to explain what I just witnessed but sanity had left with all its bags packed and a one way ticket to hell.

"Oh _please_. That was just like if you were to smack your f***ing lips together and fold your tongue on itself. Nothing wrong with it." Black eased, thoroughly enjoying my horrified state.

"I-I don't think I'll ever be able to think of you in the same way again...," I trailed off, unable to wrap my mind around what just happened. I stumbled down the alley as Joker laughed maniacally at my behavior. T-that was just not natural...A flicker of brown hair caught my eye. I looked up, turning rigid as a cold spear shot through my spine. In the crowd walking towards me was the one couple I did not want to see in the least.

A-Alice...

She was wearing a black kimono with girly flowers that matched her smile adorably. My heart ached with guilt as she drew nearer with Blood escorting her. I-I have to say something. I have to apologize for the awful things I've said. I need to make things right again-!

"H-hey Alice-," I called out, waving my hand sheepishly. Her laugh became a little louder and obviously forced as they walked right past me. S-she...ignored me? My chest tightened painfully. So just like that our simple friendship is over? Finished? Because of a drunken tirade that made her end in tears. I...did our friendship mean so little to her...? White's hand wrapped around my shoulders quietly pulling me in the opposite direction. I leaned back, as if to follow Alice but my crumpling body wouldn't allow it. I trembled, unable to fend off White's comforting arm. I leaned on White as my throat closed up. Is it really...over? The one and only somewhat sane person in wonderland is no longer my friend...

"Fickle two faced f***ing sl**," Black growled loud enough for her to hear. Her posture stiffened as her head slightly turned with a single tear running down her face. She's crying-!? Blood whipped around with his machine gun in hand and a murderous glare that stuck me to the ground. My heart leapt into my throat; he _wouldn't_-!

His gun lit up the night with a barrage of bullets. I screamed and fell back as White's whip cracked furiously in the air. My head snapped up, shocked to see the deadly projectiles scattered harmlessly over the ground. Behind Blood was Elliot and the twins with wide eyes, also shocked by Blood's advances. Blood's sneer alone was enough to make my blood run cold. I stood firm, struggling to hold a vicious glare of my own.

"Stay away from my Alice." Blood hissed with a commanding voice. I opened my mouth to respond but a savage chuckle from Joker's lips silenced my comeback.

"_S_t_a_y _a_w_a_y _f_r_o_m _m_y _J_a_c_k_i_e_._" Joker returned with a deathly frightening voice. My head shot up spying the murderous intent lying deep within their eyes. J-Joker...Blood's infamous smirk arose as he lowered his now cane, calm enough to express his livid emotions through words rather than actions.

"I see...quite impressive work you've done getting the Joker's under your fondling fingers." Blood said, shooting the insult in my direction.

"So? What would that matter to _you_ Blood?" I returned with equal ferocity. This was supposed to be a _relaxing_ night!

"Oh? Quite feisty now that you have your little b****es beside you. But do tell me; what sort of coitus did you perform in order to have leashed the Jokers themselves? You must be quite _flexible_." Blood purred. He's seriously calling _me_ of all people a sl*t?! I'm still a freaking _virgin_-! Alice's puffy eyes flickered towards Blood in a reprimanding way but made no motion to speak. I cringed in disgust holding my tongue. Letting the man fight her battles is...just pathetic.

"Why wouldn't she be?" White countered, "She's in the favor of one of the most powerful role holders in all of wonderland. Why _wouldn't_ she speak her mind and be proud to stand beside me?" I glanced up to White as his hand over my shoulder lightly squeezed. He's right. Blood can't do anything to me while Joker is here. And Alice...I warily glanced over Alice with an inward sigh. She's safe. Joker promised not to acknowledge her unless-

"She _should_ be ashamed to be with someone like _you_, Joker!" Alice haughtily returned. I bit my inner cheek mentally hitting myself in the head. Well _crap_.

"Says the faint hearted b**** who sells her love to anyone who will accept it." Black hissed, eagerly turning his rage on the small girl. I immediately snatched Black's hand, digging my nails into his flesh.

"Black!" I hissed. "That's enough."

"You heard her didn't you Jackie? She acknowledged us first so our little deal was made invalid." White countered never leaving his gaze from Blood's narrowed eyes.

"Deal?" Alice asked, cross. I gritted my teeth. Crap...

"Joker." I vehemently hissed, gaining their attention. "Don't stick your nose into _my_ business! Alice," I continued looking her right in the eyes with a gentler voice; attempted, at least, "Can we _please_ continue this in privacy?"

"You-," Blood began with narrowed eyes.

"Fine." Alice grumbled, giving Blood a quick squeeze of the hand before letting go. My heart squeezed; what? She has to get reassurance from Blood to see me? Me? Who's been supportive of her and has tried all that I can to help her? What a jerk...I sucked in a deep breath, shaking off Joker's hand and walked side by side with Alice down the trail. She kept a steady gaze to the ground not even brave enough to face me head on. I clenched my teeth struggling to seize my seething fury. We continued for a good ten minutes, reaching the outer skirts of the festival. She quickened her pace before stopping short a few feet ahead of me. I froze in place with narrowed eyes. Will this lead to the destruction of our friendship? I-

"Jackie." I froze in place gulping down my fears. Relax. I knew this was coming didn't I? If I stay friends with her...if we stay friends it will only hurt her. The Jokers are sure to get involved with her again especially if we keep butting heads. It's only a matter of time before they take it too far...I shuttered, frightened. I can't let that happen.

"We've grown apart wouldn't you say?" Alice began with a very adult voice with a slight quivering to it.

"You bet." I growled. She's too kind to utterly decimate our relationship. It's safer for her if we part ways. A clean cut.

"We...are very different. Besides the fact that we are both foreigners we have nothing else in common."

"You can say that again." I sourly hissed.

"I...Jackie, I still want to be-,"

"_Hell_ no." I spat as my heart was crushed to a pulp with the hurtful words. Her spine stiffened as she turned around with a horrified expression. I kept my focus just behind her head on a furry boulder; if I look into those eyes I'll crack and say I still want to be friends. But we can't; she'll only get hurt.

"Why...," She whispered with tears already beginning to trail down her cheeks. I avoided her doleful gaze and sneered at her pathetic state.

"Why would I still want to be friends after all that's happened? Just...just leave me alone, Alice." I somberly said as she began to sob. I felt my own tears beginning to glisten my eyes before I quickly turned away.

"But...but I like you, Jackie. I really, really like you-!" Alice whined shooting up a few octaves. I gritted my teeth continuing my way with led feet.

Stay away from me.

I will only hurt you.

Don't trust me.

It will only destroy you.

So please...

Please just stop being so kind to me.

I jumped as a savage, nail on chalkboard scream shattered the sky. I spun around catching sight of a large mass of fur and claws broke away from the shadows of the forest. Alice's eyes grew wide with fright as the bear like creature lumbered towards her whipping its long heavy tail and forth. Drool slobbered over its pushed in snout, dribbling between long nail like protrusions from its cracked lips. It slipped out of the forest breaking the cobblestone with his mere weight. I froze on the spot unable to move. T-that thing...what in the heck is that-?! My heart stuttered as it slowly lumbered its path towards Alice with calculated steps.

"A-Alice _move_-!" I spat keeping a weary eye as it's gaze flickered towards me. She trembled like a mouse caught by a cat on the ground unable to move in the least That idiot-! I kicked off my sandals heaving one at the creature's head. I-I have to get it away from here and the festival! The creature barely recoiled from the attack, switching its target. It knelt on its front paws preparing to pounce. With a terrifying shriek it leapt into the air right at me. I dove to the left tumbling before landing on all fours. The creature's long serrated claws skidded helplessly over the cobblestone path as I dashed into the woods dancing around the edge to make sure it followed me. It rolled over, smacking its side into a building before retaining its balance. It snarled and trampled over the stones right at me. It's nails scraped against the rock like nails on a chalkboard sending a frightening pit in my stomach. Screams erupted from a passerby's throat before I sprinted into the woods with the creature hot on my trail.

I twisted and turned through the trees making as many turns I could without tripping over myself. I never looked back; the barrage of wood snapping was enough evidence. With each swipe of its paw it missed by inches digging into the defenseless trees without trouble. It's really aiming to kill me.

But I didn't care.

Who cares if I die? I've lived a plenty good life to the best of my abilities. I've been close to death so many times that it's not a scary possibility anymore. That woman has desensitized me to the concept of death ever since I could remember. I'm a nobody. Who would care if I died? Certainly not my mother. No, rather, she would be more than happily kill me if she wasn't in that insane asylum. And my brother probably would be happy to see me. My father too. None of my friends would shed a tear. They're probably stoked that I've missed so much school. Alice will be sad but thoughts of me will soon be replaced by Blood. All of the other role holders will be able to concentrate solely on Alice when I'm gone. And Joker-

The breath caught in my throat.

Joker...

A blood curdling scream erupted from my lips as a searing agonizingly fiery heart blasted across my back. I tumbled over the ground smacking my head into something steadfast. Mud clung to my body as I blindly looked around the sideways trees and brightly flashing lights. The creature roared charging right at me. I scramble to my feet barely passing two feet before it's claws tore into my side. I shrieked as it playfully batted me across the field with a demonic hiss. I rolled to a disoriented heap as the thing pounced into the air jaws wide for the final attack. Joker...

_I'm sorry._

A flashing blade cut into my view with a dash of red. The creature's eyes grew wide as he swiped it over the monster's chest. It screamed and leapt back, angrily lashing its tail back and forth. Ace is strong; he can take it. I have to get back to Joker-! My limbs twitched, unable to follow my demand to move. I yelped as the agony tore through my back, rendering me absolutely useless. T-this hurts too much...With a final scream the creature turned tail flitting back into the woods. Ace stood ready for a few moments before dropping to my side.

"Jackie...you're an idiot." He reprimanded lightly. I smiled through the bone crushing agony. Still such a happy idiot...

"Hm." I hummed. He sadly chuckled casting a doubtful glance over my back. Even through his facade I could see him cringe. My eyes weakly narrowed. It's bad.

"Am I going to die?" I calmly asked. Even through the gruesome agony my voice was clear and lucid. I wonder why I feel so at peace? Maybe it's the adrenaline? He hesitated, pushing his cloak against the extensive wounds.

"I'm not letting my heart die so easily." His smile became very strained as he applied pressure. I winced and whimpered loudly unable to deny the bodily function.

"Please...," Ace whimpered. I glanced up to his face.

"Please what?" I lightly asked trying to keep it light. Don't be sad...it will be alright. You'll live on and then be fine.

"Please don't die." His voice quivered as his face turned desperate. I huffed painfully trying to think straight.

"Why not?" I playfully teased, grimacing. I never thought I would be able to act so coolly while I'm dying. It _must_ be adrenaline or..something like that.

"Because I love you." He admitted, pushing his lips to mine. I jumped slightly, unable to move away from the knight. I closed my eyes as a sleepy spell began to erode away at the edges of my eye. Ace is kind but...I can't love him. I already love Joker. He pulled back slightly, littering my face with pecks of his passion.

"I can't." I muttered, letting my head rest against the ground. His eyes widened slightly before settling on a poker face.

"I see...then it's true that Joker is your lover?" Ace asked, keeping the pressure to my back. I sighed. He's asking me that in this kind of situation?

"No he is not." I answered. I wheezed slightly unable to keep up with the demand for oxygen. Ah...this hurts.

"Then I still have a chance." Ace confirmed with a deadly tone to his eyes. I huffed, unable to move in the slightest. Am I bleeding out? My throat constricted, unable to answer him. This...it hurts...the trees smeared together as Ace's face was lost in the foliage. I sighed unable to suck in another greedy breath. My body tingled painfully.

It really hurts.

‡

END

So what do you think about Ace's confession on her deathbed? Sweet or overused? Let me know what you think~ **_REVIEW!_****_ :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

BLACK'S POV

The forest sprung wildly past my eyes as I dipped and dodged through the trees with the exact route that was carved out by the bandersnatch. How did the thing enter the territory and I not notice? I'm slipping. I'm terribly out of shape. My clock ticked like never before with a fear I did not think existed. This sort of terrifying yet exhilarating fear which captivated my clock at every turn, petrified to see a carcass lying on the ground with the bandersnatch ripping off chunks of her flesh...from the corner of my eye I spied my jester side shiver as a surging burst of power overrode my expectations.

"_I_'_l_l _k_i_l_l _i_t_._ I _d_o_n_'_t_ c_a_r_e_ i_f_ i_t_'_s_ a_g_a_i_n_s_t _t_h_e_ r_u_l_e_s_._" I hissed before my other side responded, "_L_e_t_'_s_ n_o_t _b_e _t_o_o_ h_a_s_t_y _n_o_w_. _T_h_e_ r_u_l_e_s _n_e_v_e_r_ m_e_n_t_i_o_n_e_d _t_o_r_t_u_r_i_n_g_ t_h_e _d_*_*_* _t_h_i_n_g_ u_n_t_i_l _i_t _c_o_u_l_d_n_'_t _m_o_v_e _n_o_w_ d_i_d _i_t_?_"

Gun shots up ahead made my blood run cold. G-gun shots...I hissed, drawing out my whips. How dare they-! How dare mere trash try to take her from me-!

I burst into the clearing, eyes widening at the scene. A bloody massacre of human corpses laid strewn in mass heaps across the field, slaughtered in the most gruesomely cruel way imaginable. Heads and mangled bodies beyond recognition even hung in the trees unfortunate enough to grasp them as they were tossed into the air. Even the bandersnatch's body could be somewhere in this massacre.

But that wasn't what was shocking.

There, in the center sitting of this bloody pool was the Ace of Hearts with a solemn and dead expression. He never bothered to look up from the girl in his arms. His red cloak was pressed against her bare back with a deeper shade of ruby seeping into his cloak. Deducing what occurred was easy. Thank goodness...she only looks past out. All this blood must be those other f***ers who dared to attack her before the knight came in.

My clock ticked terribly faster as I spied her naked top half fallen on the knight's lap, blood mixing with all the rest. A raging irate anger swept through me from the knights eyes. His lusting, yearning eyes looking at what's rightfully mine. How dare he-!

"_G_e_t_ o_f_f _o_f _h_e_r_!_"_ I spat, riveting my jester's long whip through the air. The knight's eyes flashed as he raised his arm letting the whip curl around his forearm. His eyes remained dead as a stiff corpse as he gently shuffled Jackie to the side, lying her delicately on her stomach. His softness in handling the girl flared about a fire within me. How dare he touch her like that-! Ace drew his sword severing the whip with ease. I hissed, calculating a plan to slaughter the animal who dared to keep me from what's mine. If I-

"Where were you?" Ace blankly questioned. The obvious insinuation behind it drove nails into my chest, paining me with every tick. Who is he to ask me such a thing?

"_W_h_e_r_e_ w_a_s _I_-,_"_

"Where were you," Ace asked as he knelt down next to her, removing his cloak, "when the bandersnatch attacked?" My clock ticked faster as I spied the putrid streaks of flesh which sullied her soft skin. Four large scraps were carved into her back, allowing her beautiful blood to run unopposed down into the thirsty grass. It...

It got her.

That f***ing bandersnatch got her.

"I'm letting you have her back - for now." The knight stated as his lips pulled up into a cheerful smile. Behind that yearning smile, however, was an obvious sign of utter hatred. My eyes narrowed. What is this pig thinking?

"The _f***_ are you talking about?!" I hissed, minds returning to their rightful bodies.

"I love taking what is mine Joker. I just thought it would be quite 'knightly' of me to tell you what I want since I know you want to get in her pants pretty bad too." He hummed, moving away from the body. His eyes tightened pained by the fact of relinquishing Jackie back to me, her rightful owners. I held back a snarl from his greedy eyes. She's _mine_! Not his! I rushed to her side as White came between the knight and Jackie. Out of the two of us White is the stronger half as I have the endurance.

"Haha~ bye bye, Mr. Jokers." He sang tromping into the woods towards the Hatters Mansion. A growl built up in the back of my throat. That wretched knight-! I curled my fingers around her neck feeling her weakly moving pulse. I ripped off my shirt tightening it around her bloody torso. She was in agony, something that I could not suffer for her to feel. White coiled his arms about her hips settling her awkwardly over his right shoulder. I held her shoulders still as we hurried through the forest towards our territory. She's so small and feeble I'm afraid to touch her. It feels like she's about to crumble to dust in our arms. I gritted my teeth. As if I would let that happen.

I glanced over to the one corpse still intact with the exception of his lower torso. My eyes flashed recognizing a small tattoo behind his ear. That girl from before and these rats are connected. Then these are the same people that tried to murder her before. Not once, not twice, but _three_ times they have made a complete and utter fool out of me.

Those f***ers will pay dearly with their lives.

‡

JACKIE'S POV

A stiff and agonizing pain held me at bay from moving at all. I groaned, trying to move away from the agony but no matter what I did it only increased in strength. Soft bed sheets smoothly caressed my body clinging to my form with ease. I sighed forcing myself out of my sleepy trance. The blurry room became clear revealing a drawn wine red eye into existence. I jumped slightly cringing from the agony the movement brought. That's right...I got attacked...

"How are you feeling?" White crooned, sitting back up into the chair. He stretched the stiffness from his arms, yawning. How long has he been up for? I squirmed uncomfortably from the unusual breeze floating over my back. I'm not wearing a shirt...or...bra...crap. I sucked in a deep breath struggling to cover as much as I could. White chuckled, lovingly caressing his hand across my flushing cheek. I sighed, leaning into his warm touch despite the awkward situation. My eye glanced down; ah, I have bandages at least covering my more sensitive areas...but who put those there? Oh I hope a clown did...

"I'm fine." I lied. My back is in agony and I can feel multiple bruises beginning to drive into my limbs.

"Really?" He asked, clearly unconvinced. I sighed heavily plopping my head into the pillow.

"No, not really. It hurts." I reluctantly admitted. He coughed up a chuckle.

"If it didn't hurt I would have to call you a monster." He teased. I gritted my teeth not at all comforted by his attempts of a light hearted mood.

"This _sucks_! That was supposed to be a _relaxing_ night!" I angrily vented gasping as the tensing made the cuts hurt even more. I held back a pained whimper burying what remained of the sound into the pillow. Crap...A nice, cool cream touched my back. I flinched as Black slathered the strange smelling substance over the deep gashes with an angry sneer over his face. A blush crawled to my face as the heat trailed over my bare back. H-he's touching my naked back...Black's reluctant and aggravated scowl was the only thing that diffused the close encounter. I sighed; it looked like that 'relaxing' night only made things _worse_. White seemed to perk up at my distasteful frown.

"No need to be sorrowful my dear! We had a _wonderful_ time." White purred trailing his finger along my chin. I limply turned my head giving him full access over the desired part. It feels...nice. Comforting, almost to have him touch me.

"Until an idiot went and screwed it all up." Black interjected obviously annoyed. I cringed at the venom in his voice. Ah - he's really upset...

"Sorry." I mumbled resting my aching head on the soft pillow. Jeez...all I had was good intentions and what am I rewarded with? Disaster! It happens every time...My heart jerked as the blaring memories smashed my brain to a pulp. Ace and Alice-!

"A-Alice! Is she alright?" I asked as my heart pounded wildly. Is she alright or did she get hurt like I did? When that thing turned around did it start backtracking to Alice?! And right before I passed out I could have sworn I heard bullets-!

"_Y_o_u_ b_*_*_*_*_._" Joker hissed with a terribly hurt sneer crossing his lips. My eyes widened as he clenched his fists. I looked over his rigid stance feeling like a little kitten before ravenous wolves. W-what's wrong with him?

"J-Joker?" I asked, wincing back into the sheets.

"_H_o_w_ d_a_r_e_ y_o_u _a_s_k_ a_b_o_u_t _o_t_h_e_r_s_._ D_i_d _y_o_u_ e_v_e_r_ s_t_o_p_ t_o_ t_h_i_n_k _t_h_a_t **_w_****e **_w_e_r_e _w_o_r_r_i_e_d_ s_i_c_k _a_b_o_u_t _y_o_u_?_"_ He demanded in one voice, slowly inching closer. I lowered myself trying to get out of range from his fury. H-he's really mad-!

"N-no! I-I was just worried...," I mumbled, trailing off as I beheld his livid expressions. Both counterparts crawled onto the bed making my back scream with every subtle shift they made. I bit back my whimpers and cowered closer to the sheets. I-I'm powerless against them...

"_W_o_r_r_i_e_d_ a_b_o_u_t _t_h_e_m_?_ H_o_w _c_o_u_l_d_ y_o_u _h_a_v_e _t_i_m_e _t_o _w_o_r_r_y_ a_b_o_u_t _t_h_e_m_?_" He selfishly demanded. A blush crawled over my cheeks as I hide my face in the pillow.

"I-I was afraid that the thing would back track and hurt Alice...," I meekly opposed as his face caged me in from both sides.

"If she cared for you...don't you think she would be here now?" He crooned in one voice gently lying his hands on my untainted sides. I jumped from the skin to skin contact and the electricity it produced. I shivered, struggling to contain myself. I-it's scary...but, at the same time...I like it. I _want_ him to touch me. Oh gosh...

"No. I don't want her to." I replied weakly.

"_W_h_y_ n_o_t_?_" He breathed, expelling the hot air over my face.

"She's scared of this place. As long as she's safe...that's enough for me. Right before I was about to die...that's what I thought. It doesn't matter what happened to me. As long as my precious friend was safe...that's enough for me." I answered him square in the eye from the sudden bout of confidence. It's the truth and I'm proud to lay down my life to protect someone precious to me.

"_Y_o_u_ s_e_l_f_i_s_h _l_i_t_t_l_e_-_!_"_ He started, tightly gripping my biceps. I gasped as I tensed from the contact, flesh tearing apart over my gashes. Joker's eyes slightly widened but his grip never let up. This hurts-!

"Let me finish-!" I stumbled. In response his grip loosened but stayed where it was to remind me not to say anything stupid. "That was what I thought...but then I thought about _you_, Joker." I paused, letting that sink into his thick skull. Joker is a selfish, cocky little boy with no sense of personal space and even what comes out of his mouth. But...at the same time that's what I find so lovable about him. About both parts of him.

"_G_o _o_n_._" He urged, eager to hear the rest. All the while his face had traveled closer until the warden's side's lips were hardly an inch from mine. I stayed locked to his face, trapped in that predatory gaze of his. H-his lips are so close to me. I-I want to touch them...Again a sudden rush of courage coursed through me giving me the confidence to tell him exactly what was on my mind.

"I thought that if I died no one would care. It would hurt I'm sure but it wouldn't last. With Alice alive the other role holders would quickly forget about me and go on their merry way. But...," I paused, struggling to hold myself back from kissing his looming mouth, "then I thought about you Joker. I thought about your smile, your laugh, your jokes, your confidence, your never ending support for me...and then, suddenly, I didn't want to die. I...I wanted to continue to see your face even if it's only for a little while." I murmured, closing the distance to his soft lips. The fuzzy warmth that enveloped me was on a whole new level of sweetness. My heart thumped to life as he melted into the kiss pushing back with such a gentle and firm push that my heart felt like it was going to explode. I hastily pulled back and buried my face in the pillow. So embarrassing...and worst of all that _did_ sound like a confession! But...was that a confession? My feelings for Joker...it's just like before, if not stronger. I...

I love Joker.

"So," Black started.

"In other words, Jackie...," White hummed.

"You love me?" My heart swelled with complete bliss and joy at the mere thought. With a few simple words Joker would be mine and mine alone. I could enjoy his happiness. His sorrows. His smiles. His frowns. His..._everything_. My little heart fluttered at the mere prospect of such a wonderful thing. It...it's so simple. All I need to say is 'I love you' and Joker is mine. My heart thudded painfully from the promising aspect. But...

Aren't I leaving?

My vile will soon be completely full. And, by that time...I gulped at the reality. I've fallen. _Hard_. I know that it will hurt me beyond measure and them as well. I will break their clocks, heartlessly wrenching out those ticking things that keep them alive so readily now...What do I do? Do I accept their love and, on a further note, accept my own feelings for them? I...their eagerly smiling faces erased all of my worries in an instant. If it's with Joker then...

"Yes. Yes, Joker." I answered, hoping to avoid the words directly. I'm such a coward.

"Yes what?" He smartly responded with a sly smirk. I sighed with a smile. There's no escape.

"I love you Joker." I smiled, blushing to a major level. Grins of their own caressed their cheeks as his warden's side drew closer.

"It's about f***ing time you teasing w****...," Black muttered, turning my head and firmly planted his lips to my mouth. I chuckled, deepening the tender kiss with as little movement as possible on my part. My back is killing me...I jumped slightly as another mouth found his way to my shoulder kissing the skin all the way to my jaw. I hummed happily enjoying the simple warmth of his bodies. He's so kind...Both pairs of hands traveled smoothly down my side keeping careful tabs not to touch my injuries. I grunted as one made the mistake of venturing too close before he reconciled, rubbing small delicate circles over my cheek as a distraction. Both paused on my hips lightly ghosting over the only clothing on my body. A jolt ran down my spine as his prying hands tugged on my pants. Whoa what-?!

"W-wow wait a minute!" I cried, uttering a small pained squeak from the sudden movement. I bit my lip painfully cringing into the sheets. It hurts-!

"Stop moving _idiot!"_ Black growled pinning my shoulder down. I kicked smacking his back in return glaring at Joker.

"W-what do you think you are doing down there?!" I demanded.

"Don't worry my dear. We will take the utmost care in avoiding your injuries." White comforted locking his lips to mine. I growled as Black's hand worked on unlatching my belt. What, so I say 'I love you' and they think they can go and do some hanky panky crap?! I reached up yanking down hard on White's hair.

"Ah-!" Two very different sounds occurred; a pained yelp and a pleasant sigh. I ignored White's weird reaction glaring over my shoulder to Black.

"What makes you think that I'm going to hop in the sack with you?" I angrily demanded. They think that just because I said 'I love you' gives them free access to my womanhood?!

"_._._._H_u_h_?_" Joker questioned, seeming genuinely confused with wide, inconceivable eyes. I sighed heavily.

"Just because I said 'I love you' doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you." I explained. Isn't that obvious? Love is a fickle thing and I'm not going to open up like that to anyone until I deem them worthy enough for something so precious to me.

"_W_h_a_t_?_!_"_ They both shouted, faces paling. They leaned back, as if completely alienated by the strange statement. What's so strange about it? I've only had one date with them and they're already trying to get in me! I thumped my head into the pillow too tired to go into detail. I gritted my teeth as White shook my shoulder. I hissed as my gashes sent a torrent of agony up my torso.

"Dear, please explain. I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." I scowled at the annoying man. If our relationship is going to be purely physical then I would have gone out and become a hooker. I puckered my lips trying to think of a way to explain it in a way that I wouldn't piss them off. I smiled as an idea sparked. Maybe if I try to explain it in _their_ twisted words it will work...

"My standards and expectations are very high. Why else do you think I've never had a boyfriend before? They all pulled out before they could win me over." I taunted. I have them. They never let go of a challenge.

"S-standards?" Black stuttered, clearly not liking the sound of it. White on the other hand seemed to catch on immediately.

"I see...the reason you are untouched is that no other man has succeeded in impressing you...say...how do I stand in that?" White asked, purposely pulling himself close to my face. I blushed but kept my eyes locked on his. I need to stay strong...for the sake of that promise so many years ago...

"You're higher than any other I'll tell you that. But, unfortunately, you've fallen short." I smugly commented. They sat back on the bed, gawking, utterly dumbstruck beyond words. I ginned thoroughly enjoying getting under his skin. That wasn't a lie but I guess I could have said that a little more gently. Oh well; it's fun to watch them squirm every now and then.

"But you said you loved me." White argued, pushing his eyebrows together.

"I did." I agreed. The impatiently waited for my explanation which never came.

_"...And?"_ Black angrily coaxed urging for a better answer.

"I _do_ love you, Joker. But now you need to prove just how _much_ you love me. And I need to prove it as well." I grinned knowing full well that the meaning of my words went right over their heads. Their faces fell into a mask of horror with a smile barely able to contain it.

"T-then that means you f***ing want...," Black began, choking off at the end.

"To court _longer_?" White finished, utterly dismayed. I giggled at their choice of words.

"Courting is fine but I was thinking more along the lines of _dating_." I smiled, reveling in their spiraling confidence and confusion. This will work out good for me too; I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a...a...I nearly squealed at the thought of it. A _boyfriend_. After seventeen long years of not having one...it's nice to finally be able to say those words.

"...but that includes f***ing too." Black pressed with glittering eyes. I stiffened, realizing what he was getting at. I opened my mouth before thinking twice. I think I should tease them a bit.

"What?" I questioned, feigning stupidity.

"Let's sort out this confusion now while we are here. Jackie, when do _you_ find it acceptable for us to touch you in that sort of intimate way?" White questioned. Both had their eyes glued to mine, demanding that their question be answered. I sighed.

"You're hopeless...I don't think the physical aspect should be a part of the relationship until you are...well, until you are bound together forever. And I won't accept anything less than that." My stance on this has been decided for a while. What makes touching special with the one you are married to when it is given away so easily? My own mother selling herself to any man that came her way...she was already taken by so many men it was disgusting. And then she went and married my father, giving him what she's already shared. I...don't want that. I want myself to be with one other person and no one else. To show to both myself and my husband that we are truly one. My brother and I swore to one another never to share that part of ourselves until the right time came.

When any other even potential prospect heard my strong views they backed off pretty quickly. My heart ached. Will they push me away for my standing? My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I'm wide open. Whatever they say now will ultimately depict my future opinion of them. They could utterly tear me apart or accept me. I gritted my teeth. I really didn't think this through...

"B-but-!" Black stuttered, too much in shock to handle my demands. I sadly smiled.

"Are you up to the challenge Joker? It's not easy to win over my heart. Not _one_ person has been able to do it before." I coaxed, trying to ease them into the challenge. Please...please don't throw me away like so many others-! I...I love you. I really, truly love you. But because of my promise - I _have_ to keep it not matter what-! I jumped as a kiss touched either cheek.

"What makes you think," Black growled.

"That we are so _weak_," White crooned.

"_T_o _s_t_o_p _a_t _s_o_m_e_t_h_i_n_g_ l_i_k_e_ t_h_a_t_?_"_

‡

Oh~ it's finally begun! What do you think about Jackie's stance on things? I thought it really fit her character. Give me your opinions! I love to hear them. **_REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey my little chickadee fans! This series is being continued in 'A Halloween Surprise'. So if you are a fan of the story please continue it with that and don't forget to review! I love reading them and try to incorporate ideas as often as I can. Thank you for all of your support!

Love,

Peekodemeeko12


End file.
